


Thirsting (Is it wrong?)

by KittyChae



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Confident Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Confident Sicheng, Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Confused Taeyong, Confused nct members, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub Undertones, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta are Best Friends, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Loves Mark Lee (NCT), Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I was half awake making this, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Multi, My First Fanfic, OT21 (NCT), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective nct members, Rating May Change, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Slow Build, Slow Romance, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 70,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyChae/pseuds/KittyChae
Summary: They knew it was wrong. The way they stared at him as he gracefully moved. The way he sinfully looked on stage. And the way he was the idea of all their love and affection.It was wrong. But they loved doing it way to much to stop.»»»»Alternatively, a story that I created where everyone is thirsting after Mark Lee™
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee, Everyone/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 80
Kudos: 540





	1. Let the thirst, begin.

Mark laid on his bed looking at his phone as he scrolled through Twitter. He had just gotten back from dance practice and decided to lounge around while he waited for the others to complete their schedules.

As he scrolled through the pits of Twitter he began getting bored as he only saw the same old things. Fans practically melting over Taeyong or someone else of his group or someone posting about how soft they were for a specific member.

He turned off the phone then rolled around for a few minutes. He turned to his pile of stuffed animals then grabbed one and rubbed it's head. "It's so boring being here alone, right teddy?" He obviously got no response making him pout. "If only you could talk to me."

He heaved a heavy sigh as he sat up making the bed creak below him. He looked around his room then jumped out of bed. He opened his door then walked to the fridge. As he opened it he nearly cried at how empty it was.

He hugged his cheeks out and went back to his room, shutting and locking the door just in case. As he tried looking for some decent clothes to go out in.

* * *

"We're back!" A loud shout echoed through the door as the others began filing in the room.

Taeyong looked around and noticed Mark wasn't where they had last saw him. He wasn't on the couch and as the others began to sit down and get comfy Taeyong couldn't help but worry. "Mark?" He called out gently not wanting to scare the other if he was here.

Much to his surprise, Mark lee came waltzing out of his bedroom fit dressed with a mask and hat on. He was halted by their worried leader who only gulped once he took in his full appearance. Mark has velvet pants and a dark blue shirt tucked into them as a belt hugged his waist. He also had a jacket that looked way to big to be his own mainly because of the way it slowly slid down his shoulders. "Hyung? When did you guys get back?" Taeyong slowly snapped out of his daydream like state as he blinked at the others behind the younger who were a bit too distracted with the TV to care.

Taeyong let out a quiet cough then stared at him blankly. "W-We just got back right now. Where are you going?" Mark smiled at the elder making Taeyong slightly blush. "The store. We're almost out of food so I thought I'd go and get some more." Taeyong looked him up and down again and stared. "L-Like that?" 

"Yeah why is something wrong hyung?" Taeyong gulped at the way the word "hyung" slid off his tongue. Almost laced with a special venom just to poison Taeyong as Mark watched him suffer. "Your clothes.. aren't they a bit much for the store?" 

"Hm you think so? I thought it was pretty casual." Taeyong knew this outfit was indeed _not_ casual. It bothered him for some reason that Mark was going out into the public dressed like that. 

As he was in his heavily dazed state, Taeyong could see Mark pull out his phone. The younger screeches as he mumbled something about being late for a sale.

Taeyong watched as he put on his boots and silently took in a deep breath as Mark bent over to tie the laces. 

Taeyong quickly shook his head and decided to distract himself by going to the kitchen. Since cooking would be better to think about. At least better than thinking about how good Mark looked in those awfully tight jeans. 

* * *

While Mark was out he decided he should get somethings for the dream dorm as well. Last time he had been there had been well over a month ago to catch up with donghyuck and their fridge was nearly empty as well.

Even if he was only older than them by a year he was still worried about their health. Especially since he couldn't pay attention to them directly now that he had graduated from Dream.

He hummed as he looked down the aisles of the store then saw the frozen treat section. He decided to get them something to say he was proud of them. As he walked through the aisles he bumped into someone's tall stature nearly knocking his hat off of his head. 

"Ah I'm so sorry!" He muttered apologetically to not get into any arguments with the stranger. He felt quite embarrassed the way his eyes linger on him for a while but he figured it was because he just bumped into someone who practically drawfed Johnny and Johnny was pretty tall on his own. 

As he continued walking he saw a small bakery near the bread section and decided to head over there. He ended up getting two cakes. One vanilla and the other chocolate. He ended up also getting tons of ice cream much to his own dismay. 

He paid for everything then exited the store as he decided to head to the dream dorm before he got back to the 127 dorm. He was only going to give them their food and of course to check on them because even if he wasn't that much older, Mark worried just as much as Taeyong did. So he hummed a quiet tune as the wind followed him while he let his feet carry him to the place he knows very well. 

His walk was peaceful, except for the various things he heard around him. He could hear faint screaming from people behind him. It wasn't like fan chant screaming but it was more or less like arguing so he decided to ignore it. 

He could feel some people staring at him as he walked by but didn't know why. Did he look out of place maybe? Or maybe his clothes really weren't as casual as he once thought and maybe Taeyong was right to question his appearance. Soon enough he could see the dream dorms coming into view. Once the negative thoughts were pushed out of his head he saw some girl walk up to him. "Excuse me sir?"

"Um yes?" He asked with a bit of confusion as her eyes shined bright as she looked at him. "I just wanted to say you look really nice today. Have a good day." Mark blushed at the sudden compliment as his heart swelled with pride. "Y-You too." Before he could even thank her, she was already gone. Mark's heart swelled into pride as he walked closer to the dorms. He figured maybe those people all thought he looked nice to but hadn't had the courage to say anything like that nice lady had. 

The thought that people were staring at him because they enjoyed looking at him made him happy. The fact that people had their eyes lingering on him not because of hate or disgust but because of pride and admiration gave the younger an ego boost as he made his way to the dream dorm. He looked through his pocket then smiled. He still had the key mainly because he wanted to be able to get to them if they were ever in danger. 

He unlocked the door then opened it as he brought the bags in. As he walked in he could see Jaemin and Renjun wrestling and Jisung sitting on his phone before he looked up at him. "Mark hyung?" This caused both of them to stop as they looked at the older male with shock in their eyes. "What are you doing here hyung?" Renjun asked confusingly and before Mark could reply he heard rapid footsteps. 

"Mark hyung!" Jeno had tackled the older in a hug causing him to fall to the ground in a loud thud. "Ah I missed you hyung you should've come by sooner. It's so boring without you here." Jeno muttered into his shoulder as Mark only blushed at the way his breath hit his neck. "I'm sorry Jeno. But I bought you guys some food." Donghyuck and Chenle soon came around the corner and indeed saw Mark holding bags in his hands. Donghyuck saw Jeno clinging to Mark then pulled the him off of the older just so he could show them what he bought. "What kind of food?" Jaemin questioned. 

"Mainly things to make meals and treats." Chenle brightened at the treats part and everyone saw him put three bags down. "These ones are for the 127 dorm but these are for you." As Mark moved aside from the bags they could see what he was wearing and how his jacket was barely on by his arms. His mask only being held by one ear so he could speak easier and his hair in a much more messy form. They saw him taking things out and Donghyuck paid attention to the way his hands glided along the thin plastic bag. 

"I don't really remember the flavors you each like so I got them all." Chenle saw the ice cream and made a happy sound when the latter took out multiple flavors. "I also got you guys some cake to show how proud I am." He smiled and Jaemin scoffed. "So cheesy hyung."

"Thank you Jaeminnie that's what I was going for." His smile made Jaemin's heart skip a beat but he ignored it. While Mark unloaded the things and began putting them in the fridge they kind of just stared at him. Except for Jeno as he was being restricted from even looking at him by Renjun since he latched unto him like a koala. "I have to leave soon so I just wanted to make sure you had enough food to last you a while." A high pitched whine came from Jeno who was still being pinned down by Renjun. "Hyung do you have to go? We barely get to see you."

"Yeah. It's so quiet and i'm not used to your room being so empty." Jisung was the one who replied and Mark only blinked at them. "I have to get back though, the sky is starting to get dark and soon you'll have to sleep."

"Can't you stay a little while longer? The hyungs get to see you every day while we get to see you every few months." Jaemin had now replied joining the conversation with a pout on his face. Mark sat there and thought about it for a bit. He could easily just stay with them but what if his hyungs worried about him being out too late? The last thing he wanted to do was worry them for something so small. But then he also wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt the dreamies as they were practically still children in his eyes. Finally he decided wit a heavy. "Fine i'll stay for a while. I'll just put the hyung's groceries up so they don't go bad." 

His response made them all happy.


	2. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is whipped and Taeil and Mark spend the whole day together.

He was still tired but knew he couldn't sleep. It was quite obvious with his own busy schedule. So as sad as it was, he had to leave the dreamies in the morning but left a note for them all as they were all sleeping. He wouldn't wake them up while they got a few days off. It'd be to selfish of him and he's not that kind of person.

He stretched then finished getting dressed. Once he was done, he got in the nearest van then waited for them to drive to the building. He sat in between Yuta and Jaehyun who were talking about something. Their conversation seemed to keep shifting so Mark gave up trying to keep up. 

He noticed how Yuta looked at him for a split second but he ignored it, thinking he was just checking on the latter.

Taeyong sitting from the passenger seat just couldn't make eye contact with Mark after what happened yesterday. He didn't know why but after thinking of the younger boy in such a way it made him kind of ashamed to be his hyung. It could be because after his outfit yesterday he suddenly couldn't stop thinking of Mark in a new light. However he pushed that behind him as he focused on the task at hand.

* * *

They were sweaty and breathing heavily while Mark chugged down his own bottle of water slowly yet steadily. He felt so out of breath and rightfully so as they practiced the chreography to Cherry bomb for the fifth time in a row. Their dance instructor had told them they did well and let them be free to do whatever they wanted. And even if Mark knew his freedom wouldn't last long, he still relished in it. 

Yuta had been the one sitting beside Mark and when Mark chugged his water down, Yuta could see beads of sweat dripping down his neck. He licked his lips as he watched him with eyes fully intent on paying attention to one thing only. Mark's bottle soon was empty and he jumped when Mark whined. Yuta turned towards the younger and rubbed his back. "Markie what's the matter?"

"My bottle is empty and i'm so thirsty hyung." Yuta quietly cooed as Mark laid his head down in his lap while Yuta threaded his fingers through his hair. "Do you want my bottle?" Mark gasped in confusion or horror Yuta could not tell. "No hyung! That's yours, if I drink it what will you have?" Yuta laughed heartedly making Mark slightly blush. "I have two it's okay take it." 

"Is hyung sure?" Yuta nodded and slid him the bottle. Yuta never liked sharing his things with others but if Mark was so thirsty, maybe he could give it to him instead. Besides he still had two more left so he could afford to lose one bottle. Mark didn't even think twice after Yuta nodded and began drinking the bottle with no hesitation. Yuta watched his adam's apple bob back and forth with a tiny bit of restraint. Yuta could see the water spilling out the side of his mouth and he wanted nothing more than to push the water back into his mouth, with his own tongue.

It was a strange thought but Yuta didn't reject it. He was a full fledged adult male and being around hot guys everyday would do that to you he thought. H e didn't think it was odd because there have been times where he had thought Sicheng was hot so this was honestly pretty tame for him. So with an urgent gaze, he stared at Mark with something darker behind his stare. Something much more sinister than the innocent stare he had moments ago. Mark couldn't pinpoint it but he wiggled under Yuta's intense gaze.

His eyes were trained on him as if Yuta was curious by the way he swallowed the water without hesitation. Mark only continued drinking before he finished the bottle putting it down by Yuta. "Here yu- Oh i'm sorry I got a lipstick stain on the bottle." Yuta looked at the bottle and lightly smiled. "It's fine Mark I can clean it when we get back to the dorms." Mark only nodded. "Okay hyung."

Yuta quietly rubbed his head after that just to relax the younger more slightly tensed boy before him.

* * *

The others stayed awake all day. Not because of their own schedules but because of Mark's. He was Lee so man's ace. He was the one that their ceo tended to use the most for anything really and so his schedule was packed. Nobody knew why his schedules were always so full but they guessed it was because Mark may have been lee so man's favorite even if that gave him a heavy burden. 

Yuta was the one anticipating the younger's return. He didn't like the thought of Mark being out so late, all alone with nothing or no one to protect him. It made his stomach twist in agony at the thought of the younger getting lost in the night where nobody would even be able to tell he was missing till the sun had risen in the sky.

His thoughts only continously got worse once it had gotten darker and darker with each passing minute. What if Mark had ran into bandits who robbed him of everything? What mark had made a problem with some weird gangster? What if Mark had ran into a gang that soon realized he was an idol and decided to use him for ransom? That was the thing that had Yuta shivering with fear. He couldn't handle the thought of Mark being in any kind of danger so he patiently waited and if Mark wasn't back in the next ten minutes then he might as well have a search warrent looking for him.

Jungwoo who could see Yuta was clearly having a hard time put an arm around his shoulders to try and comfort him. "Hyung are you okay?" Yuta whipped his head around to see the worried eyes of Jungwoo staring at him. "Yeah i'm fine. I'm just worried about Mark." Jungwoo hummed then smiled gently at him. "It's okay. Mark is very smart so he should be okay." As Yuta was about to reply Mark came into the dorm making Jungwoo jump. Everyone turned towards him and saw him stretching. It was then that it was obvious he was wearing a crop top. 

His stomach showed as he stretched and Yuta wanted to shield their view from this magnificent sight but he didn't move as Mark put his coat down. "Hyungs i'm back." He said as he plopped down on of the many arm chairs. "Welcome back Mark. Are you tired?" Johnny asked with genuine worry while Mark only smiled lightly. "Kind of. My head hurts."

Taeil stared at him blankly before raising a brow. "Why?" Mark closed his eyes as he leaned back. "I slipped earlier and bumped my head on the wall. It's okay though." Mark could see Taeil getting up. As the older did, he pushed aside his hair and saw a tiny bump on his head. "You need to be careful Mark. You could get yourself a concussion like that." Mark only hummed and watched Taeil get ointment. When it was placed on his head making him moan from the sheer coldness. "It's cold Taeil."

"I know but it's going to make your head feel better so sit still." Mark shivered as Taeil ran his fingers all through his scalp. Mark opened one eye and saw everyone staring at Taeil with something dark in their eyes. They looked mad? Or at least that's what it appeared to be but Mark didn't know why they would be mad at Taeil. He figured that he could just be reading things wrong and tried desperately not to focus on the fact that Taeil was running his soft fingers through his hair to apply the ointment. He pulled back then pat Mark lightly on the head. "Does it feel better?"

"Yeah thank you Taeil hyung." Mark smiled and Taeil nodded. "Your welcome Mark." Taeil then disappeared into the bathroom to most likely wash his hands and Mark watched him with the utmost attention. Yuta coughed out lightly and as Mark turned his head he could see something dark in the others eyes. Jungwoo had his eyes closed but everyone else seemed to be staring at him with something much more adult in their gaze. 

Mark saw Yuta looking at him with one brow raised and he'd be lying if he thought the look wasn't attractive. Yuta could see the way Mark in took large of amounts of air before closing his eyes. Just as he did Taeil came back over towards him. 

He watched Taeil sit beside him on the chair as he bandaged the small bump on his head.. Taeil then made room to where he could lay on him and Mark took the opportunity that was presented to him. Taeil saw Taeyong and Yuta looking at him with a bit of a glare and he only raised a brow. He ignored it though as Mark slightly shifted and laid on his shoulder. "Taeil hyung?'

"Yes my lovely dongsaeng?" Mark muttered so lowly that Taeil couldn't hear it. "Speak up Mark I can't hear you." Mark sighed. "I'm sleepy." Taeil smiled then rubbed his head slightly. "Then sleep, i'll take you to your room later."

"But I want to stay with you hyung." Taeil turned a near bright pink at how high the younger whined. "Okay we can sleep together tonight." Taeil said as he played on his phone which allowed Mark to fall asleep happily. Yuta scowled at the way that smoothly rolled of the older's tongue. It made him irated that Taeil was going to be sleeping with Mark all night long. It left a very bad taste in his mouth. Taeyong didn't like that either. The fact that they were going to be sharing a bed meant that anything could happen. Although he highly doubts that Taeil would do anything with Mark he knew it was a possibility. 

Johnny could see how pissed Yuta became and it was even more obvious with the way he left to his room. It was clear he was upset with what Taeil said and Johnny couldn't help but snicker at the way him and their leader became so riled up over something so small. Even though it upset him a bit he knew Taeil wouldn't do anything with Mark sleeping. And since Taeil was such a gentlemen he would probably just fall asleep right after.

Taeil watched as they began clearing out and decided to lay down Mark on the chair to put their previous dishes away. 

* * *

Mark wasn't expecting to be pressed up against someone's back but then he remembered the way he practically whined to stay with Taeil making him blush brightly. He could hear a low groan then watched Taeil turn around and face him. The older male made eye contact with him and Mark couldn't help but admire how pretty Taeil's eyes were. Taeil on the other hand was staring at how Mark's eyes became curious once he stared at the latter. His pupils dilated and Taeil couldn't help but admire the way they shifted as his attention did. If he was into poetry, he could probably write a whole book about how pretty mark's face is.

Mark tilted his head and that's when Taeil realized he was staring for far too long. He knew how easily shy Mark could get and decided to look away as he jumped to his feet. Mark's eyes followed him as if they were watching a animal that could slip through his view at any moment. "Hyung what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed." Mark jumped at how husky his voice was. Mark could probably drown in the depths of his voice if given the chance. As he stared at his hyung he watched Taeil turn around to him with a eyebrow raised. "Mark do you have any other clothes?"

"Their all in my room." Mark said honestly and Taeil only smiled. "I'll let you wear mines." Taeil had a slightly bigger than him so the clothes were going to be a bit big but Mark didn't mind. He only hummed as the older handed him some clothes. "Here. I'll let you get changed while I go make something for breakfast."

"Okay hyung." With that, Taeil walked out of the room with a small smile on his face. He always liked caring for his younger members and because everyone was younger than him he doted on everyone just because he liked spoiling people. As he waited he decided to check around to see if everyone was sleeping. He checked around and was shocked to see everyone gone. He understood why Sicheng was gone, as Wayv had been going to a bunch of concerts lately and Donghyuck was promoting with dream at the moment so he can only come once every few months which he didn't mind. However the others being gone so early in the morning made him very confused. 

He figured that maybe Yuta went to go hang out with Sicheng before he was sent back to China seeing as they had always been close to one another. And if that were the case that meant Jungwoo went to see Lucas which he understood. The others however had him puzzled and he couldn't figure out why they had left so early. It was merely six in the morning. He only heaved a sigh then turned towards his bedroom door where he saw Mark standing and a small smile broke out on his face. 

Mark had his shirt and his sweats on and it made him happy for some reason. The thought of the younger wearing his clothes had his heart doing leaps and he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. "Hyung, why's it so quiet?" Taeil only shrugged. "Everyone seemingly left while we were sleeping." 

"Oh so it-it's just us two?" Taeil heard the obvious stutter and he only nodded. "Yeah it's only us two. Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat." Mark nodded then walked over to the kitchen. "You look comfortable Mark."

"I am. Your clothes are so big!" Taeil could see the way he opened his arms to exaggerate the word "big" and it made him smile brightly. "Oh? So you like them?" Mark nodded and Taeil looked so very amused. "You can keep them I don't mind Mark." Mark only looked at him confusingly. "Really?"

"Yeah they look cute on you too Markie." Mark blushed and Taeil only cooed. "Anyways, what do you want to eat?" Mark sat at the counter then hummed. "Can you make me pancakes hyung?" Taeil laughed then nodded. "I'll make sure to make them big and fluffy just like you." Mark only muttered a thanks as his face got redder making Taeil chuckle lowly as he went to work on the pancakes.

Mark sat there on his phone while Taeil made sure not to burn any of the pancakes. He knew how much Mark disliked the taste of burnt food items. It made him sick to his stomach as he had told them once before when they ordered pizza. Since then, Taeil made sure to have the food so fresh that it would put even the best chefs to shame. Taeil could hear Mark tapping on his keyboard and raised a brow as he flipped the fourth pancake. "Markie who are you messaging?"

"I was messaging the hyungs but I decided to just talk to my friends instead." Taeil didn't need another answer after that. Mark had plenty of friends especially since he was a genuinely nice guy. He was such a sweetheart that it was no wonder that people felt drawn to him. Himself included.

He hummed a little then realized a little to late his finger was to close to the pan. He burned his finger and nearly dropped the spatula as he turned off the stove. "Shit." Mark jumped at the curse he heard then he looked up to see Taeil holding his finger. He put down his phone and quickly dashed to the older. "Hyung! What happened?"

"Ah I burnt myself a bit it's nothing to bad." Once Mark saw the finger his eyes widened. The finger looked to be bright red and it was throbbing kind of like a cartoon. "Stay right here hyung! I'll get the first aid!" Taeil hummed as he tried his best to soothe his finger.

Mark came running back then grabbed Taeil's hand as he turned the sink on cold. He put Taeil's hand under the water and frowned when he winced. "Does it hurt hyung?" Taeil nodded slightly. "It h-hurts a lot Mark." Mark sighed heavily before looking at Taeil. "It's okay hyung. It'll be over soon. I just have to do this so it'll feel better." Taeil smiled at the way Mark's face became so concentrated. It was kind of like when he was on stage or when he was rapping his heart out. You could see the stars in his eyes as he did anything. And anything Mark did he gave it his 200%, which was one of things Taeil admired about Mark. 

Mark pulled the finger away then blew it lightly. His cold breath hitting Taeil's injured finger was pleasing. Almost satisfying as it calmed the older down. He watched Mark grabbed the bandages as he began wrapping them around Taeil's finger. After he was done he placed a kiss on Taeil's finger. Staining it with his infamous cherry lipstick. 

"Does hyung feel better now?" Taeil nodded slowly. "A bit yeah." Mark suddenly looked at the clock on the wall and saw how it was barely ten in the morning making him smile widely. "Hyung let's eat before our food gets cold." Taeil nodded then as he was going to grab the stack of pancakes Mark grabbed them for him making him furrow his brows confusingly. "Allow me hyung."

"Mark I can carry the plates on my own." Mark smiled. "Your injured. If I let you do that i'd be a terrible dongsaeng." Taeil only slowly nodded as he sat next to Mark. Mark ate some then he began feeding Taeil. "Taeil hyung, say ah~!"

"Mark. I can feed myself." Mark watched as Taeil tried to pick up the fork only to drop it with a pout on his face. "Hyung, your finger is still sore so it's going to be nearly impossible to pick that up right away so allow me to feed you." Taeil heaved a sigh allowing Mark to chant his victory. He fed the pancakes to Taeil and he found that he liked being spoiled too especially by Mark.

He was so use to spoiling others that this unfamiliar feeling made his heart nearly leap out of his chest but he kept it in somehow. Although he was embarrassed to be fed, Mark's bright smile made it all worth it in the end. 

* * *

Taeil doesn't know why he had initially agreed to this. Mark had saw some sale at the mall and practically begged Taeil to go with him as he didn't wanna go alone but now that they were here it was far to many people than he thought. He was glad that Mark listened to him and covered up well. It was already bad that they were here without any guards or managers but it was even worse that the two of them were completely alone. The other members still hadn't gotten back meaning Taeil was the one to go with Mark on this little escapade. 

Because being the good hyung he was, he wasn't going to let Mark get swarmed by fans if something were to happen. So he made a few rules before they went out to the mall. Mark had gripped Taeil's non injured hand as he began guiding him through the entrance. 

There were even more people inside of the mall which made Taeil's skin crawl. He never liked being around so many people, it made him nervous. Which is why he never understood why he became an idol. 

Mark held his hand tighter when he felt Taeil shaking beside him. "Don't worry hyung. I'll protect you." Taeil snorted at that. "Mark your not that strong."

Mark puffed his cheeks out at that and Taeil only snickered at that as he was dragged to wherever Mark deemed worthy of them going first. They were in front of a frozen yogurt place and Taeil sighed. "Hyung can I get frozen yogurt please?"

Taeil only nodded slightly before whipping out his wallet.

The more they walked around the more Mark had Taeil buying things for him (well Taeil offere but still.) And Taeil could feel his wallet getting lighter with each store they entered. 

Taeil swears he's broke now while Mark pranced around with his many bags in tow. As they walked Mark decided to enter a few shops just to see what they looked like. He saw a stuffed toys shop and entered there with Taeil groaning about his wallet and how he'll be broke.

They walked around for a while before Mark decided there was a toy he wanted. Mark practically begged Taeil (even if he didn't have to) and he bought it for him because he couldn't stand the thought of him being saddened. 

So they carried the stuffed toy out of the shop and Mark saw someone walking towards him. "Mark Lee?" Mark didn't know what to do and Taeil cursed under his breath. "N-No y-" Before he could even finish his sentence the mask was ripped from his face and the girl's face molded into this creepy smile. "You are Mark Lee! I can't believe it!" 

Taeil sucked in a breath before grabbing his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i'm going to be updating this story a lot today since i'm stuck inside. (i'm sick but i'm getting better). Also was the ending good? I'm not good at these things lool


	3. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Taeil make it out, but not before tripping on the stairs on the way out. So when they return home the hyungs do nothing but spoil him.

Taeil sucked in a breath before grabbing the younger's hand. Luckily the already forming crowd began dispersing once security came around, which meant that would be able to have the opportunity to escape the situation with everyone unharmed. This made Taeil's insides jump happily at the thought, but that also could've been the adrenaline he was feeling at this exact moment. 

Unluckily however, Mark had tripped on the exit stairs when they made their way out and injured himself. So Taeil being the worried wort he was decided to quickly grab Mark and put him the car before driving off to the dorms.

"Mark we'll be at the dorms soon. Then hyung can call the doctor to check your window." Mark hummed as he just continued staring out of the window while Taeil drove like a mad man. 

* * *

Taeil was sitting on the couch with Mark in his lap. He didn't receive too much head damage because his ankle took most of the damage. So the doctor had advised him it'd be best if he didn't walk for a couple of days seeing as it could result to permanent damage. 

So here the two were sitting in the living room just watching tv. Mark had himself sprawled all over the couch with his ankle resting against the arm of it and his head on Taeil's rather slender legs. Taeil had heard voices then turned towards the door to see the rest of his roommates coming back from wherever they were previously. "Were back." Taeyong was the one to shout it, as he always was the one to alert the others when they had returned safely. 

Taeil turned towards him then smiled softly. "Welcome back." He said waving and Taeyong could see him on the couch with Mark's head resting in his lap. He took off his shoes and walked over to the two only to see Mark's ankle in a brace as he tried his best to get comfortable. "Wait why does he have a brace? What happened?"

Taeil sighed. "He tripped and injured his ankle." Mark turned his head towards the door and could see almost everyone standing there. Sicheng wasn't there because right now he had been remembered he was touring with Wayv as of right now, meaning he wasn't going to be back for a while. And Donghyuck was with dream if he remembered correctly so besides those two, everyone was there. 

"How did he trip? What were you two doing while we were out?" Johnny asked as Taeil could hear the worry in his voice practically breathe itself into existence. "We went to the mall because Mark had wanted to go. Some girl realized who he was and before anything could happen we left. But Mark had tripped over the exit stairs and fell flat on his face." Taeil could see the way their faces shifted from slightly anger to concern in a minute. 

They all dashed for the younger member as they began bombarding him with questions. "Does it hurt?" Yuta asked with sincere worry lacing his usually calm voice. "Of course it hurts, but does it feel painful?" Johnny was the one to ask as he was already planning to get pillows for the younger if he had asked. 

"Do you need ice for it? Maybe some water to help you feel a bit better?" Jaehyun asked a bit worriedly while frantically jumping lightly to calm himself. "I have some pain pills left if you want them." Taeyong their oh so smart leader had said with a tiny bit of worry even if you couldn't tell he was worried from how calm he was. Taeil furrowed his brows at all the questions. "Shut up! Your all giving me a headache. I'm sure Mark is fine you don't need to worry. I called a doctor to make sure he was okay."  
  


They seemingly calmed down after Taeil had told them that and they just decided to crowd around the younger. "Mark?" Doyoung had called him with the softest tone possible as to not frighten him. "Hm?"

"Do you want to watch something?" Mark had nodded and Doyoung had grabbed the remote. "Do you know what?" Mark had thought about it for a while. He took watching tv very seriously and decided to choose a very serious show. 

"I want to watch my little pony." They all blinked at him slowly. Doyoung didn't even bat an eye before going to the first season so they could binge it. "Okay."

* * *

They were on Season 4 if he remembered correctly and he things these were the last two episodes from this season as they watched it with intent eyes. Doyoung saw all the ponies lined up and then he spotted his favorite one. He crossed his arms while he stared at them. "The best pony is applejack."

"Um I think you mean rainbow dash." Yuta replied and Doyoung raised a brow. "I'm sorry can rainbow dash take down like fifty trees?" Yuta huffed. "She can probably but the real question is can applejack fly and clear the clouds?"

Doyoung gasped as if he were offended for her. "You can't do that! She doesn't have wings she can't fly!" Yuta smirked. "That's why rainbow dash is better." Taeyong rolled his eyes. "This argument is ridiculous."

"Especially when we have rarity." They both looked at him as if he just told them to jump into a lake filled with eels. "Excuse me? That's probably the **worst** pony on this show." They replied in unison and Taeyong glared at them with disgust in his eyes. "Fluttershy is better than all of them." Jungwoo said while they just turned to him. It was obvious as to why he liked her.

"Pinkie pie says hi." Jaehyun said while waving at the complete idiots before him. "Seriously pinkie pie?" They asked and he gave them a look of disgust. "None of you can talk. She's the best pony on this damn show and I refuse to hear otherwise." He said with crossed arms and Taeyong shook his head. "I expected better from you Jaehyun."

"What is that supposed to be mean?!" Jaehyun asked in an offended tone and Taeyong only shook his head. Johnny smirked. "Spike's the best one."

"He isn't even a pony? He's a dragon!" Johnny smiled at their sudden outburst and leaned back. "That's why he's the best one and should get a bigger role in this season." They turned to him and gave him a disgusted look making him stare at them in disbelief. "What's with that look?!" They all just shook their heads at this.

"Twilite is the best." They turned towards the source and saw Mark staring at the tv with a smile on his face. How could they so no to him?

"Yeah I guess she is the best." Johnny replied and Taeil could hear see their silent agreement making him smile in amusement. 

* * *

Mark awoken from his slumber with a loud pained scream as he felt his ankle jerk out of reflex. Doyoung fell off the chair he was sleeping on and onto the floor. Johnny jumped in a defensive mode when he heard the scream and began looking around. Taeyong was already at his side while Jungwoo was trying to calm him down. Taeil was no longer in the living room with them as he had left to go sleep in his bed. Yuta and Jaehyun were already awake playing some video games when they heard the scream, rushing to the source, who was in fact Mark lee.

Mark sat there as Taeyong and Jungwoo tried to comfort him. Taeyong decided to get some ice and pillows while Jungwoo just whispered comforting things in his ears. "It's going to be okay. Markie don't cry or i'll cry." He looked up and saw Jungwoo cradling his head. Jungwoo looked down at him and let his eyes wander which was a big mistake. 

As his eyes trailed down Mark, he could his stomach getting flatter with his head bending upwards. And his ribs poked out very nicely and Jungwoo couldn't help but catch his breath in his throat. The way his stomach looked so flat had Jungwoo blushing. 

Jungwoo's eyes began trailing lower as he almost didn't notice the fact that Mark's stomach had faint sights of abs there making Jungwoo turn even redder as he saw the ripples in his stomach form when he breathed out. "Jungwoo."

Jungwoo choked on air once he heard Mark's voice calling out to him making him jump. "Yes markie?" Mark crossed his arms lightly. "I've been asking you if you could hand me the bottle of water jungwoo. What were you looking at?" Jungwoo turned bright red and turned away. "Nothing." He reached for the bottle of water then passed it to mark who still had a brow raised. "Thanks?" Jungwoo turned away and hoped the others would get back soon. 

Taeyong came back and saw Jungwoo turning bright red. "Jungwoo are you okay? Your face is red." That only caused him to turn brighter. "Perfectly fine. I-I-It's just very hot in here. I'm going to go turn on the ac." Jungwoo hastily stood up and ran towards wherever the ac was making Taeyong and Mark stare at him confusingly. "That was weird. Anyways Mark i'm going to take you to your bed alright?" Mark nodded and was picked up by Taeyong as he walked to his room. 

Jaehyun opened the door for him as he put Mark down lightly and adjusted him so he'd be comfortable. Yuta lifted his ankle lightly and Johnny put the pillows down there while Jaehyun put ice on his ankle. Mark only hummed as they adjusted his leg. 

Now once he was set up Doyoung came into the room and saw the younger with a sigh of his lips. "I called the manager. He said Mark is allowed a couple of weeks off." Mark looked at him and raised a brow. "Wait why? I have dance practice and-" Yuta cut him off. "You need to rest Mark. You're injured and overworking yourself will only harm your body." Mark pouted at his logical words. "I'm fine though Yuta." He tried to sit up but ended up being forced to lay down by Johnny and Taeyong.

"Clearly you are not fine. Straining your body won't change that fact." Taeyong was the one who had spoke up while Doyoung was looking around. "Um where is Jungwoo?"

Taeyong turned to him then sighed. "He ran off after saying how hot it was." Yuta raised a brow. "What? It isn't even that hot? This is one of the more cooler days in korea." Taeyong only shrugged. "He looked pretty hot so I guess he was." Doyoung stared at him in confusion but slowly blinked it away. "Ah uhm anyway, Mark?"

"Hm?" Doyoung walked to him and rubbed his hair lightly, and ended up getting dirty looks from the others. "You'll be bedridden for the remaining weeks according to Taeil." Mark sighed. He was going to be stuck in bed for weeks how exciting. 

"Mark don't be too disappointed! We've all decided that we would take care of you for those weeks so you wouldn't feel so alone." Yuta said with excitement in his voice and that made Mark cheer up. That did make him feel very much better and the others were glad to be doing so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the "my little pony" segment is based off of the show on netflix that my little sister watches. Thought it'd be fun to add it in lmao and writing these chapters are so fun~


	4. Ten: the most confident member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten visits Mark and since the others aren't there decides to take care of him.

Mark had been in this bed for four days and was already so very bored. However the other members had often came and hung out with him while the others did their normal schedules. And even if he didn't have any of them with him, he just sat there watching tv or something in his bedroom.

Right now he was on his phone playing whatever game had kept his small mind occupied. So he sat there for what felt like hours while playing this visual novel on his phone, soon he heard the door slam close and lifted his head up just a bit so he didn't strain his neck. All of his hyungs were supposed to be out which is why he was home alone right now.

"Hyungs?" He called out lightly, a bit nervous that someone might be attempting to rob them while the others were out. As he waited patiently, he heard distant voices getting closer to him and grew nervous. However once the door opened he only saw Ten standing there with this wide eyed smile on his face. "Mark!"

"Oh Ten hyung!" He tried to sit up to give him a hug but it was useless as Ten tackled him straight to the bed anyways. He stuffed his face in Mark's neck as he cuddled him making him blush quite a bit. Mark liked the comfort for a while then slowly turned to Ten. "Wait Ten hyung?"

Ten sat up and stared at him with a small smile on his face. "Yes?" Mark couldn't help but turn red at the way Ten stared at him. "Um why are you here? I thought wayv was promoting." Ten hummed as he faced Mark face to face. "We're on a break right now. And if you wondering why the others aren't here well, Sicheng decided to stay in china to visit his family, Kun went sightseeing, Lucas had gotten the flu and the younger members just decided to practice their dancing." Mark supposes his explanation made sense. "Ten hyung, does anyone know your here?"

"I came as soon as I got the news that you hurt your ankle. I was in such a rush that I only told Kun hyung I was going to come here." Mark looked at him with a confused gaze. "No one from the wayv dorms or the 127 dorms know your here right now?" Ten shook his head. "Nope none of them have any idea i'm even here! You and Kun are the only two who know i'm here. However i'm the only one who knows in the wayv dorm about your ankle because I got so worried when coming over here."

  
Mark slowly nodded. He had enough time to process everything and noticed Ten looking around. "Speaking of which where are they? I wanted to surprise them but they aren't here." He could see Ten staring intently, while waiting for his much needed answer. "They left earlier to do their own schedules. None of the dreamies are at their dorms either which is why I was here alone. Until you came that is." Mark could see Ten's eyes light up within him saying that and he could feel his grip around his slender body tightening. "Oh so were here alone?" Mark felt like the words meant to have more implication on it but ignored whatever it was. He just slowly nodded. "Yeah, didn't I just say that?"

"Baby this is so exciting!" Mark could feel his face turning red as Ten called him that, even if he knew Ten wasn't shy to flirting like he was. "I can finally hang out with you alone how fun. I've missed hanging out with you." Mark giggled at Ten nuzzling his collarbone. "Ah Ten hyung, my collarbone is ticklish." Ten was seemingly too excited to even hear Mark and it could feel Ten's soft hair brushing against his neck. "Hyung! Your tickling me!" Ten pulled away but didn't remove his arms from Mark's torso as he hug him tighter. "Sorry Mark. I'm so excited."  
  


"I can tell. But why hyung? We hung out by ourselves before." Ten only smirked for a second before wiping the smug look off, and replacing it with a more innocent look. "I know but it's been months since I last hung out with you. And even when we do hang out it's either for a comeback or something and I just miss your presence." Mark saw Ten pull away lightly. "Oh I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Ten stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a very much confused Mark behind as he tried to see what Ten was doing. Ten came back with a bag and put it down lightly on the bed. "While I was out I got you some food because I don't know if you ate or not. There's a lot in there and it's still hot so you can eat it now if you want." Mark's eyes twinkled in delight when he heard Ten had gotten him food. He opened the bag that was handed to him and he could tons of food items like Ten had said.

There had been snacks, meals, appetizers, and even some dessert items. His eyes sparkled as he saw Melon slices in there. "Hyung, you didn't need to buy all of this for me." Ten smiled. "I know but I wanted to. I like the thought of spoiling you baby." The way Ten had said that was doing things to Mark's heart. "Here let me help you sit up." Ten got off the bed then sat Mark up after adjusting his pillows. He sat back down then stared at him happily once he sat back down. Mark was now eating a burger while Ten just watched him happily. 

This went on for a few more minutes until Ten had began giggling at Mark. "Hyung why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Ten began leaning close to him and then licked the some sauce off of the corner of his mouth, making Mark freeze from shock. "Mark you need to slow down. Your going to end up choking if you keep eating so fast. Did you not eat before I got here?" Mark couldn't even process what Ten had even said and Ten just smirked at his reaction. 

It was cute the way how he just sat there frozen with a bowl halfway full of kimchi in his hands. "Mark? Are you even listening to me? How long ago did you even eat?" Mark jumped out of his dazed state when Ten waved his hand in front of his face. "W-Wait what did you say?" Ten could hear the lack of the honorific because of how stunned Mark was and his grin only got wider. "I asked when did you last eat."

"Ah um about five or seven hours ago?" Ten now frowned. That was to long ago for Ten and he didn't like the idea of it. "Why so long ago baby?" He asked while rubbing Mark's head lightly. "W-W-Well the hyungs fed me before they left which was around eight hours ago and I had only been snacking since then." Ten frowned even more at that. He wished they had gave him some more food before they left or would've at least put some up for him in the room because he couldn't put pressure on his ankle. "Oh.. That's alright! I'm here now so i'll take care of you baby don't worry!" Mark only smiled while Ten squealed at the sight. "Your so so cute! I'm kind of jealous that the others get to share a dorm with you."

Mark was sure his heart had done many leaps with how many times Ten had flirted with him. 

"Your even cuter while your blushing! Ah Mark your just so cute I just want to keep you in my pocket." Mark could feel his whole body heat up at that small yet kind of endearing compliment. Ten squeezed his cheeks as he laid there with Mark just admiring his beautiful face. It honestly did make him upset that the others got to be around him 24/7 and he couldn't do anything about it until NCT U had a comeback which irritated him to no end. 

Ten turned on the tv and pulled Mark into his arms making him blush as he was pushed against Mark's chest. Mark was still chewing on something but Ten enjoyed the warmth he had gotten from the younger male. It was a comfortable silence with only Mark's chews providing Ten's ears with some sound. He was content with burying his head in Mark's hair. He smelled it lightly and could smell something like melons into his hair. It made him feel happy with having Mark so close to him. 

After a few more minutes Mark had tried to pull away, making Ten confused. "What are you doing?" He asked as he didn't plan on letting him go just yet. "My phone is vibrating. It might be one of the hyungs." Ten only pouted at a response. "I don't want to let you go just yet. Wait first." Mark whined at those words. "Hyung it could be important." Ten reluctantly let go letting Mark chant in victory. 

Mark turned on his phone and was shocked to see a message from one of his canadian friends, Tyler. He had began texting him and found out Tyler had moved to Korea a while ago for a job and he had planned to see Mark when he fully settled into his house. Mark lit up at that and had just went on to texting the older male. Ten only stared at him with jealousy in his eyes. 

Tyler was Mark's childhood friend, and one of the very few people who stood up for him whenever someone made fun him back home. He was so happy to be able to talk to him once more, as it was nearly impossible to do with Canada being so far away from Korea. This went on for a near hour as they just began catching up and Ten didn't like how his face turned red with whoever he was texting. He had peeped at the contact a while ago and realized it wasn't any of the hyungs much to his dismay.

Ten wasn't a very patient person but he had learned to wait. With the way Mark was texting this person was making him antsy with just wanting to snatch the phone away. But he sat there in silence just mumbling things as he let his Jealousy slowly take over him. 

Mark had been texting Tyler for a while and nearly forgotten Ten was there, but instantly remembered when Ten lightly brushed his leg against his in an attempt to slyly get him off of the phone. He feels as though Ten got bored so he just shifted a bit until Ten was facing his side which upsetted the older. Mark paid no mind to Ten as he was to focused on his conversation and Ten didn't know whether to admire his focus or to be jealous that he was choosing to ignore Ten's obvious advances.

Ten tried doing something else, to try and gain Mark's attention back just to ward off this jealousy that was eating at him very uncomfortably. He began trailing his finger along Mark's side just to try and make him look at him or acknowledge him at least. But he never did. Mark had only waved his hand off making Ten furrow his brows. What could they be talking about that had Mark's full attention? And who was even talking to?

Ten didn't know and he sort of didn't want to know who was taking Mark's precious attention away from him. Mark only kept staring at his phone and let out small giggles every now and then. Ten was starting to get very impatient and figured he had to do something or he would just be wallowing away in jealousy for hours.

Mark had sat there for a few more minutes when he could feel Ten starting to rub on his thighs. Ten smirked when he got a reaction out of him but it didn't last long as he just scooted away. Ten could not take this any more as he finally got up, took the phone out of his hands and pinned Mark to the bed with a bit of a more angry-neutral look on his face. "Ten hyung?" Mark asked a bit nervous. He couldn't help but blush at their change in positions. 

"Mark who were you talking to?" Ten asked with such hostility that Mark was taken aback. "Um just an old friend hyung, why?" Mark could've sworn he saw fire in his eyes. "Because their stealing all of you attention from me. It's making me annoyed." Mark smiled lightly even if Ten had a burning grip on his hands. "Hyung are you jealous?" 

"Maybe I am. And I don't like it." He was only joking but was shocked for Ten to even had admitted it to him. He could feel Ten's leg starting to brush against his and he blushed heavily. "You've been talking on the phone forever and i'm starting to believe you don't like my company." He freaked out at that. "No hyung I do! It's just I haven't talked to him in a few years and-" Ten furrowed his brows further and Mark could see his lips turned from a pout into a full frown. "It's a guy huh? Who even is he?"

Mark shifted at that."An old friend hyung. So you can stop being so worried.." Ten looked for anything in Mark's eyes but found nothing but sincerity making him smiled widely. "You mean it?" Mark nodded intensely. "I mean it. I just missed talking to him is all. I'm sorry for making you sad hyung." Ten couldn't help but coo at that. "I can't be mad at you baby~! I just got a bit jealous because you kept talking to him but your too cute for me to even get upset at." Ten let go of the painfully hard grip on his arms as he cuddled up to Mark.

Mark began shifting and Ten looked up at him from his chest and was confused. "Does it hurt baby? I can get off if you need me to." Mark lightly shook his head. "I need to pee hyung." Ten made an 'ah' sound as he realized Mark had been sitting here for a while. "Okay.. um wait how are you going to with your ankle?"

"I have crutches." Ten nodded then helped Mark get up as he got the crutches for him. Mark had thanked him and Ten waited right outside of the bathroom just in case anything happened, so he would be ready to come and help Mark if he needed him too.

He heard the sink running and smiled when Mark used the crutches to get out of the bathroom. He gestured for Mark to sit down on the bed and Mark sat back down on the bed with Ten now watching the tv, exchanging glances every so often to make sure he was done talking on the phone.

He saw him sending a quick message and watched him putting it down making him sit there with a smug look on his face. Mark was just watching whatever Ten had been watching which was some weird drama. "What's this about?" Mark had asked lightly while shifting so he could comfortable while Ten was snuggling against him. "Rival families." He asked as he pulled Mark a bit closer. Mark still had the bag on his bed so he just pulled out a small box of food and began munching on it. 

Ten turned towards him and looked with his head tilted. "What are you eating?" Mark looked down, he hadn't really known what he was eating. "Chocolate cake want some?" Ten nodded and he watched Mark reaching for the fork then going to feed him. He had this smile on his face as he did so. "Ten hyung open your mouth."

Ten did so and Mark fed him with the happiest giggles Ten had this smile on his lips while Mark used the same fork to feed himself. He went back to watching the show with Mark feeding him whatever he had in his bag with him and him just rolling with it. 

Mark looked so happy and Ten enjoyed how giddy he was. They were on episode four and the story had shifted to more of a love triangle and Mark was fully focused. Ten was more focused on Mark to make sure he didn't choke but he was also watching the show at the same time.

Mark was so shocked when things began getting heated between the two men in the show. As if they hated each other which was pretty obvious as to why they would. They both happened to like the same girl but that small fact didn't stop Mark from wincing with the constant fights they got into.

They sat there just eating and watching tv and Ten turned towards Mark as his face just lit upon looking. "Ah Mark, you got so much chocolate on your face. You look like a mess, it's even on your hands!" Mark giggled and Ten then got up. "Here i'll run you some bath water."

Mark tilted his head. "How will I get into the water hyung?" His leg wasn't in the best condition to be stretched right now and it would hurt for him to put his foot in the water. "I'll put you in. I'll be inside with you so you don't hurt yourself. I'll even help you with washing up if you need it."

Mark couldn't help but turn red at that. Ten was going to see him in the bathtub naked and was going to help him. His brain was beginning to malfunction when Ten opened the bathroom door. "Baby do I need to come and pick you up or are you going to get up?" Ten had teased him and Mark quickly got up as he got the crutches. Ten enjoyed the way he had became so flustered in a matter of seconds. Mainly because, of how he was acting this way because of Ten himself which made him swell with pride. 

He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. He ran the bath water and put in a small bath bomb to add some color. Once he thought the tub was full enough he turned to Mark who was already undressed with his legs shut tight and his face bright red. Ten lifted him up and put him into the tub as he turned the water off.

Mark was shaking way too much to think straight. His body was bright red and didn't have original glow. He sat there just fidgeting as his vision got blurry. "Mark. It's okay no need to be nervous. I won't do anything your uncomfortable." Mark looked up at him and saw him washing his black hair. Ten had worked his fingers through the locks lightly and it made Mark feel more relaxed, and more comfortable.

He was a bit embarrassed at the fact that Ten was now seeing him naked and in all his glory. He has probably seen things that Mark has never wanted anyone to see and that thought alone had him nervous. He knew Ten was only trying to help but it didn't stop his thoughts from wandering.

Ten soon grabbed a cloth and put soap on it as he began washing him up. Mark had washed the other parts of his body before hand and Ten had so politely turned around since he didn't want him to see him 'fully exposed'. Ten brushed a hand over his chest by accident and Mark had moaned at the sheer contact making him turn bright red. Ten froze and stared at him in confusion. "Mark did you just-"

"Hyung my nipples are sensitive." He said after looking down and Ten only slowly nodded. He would definitely remember this just in case. Mark on the other hand couldn't bring himself to look at Ten while he was being washed up. Ten soon opened the drain then took Mark out of the bath.

He began drying him off and Mark only watched with a flushed face as Ten went lower to clean his feet and legs. Ten stared at his thighs for a minute and slowly licked his lips before going back to the task at hand. Mark was attractive, but naked Mark was even more attractive. Ten didn't want anyone besides him to see such a pretty sight and was kind of upset that he was doing this instead of something else but that could always wait.

Once Mark was dry, Ten had put his clothes on for him and got to see Mark's lower half really up close. He nearly stared for too long and looked back up at Mark to see if he noticed. Mark had his eyes closed while fidgeting which made Ten sigh. He really didn't want to explain why he was staring at Mark's thighs for so long. Once he was finished he picked Mark up and put him in the bed making sure he was comfortable. 

He left the tv on and didn't even bother to get the crutches from the bathroom as he just got into bed with Mark. He was far too tired to get back up and a little to worked up down there to even try and attempt to. 

He pulled Mark close again and put his face in his neck as he began dozing off.

* * *

Taeyong and the others were almost back. And even if he knew he had work he still felt bad for leaving the other alone all day. And he knew the others had felt the same too from the way they were anticipating on getting back to the dorms. 

He picked up his phone and decided to call Mark to let him know they were coming back in a few minutes and to also let him know that donghyuck was going to be with them too since the dreamies didn't have anything else to do for a while. As he told the others of his plans they all scooched closer to him and attempted to hear the conversation. He started calling him and put the phone on speaker so they could hear him as well.

Mark didn't answer right away and he figured it was because he was probably sleep but Taeyong had always been very patient. It was sort of impossible not to when he had to look after such a big group. "Mark?" He asked quietly and could hear shuffling around which was weird since Mark wasn't supposed to be moving. "Taeyong hyung is that you? Ugh."

He heard shuffling around which was strange. Mark wasn't supposed to be moving that much because of his ankle. "Who's on the phone?" They all jumped at how raspy the voice was. They didn't recognize it because they were too occupied over the thought that Mark was with someone alone and it made them shift uncomfortably from how close it sounded. "Taeyong hyung is on the phone- Hyung get off of me your heavy and I can't talk like this." Yuta could hear mumbling and decided not to question it as his stomach turned into knots. "Then get off of the phone. I'm still tired baby." The way the word had came out of his mouth like that had shot ice cold daggers into Taeyong's chest. 

It put a bad taste in his mouth as he brought the phone back up to his now chapped lips. "Markie, who's over there?" He asked gently, trying not to speak with jealousy that was oozing off of him and the others. "Ten hyung came by earlier hyung and he never left." While Mark's voice was nice and calming, it did nothing to calm them down. Their jealousy wasn't the only thing oozing off of them as Taeyong could feel the air shift into a much tenser form. He felt as if it would take a big knife to cut it off. "Markie, what is ten doing?" Johnny had asked as his voice was bit deeper than normal making Taeyong wide eyed.

"I'm trying to sleep." They heard him grumble from the other line and more shuffling. "Get off of me if your going to sleep." They heard low whispers for a bit before a huge sigh came from the other land. "Finally! Oh um hyung, why did you call me?" Taeyong nearly forgot why he had called Mark in the first place and shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling like this, Mark can really hang out who he wants to and him and Ten had been alone in the past so why was he so worked up now?

He tried shove that thought so far into his brain that it would eventually be forgotten as he released the breath he was unknowingly holding. "Were going back to the dorms. And Donghyuck is coming with since the dreamies don't have anything to do today and he wanted to check on you." Mark hummed and Taeyong tried to keep calm as he heard Ten whining. "Okay hyung. I'll um just be in my bed I guess. See you later hyungs and hyuckie~!" He then hung up and Taeyong released another shaky breath as he turned around. He nearly jumped as he saw them just staring at nothing that was there.

Their faces screamed anger as they had their brows furrowed so far that Taeyong could see wrinkles. Taeil was the only one who looked relatively calm through the whole matter. He figured that it was because he was much older than the others.

He got up from his seat on the cold hard floor then lightly clapped his hands. "Everyone get your things were heading back home now." 

They nodded and quickly began gathering things. Taeyong didn't know whether to be impressed by how quickly they got their belongings or how they seemingly looked like they were ready to kill. Just the thought made Taeyong shiver with fear as he got the rest of his of things and picked up small trash.

Once they were all ready they got into the company cars and began sitting in quiet silence as they were driving back to the dorm. Taeyong was with Taeil, Yuta, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, Johnny, and Jaehyun. Taeil just began playing on his phone while the others were either conversating or just staring out the windows while the buildings passed them by.

Jungwoo was the one who looked the most upset which was strange for Taeyong as Jungwoo was literally just a bundle of joy. So seeing him looking so upset and distracted was odd as Taeyong hasn't seen it before.

He hoped they would calm down when they had gotten to the dorms. As they weren't even too far from them.

Once they arrived he and the others got out of the car and once the managers drove off, Taeyong nearly tumbled over at how they rushed to the front doors. Taeil looked amused as if he had a pretty good grip on what was happening.

Upon entering they didn't see them like they had thought they would. So they walked to Mark's bedroom. Taeyong didn't know what he expected when opening the door but he didn't expect a tired looking Ten breathing into a flushed looking Mark's neck. Johnny looked bewildered as he stared at the two. He then took notice of how Mark was wearing different clothes. "Mark, when did you change?"

They all now saw how he was wearing different clothes and Mark turned brighter which was alarming Taeyong. "I-I uh took a bath.." Taeyong tilted his head. "Wait how? Your ankle would be too sore to even sit down correct? And you can't walk without the crutches. Unless.." Taeyong slowly turned to Ten who was now looking back at him smugly. "I gave him the bath."

Yuta stared at him wide eyed and Johnny gave him this disapproving look. Donghyuck still had his brows furrowed and everything kind of just escalated as Jungwoo fainted after hearing those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make this earlier but I had to go out so I made it now before I forgot. Also this is quite long isn't it? I hope you enjoy it anyways~


	5. Spoiled pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten gets banned from seeing Mark alone after his antics, Mark finally gets his brace off, and Taeyong decides the best way to celebrate is with a special meal.

When Ten had came around it had caused some chaos. Yuta had began telling him how it was wrong when he bathed Mark and Donghyuck had joined the discussion a bit after to back up Yuta's claims.

Taeyong was still a bit shocked but Johnny looked pretty calm as did Taeil which was surprising. Jaehyun and Doyoung had their faces turning bright red and Jungwoo was still on the cold hard floor, passed out. 

Flash forward three days later and Ten was banned from seeing Mark alone as they were worried for the younger and right now their waiting for the doctor to tell. The doctor had arrived a few minutes later when he had showed up with a small bag.

Jungwoo shut the door after the doctor had told Mark not to out too much pressure on his ankle if he didn't need want it to swell again. Other than that, he was able to walk again. 

Jungwoo locked the door right before collapsing on Mark's left side while Donghyuck collapsed on the right.

"Hyung! You get to walk again! We should celebrate!" Donghyuck stated and Taeyong hummed. "I could make a special dinner."

"Please hyung! Your food is always so good!" Donghyuck pleased and Taeyong smiled. "Sure." Taeil and Jaehyun soon stood up. "I can help." Taeil said while putting down his phone and Jaehyun jogged up after him. "Me too!" They soon disappeared into the kitchen and Mark only leaned back as Jungwoo and Donghyuck draped over him.

"Markie do you plan on doing anything special today?" Jungwoo asked and Mark shrugged as they felt his phone vibrate. He slid it out of his pocket as he saw a message light up his phone.

Ty: Hey loser are you awake??

Donghyuck glanced over and raised a brow. "Who's that?" He asked quietly and Mark only smiled lightly. "My old friend from Canada. I've known him for years." He said and Donghyuck only hummed. He still watched the chat out of the corner of his eye though. 

Me: yeah I'm awake hyung what's up?

Ty: Ahah! Morning~ did you get the brace off finally???

Me: yeah I did today.

Ty: Omg that's great how do you feel?

Me: no different. But my ankle is less sore

Ty: that's great!! Do you still have a few days off though?

Me: yeah I do.. why?

Ty: we should hang out. I'd love to meet your Korean friends~

Me: .... Why?

Ty: Because I'm your best friend and their your Korean friends so it only makes sense

Me: I guess?? 

Ty: I have to go Mark I'll speak to you later okay? 

Me: okay um goodnight I guess?

Ty: Goodnight mark~

Mark shut his phone off then leaned against the couch, humming as the soft fabric warmed his neck. Jungwoo pulled Mark a little.

Donghyuck rubbed his hand slyly over Mark's stomach as he could feel the other relaxing. "Hyung, are you tired?"

"No." He said sloppily and as Donghyuck was going to question further, Taeyong called them in for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this story as much as I can since I want to finish it up pretty soon. Also not a long chapter because I wrote it on my phone and wanted to get multiple chapters out lol


	6. Let's me feed you

Taeyong had called them for dinner and Mark could feel his back pop and shut his eye in pain. "Ouch.." He sat up then stretched before standing up and getting ready to go to the dining table, where he saw the others already seated. Donghyuck had sat the older in the middle then pat his head before sitting across from him. 

He sat beside Johnny and Jaehyun who were watching him shift until he was comfortable. Taeil and Taeyong came back with cups and as Mark looked down at the food he could feel his stomach leap. This was a lot of food and Mark wasn't a big eater. But what he saw before him looked like a feast for a king which really had his stomach doing all kinds of jumps. It wasn't only the amount of food that had him a bit shocked but it was the smell. 

It smelled like something out of a five-star restaurant. And it looked like something you'd see in one of those commercials about food. Everything about the food looked heavenly and Mark didn't know if he'd be able to eat all of this. He kind of gulped nervously as he began shifting again. 

Taeyong put the cups down and he just kind of sat there staring at Mark. "Mark, aren't you going to eat anything?" Taeyong asked kindly and everyone turned to him. Mark just shrugged as he slowly leaned back in the chair. Johnny had took a piece of bulgogi off of his plate then turned to Mark. "Here try this."

Mark opened his mouth and Johnny lightly blew on the food before placing it in his mouth. Mark felt his eyes widen before he let out a small moan in delight at the food. Johnny was smiling at the younger while the others seemed to be bright red at the sound he had made. "Johnny-hyung it's really good."

"Yeah? That's good. Do you want me to feed you some more?" Before Mark could even reply Yuta jumped up. "No wait let me feed you now." He said calmly and almost in a smooth tone which had Mark only nodding. Mark opened his mouth and let Yuta feed him which had him smiling proudly. 

Donghyuck saw this and couldn't help but feel a tad bit left out. "Mark-hyung. Lean over here I want to feed you." He said in a casual tone, causing Mark to look at him. Jungwoo saw Donghyuck and glared daggers at the younger before turning to Mark. "Markie no, turn over here. I want you try this cake."

"Jungwoo hyung. I've asked first." Donghyuck had replied in a stern tone, with little to no hesitation in his voice. Jungwoo had faced him and only shrugged. "And I asked second Donghyuck." Donghyuck now turned back to face him with an angry glare. "I'm the youngest so I should get to feed Mark-hyung first."

"I'm older than you though, so you should wait your turn." Jungwoo replied with his teeth slightly clenched. "Do you want to fight me Jungwoo?" Donghyuck asked, already rolling back his pretty long sleeves. "If I have to, I will." Taeil rolled his eyes as he just continued playing on his phone. "Nobody is fighting anybody. Sit down and eat your food." He said as he continued playing his little game, ignoring their petty argument.

While they were arguing over who got to feed Mark first, Jaehyun was already a few steps before them. He tapped his shoulder and watched as Mark bat his eyelashes at the older. "Mark can I feed you?" He asked politely, so he wouldn't make Mark uncomfortable. 

"Sure." Mark now had his mouth open and Jaehyun fed him some of the ramen he had on the side. Mark's eyes turned into slits as Jaehyun fed him lavishly. Doyoung had came around somewhere along the way as he too began feeding Mark. 

Jungwoo saw Jaehyun and Doyoung taking turns with feeding Mark and glared at the both of them. "Not fair hyungs! I was supposed to be the one too feed him first." Donghyuck said with a hint of salt in his voice and Doyoung stuck his tongue out at him. "Sucks to suck donghyuck."

"Doyoung I will literally end you." Doyoung now seemed amused. "I'd like to see you try shorty." Donghyuck was glaring at him even harder. "You're only an inch taller than me hyung."

"Still taller though aren't I?" Donghyuck was having his patience tested enough. "Are you trying to make me angry hyung?" He asked in an upset tone and Doyoung seemingly payed no mind to the younger. "Even if I am what are you going to do fight my kneecaps?" Donghyuck was now slamming his hands on the table. "YOUR ONLY ONE INCH TALLER THAN ME." Johnny couldn't hold in his snickering as Donghyuck was now chasing Doyoung. Jungwoo had snuck in Doyoung's previous spot and looked at Mark with innocent eyes. "Markie?"

"Yes hyung?" He turned to look at Jungwoo who was shifting nervously. "Can you um.. Can you open your mouth?" Mark opened it and Jungwoo put a piece of cake in his mouth. Mark's eyes lit up as he tasted it. "Is it good?" Jungwoo asked in a bit of a slight panic. "It's really good hyung."

Donghyuck who was now choking Doyoung stared at Jungwoo with wide eyes. "Jungwoo-hyung! I wanted to feed Mark-hyung first! Your playing dirty!" Taeyong was already well aware of the fact that Donghyuck was still upset so he feared for Jungwoo's safety. "Donghyuck, you should've known I would've taken the opportunity when you left to attack Doyoung." Jungwoo said as he fed Mark another piece of cake shocking Taeyong a bit. Donghyuck was also slightly turning red. "Jungwoo hyung do you want me to choke you out too?"

"Kinky." Yuta said and Johnny smacked him against the head. Jungwoo watched as Donghyuck dropped Doyoung and stared at him. "You say that as if i'd let you do so." Donghyuck took a step forward with his brows slightly furrowed. "Do you think your stronger than me?"

"Probably. You aren't the strongest donghyuck-ah." Taeyong could see Donghyuck's whole body turning red as Jungwoo stood up. "Are you doubting my strength _hyung_?" The word hyung came out of his mouth as if he were trying to vomit it out and Jungwoo only replied with more venom. "What strength? Your built like a noodle Donghyuck-ah. You probably just got lucky when you had managed to catch Doyoung since he actually works out." Donghyuck took a step forward and Jungwoo stood his ground as the air got tenser. Taeil didn't really care as he just continued playing on his phone. 

"I got lucky? Do you really wanna test that theory hyung?" Jungwoo smirked lightly. "What theory? Everything i'm saying is based on facts." That's what made Donghyuck explode, as he now began attacking Jungwoo who was attacking back. Taeyong stood up and was quick to go stand up to go stop them. Taeil had his phone and began looking around. "Taeil hyung, what are you doing?" Jaehyun asked and Taeil sighed. "The wifi here is poor. How am I supposed to play animal crossing?"

"Your playing animal crossing while Donghyuck and Jungwoo are at each other's throats?" Johnny asked and Taeil lifted his head. "Their what?" Jaehyun sighed and Doyoung could barely catch his breath as he coughed. "Their literally rolling on the ground punching and kicking each other. Taeyong is trying to separate them but I don't know if it's working." Yuta said and Taeil groaned. He stood up and put his phone down. "Let me know if my phone starts working." 

Johnny snickered as he left and Yuta just groaned. Mark just started feeding himself but didn't eat to much as he didn't want to get too full. He never ate a lot and when he became a trainee he ate even less just so he wouldn't become "too heavy" as one of the managers had told him before when he was just two pounds above the weight limit. 

Mark had saw something that looked pretty interesting so he unwittingly took a big bite of it. As it went down his throat, he dropped the fork and could feel his throat beginning to burn. "Mark?" Yuta turned towards him and Mark had tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Yuta. He liked to eat spicy food occasionally, but this was way too spicy for his sensitive tongue. It felt like his mouth was on fire as he gulped down the bubbling saliva. "Mark?" Johnny now asked with concerned lacing his voice.

"Hyung it's hot. My tongue it burns." He said as he tried to blink away the tears. "Wait I think we have some ice cream. Johnny get him a cup of milk." They both stood up quickly and dashed to the kitchen and Doyoung sat beside him. He only rubbed his head and Mark coughed lightly at the slight burns that the spicy food left on his tongue. 

They came back quickly and set down the things. He drank the milk, and to get rid of the taste ate a ridiculous amount of ice cream before placing his head on the table. "You feel better now?" Yuta asked as his eyebrows curled up a bit. 

"Yeah but i'm tired now. It gave me a headache." Doyoung rubbed his head and then Johnny leaned over to his ear lightly. "Do you want me to carry you to your bed Mark?" He nodded lightly and Johnny picked him up bridal style as he just put his arm over his eyes to cover them from the light.

He placed Mark gently on the bed then put the blankets over the boy, to cover his body from the cold. "Are you comfortable?" Johnny asked in a soft tone as he rubbed Mark's head. "Yes hyung, thank you."

"Of course, anything for you Mark-ah." Mark couldn't help but smile at that as Johnny was a man of his word. "Have a good night sleep okay? And i'll make sure they'll keep it down." Mark nodded before adjusting himself lightly. "Goodnight johnny."

"Goodnight Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make a fluffy chapter but I don't really think it's that fluffy? I'll add another chapter in a bit but my laptop is beginning to die lmao


	7. "Thighs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to go meet up with his friends. But his little outfit sends all of nct into a thirst frenzy.

The sun rising into his window is what awoken Mark. He winced with the sudden brightness and turned the other way, just to ignore it. He could feel his back nearly pop from the way he was turning just to make sure it didn't touch his delicate face.

That was cut short when he felt his phone vibrating through his pocket. He doesn't want to pick it up, but he knows he's going to have to with the way it keeps vibrating. He turns it on and sees multiple messages from Tyler. It made him smile how easily the older got worried for him when he didn't answer the first three times. He quickly replied to the older who had questioned if he was free today.

He wanted to meet Mark's oh so wonderful friends today and also used it as an excuse to catch up with one another. Mark of course just replied with yes as he turned off the phone to now get ready. Once he got out of the bed, he went to his closet and grabbed an outfit that already been preplanned.

The outfit was already together as Mark didn't like having to search for hours upon hours while looking for clothes and he was trying to figure out if he wanted to wear it today or not. He shrugged and just went with it as he shut the closet. He exited his room then went to the bathroom that was conveniently close by. 

As he went to the bathroom he made sure to lock the door. He didn't want someone to walk in on him while he was undressed, he couldn't deal with another situation like the whole Ten incident a couple weeks back. It still made him shudder thinking about him touching all over him. 

He walked over to the shower after neatly putting his clothes down as he began sliding his pjs off. His hands were still a bit cold and he could feel himself shaking as they gently brushed over his ribs. He took the top off and folded it before taking off his pants. 

As he did that, he made sure to keep them separated from his newly picked clothes for the day. He looked at them then nodded as he got into the shower, enjoying the hot water that rushed down his skin. It felt nice as it ran down his back, chest, sides, and everywhere else. 

He washed his pretty black locks and enjoyed the smell from the shampoo he used. He turned to look at the bottle and could feel his heart leaping. It was one of Jungwoo's newer shampoos and he couldn't help but feel bad just a bit. He promised himself that he'd buy a new bottle. 

He soon finished the very enjoyable shower then hopped out. Mark made sure to dry himself thoroughly so he wouldn't get the floor wet. He felt proud as he put his clothes on, he kind of resembled one of those e-boys people talked about, just without the black nails. He walked to the mirror and brushed his teeth gently. It didn't take long and he also made sure he rinsed his mouth. He checked himself in the mirror and made goofy poses before giggling a leaving. He ended up going back to grab his clothes then he fully left. 

He put his clothes on his bed and walked backed out into the living room so he could get ready to leave. Yuta turned over to him and if Mark weren't so busy stretching he'd probably be able to see the way Yuta was staring at him with lust in his eyes.

Everyone else had followed Yuta's line of sight and then slowly regretted it. Mark wore a white beret and as he pulled his arm higher to seemingly stretch his back, it was obvious he was wearing a crop top. The crop top was loose but it barely went over the waistband of his pants. As their eyes trailed down they noticed two things. Number one, Mark was wearing fingerless gloves. Number two, the male had on these black jeans that had them catching their breath in their throats.

The black jeans were purely black, and had huge holes in the front of them. Not only that but they were hugging his legs so tightly that they looked nearly impossible to breathe in. Doyoung had sucked in a breath the longer he looked at Mark's bare stomach. Mark had let out a loud whine upon cracking his back. Taeil stood there a bit shocked from the way Mark hadn't noticed the attention he brought to himself with this outfit. He was even more shocked with the way everyone around him looked like predators. 

He whipped his head up and saw them staring at him making him look at them confusingly. "Are you all okay? You're staring." Jungwoo could feel his lungs collapse as he began choking on the younger's words. Yuta had turned to him with a bit of a strange glint in his eyes and Donghyuck was contemplating if he should forcefully make him look away from Mark or not. "Mark, are you going somewhere?" He asked and of hoped he wasn't.

"Yeah. I'm going to meet a couple of friends." He asked then smiled lightly. "Why?" They all stared at him as if he had just asked what color was the sky. This outfit had Johnny ready to stake a claim on the younger, in front of the others. This singular outfit had Donghyuck ready to fight Yuta in a brawl over Mark's attention. This singular outfit had Taeyong questioning if he was sinning with how many things he thought of Mark doing while being under him, perferebly tied up. This one outfit had Taeil's self restraint, wavering. This outfit had Jungwoo and Doyoung choking on air. This outfit had Jaehyun ready to force Mark back into his room to change. This singular outfit that Mark had managed to put together had them acting like beasts, and Mark had the audacity to ask why? 

They didn't say anything though and just let the younger guess as to why. Sadly, Mark was a bit too dense for that. "Before I go i'm going to go check on the dreamies." He said before waving them off. Taeil wanted to drag him back inside and beg him to change, but he was froze in his seat with his device shaking in his hands. 

They gulped lightly as Mark left their view. They wondered how they were ever going to be able to survive Mark. If that was even possible at this point.

* * *

Jeno watched the door unlock, thinking Donghyuck was finally coming back. He was ready to greet him but the last person he had expected to see Mark coming in. When he had turned around Jeno had froze in place. "Jeno! I thought i'd come check on you all before I went out." Jeno could feel his lip quivering as he stared at the older who only got closer to him. His arms were spread wide and Jeno had saw his stomach only getting higher which caused him to turn bright red. 

The thing that had did it for him was the jeans. The jeans were so tight and when Mark had pulled away from his hug Jeno could see how tight they were hugging his thighs. Mark watched in horror as blood came down Jeno's nose and pretty fast at that too. "Jeno y-your nose is-" Jeno fell to the floor and Mark screamed in shock. "Jeno??" Mark had turned around to yell for the others and Jeno had gotten an up close and personal view of Mark's ass, making his mind go haywire. "Jeno?? Please wait a moment! Just stay awake!" Jeno was so far gone he hadn't understood a thing Mark had said. "Thighs." He whispered as he could see Mark turning around to face him. "Jeno!?" Jaemin had came running around the corner and didn't even notice Mark. He went straight to Jeno and cradled his head in his lap. "Jeno?? Why is your nose bleeding?! Did you hit your head too hard?!"

Jeno pointed at straight ahead and Jaemin's eyes travelled up. "Mark hyu- OH MY GOD." He scooted far away and dropped Jeno's head straight onto the wooden floor. Mark stared at him with wide eyes. "Jaemin? Is something wrong." Jaemin pointed a shaky hand at him. "YES! WHAT IS THAT?!" Mark raised a brow. "What?"

"THAT! WHAT YOUR WEARING!" Mark looked down and tilted his head. "My outfit? Is there something wrong with it?" He asked confusingly as he saw his beret tilting. Jaemin screeched in horror as he lifted his arms up and could see his chest peeking out and gasped as he saw his nipple a bit. It was very plush and pink and now Jaemin was screaming. "Jaemin wh-what is something wrong?" Jaemin could feel himself getting light headed as he fainted. Mark could only stared wide eyed. "Jaemin..?" 

Jaemin was knocked out and Jeno could only repeat one word which was 'thighs'. Needless to say he was probably going to be a little late. At the loud sound, the other three came running out. Renjun had turned to the others and gasped. "JAEMIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT AND JENO IS THAT BLOOD." Jeno coughed a tiny bit from some of the blood filling in his mouth. "T-Thighs." He said lightly and Chenle looked at him bewildered. "What are you even on about hyung?" 

So much blood was coming out of Jeno's nose that Renjun thought he was going to choke on it. He sat the two up and that's when him, Jisung, and Chenle saw Mark standing there while adjusting his beret. "M-Mark hyung?" Renjun had asked and he could see Mark's shirt beginning to slide off his shoulder. It was far too big for the older. And his jeans hugged his legs so tightly that he thought he was the one who had lost air. Mark took the beret off to fix his hair then looked at Renjun. "Are they okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh um yeah their fine.." He said as he stood up to get tissue to clean Jeno's nose. Jisung had stepped forward while Chenle had pulled his phone out. "Mark hyung~ Where are you going dressed like this?" He asked as he closed the distance between them. "I'm going to hang out with my friends. I had to come check on you guys though.." Mark says while looking at Renjun used his hand to bring his attention back to him. "Your going to hang out with friends dressed like this?"

"Yeah something wrong?" Jisung chuckled at that. "Wrong? Hyung it should be a sin to look so good." Jisung had growled lowly and Mark blushed. "O-Oh." He couldn't help but look down at that. He looked down at that while Jisung kept observing his outfit. 

Chenle pushed Jisung out of the way and ignored the way he practically bared his teeth at Chenle. "Mark. Can you pose for me?" Mark shrugged and threw up a peace sign and watched as Chenle took a pic. Chenle went on his messaging app and began texting the wayv groupchat. Since they weren't going to be seeing this outfit in person anytime soon.

Lele: Hey I have a surprise for you alll.  
Lele: *Sent a picture*

Kun: What is this..   
Kun: o h

Xiaojunnie: Is that Mark??

Lele: Yeah

Yangyang: wow he's so pretty.

Lucas: WHY'S HE DRESSED LIKE THAT?

Lele: he's going to go hang out with friends

Kun: Dressed like that??

Lele: yeah 

Hendairy: Wow no wonder you always talk about mark chenle I might have to steal >->

Lele: Try it and see how far you'll get

Ten: I leave and suddenly Mark's wearing a crop top ...

WinWin: his stomach  
WinWin: HIS S T O M A C H

Kun: You gave sicheng something new to obsess over..

Lele: He's better than jeno

Ten: what does that mean

Lele: I don't know what happened but Jeno is in a state of shock with blood coming down his nose and the only word he'll say is "thighs" 

Ten: I-

Kun: he what

Lele: Yeah and Jaemin is out cold. I think he fainted and he isn't even moving

Lucas: he's what

Ten: what about jisung renjun and donghyuck????

Lele: donghyuck is at the 127 dorms  
Lele: And renjun is taking care of them while Jisung....

Winwin: What about Jisung?

Lele: he's flirting with Mark-hyung.

Winwin: :O

Ten: I-

Lucas: beat him up

Hendairy: I second that

Yangyang: I third that.

Kun: No. Nobody is beating up anybody. All of you go to bed, and chenle get off your phone i know you have a schedule tomorrow.

Lele: ok

Chenle shut the phone off then saw Jisung's face in Mark's neck. He pulled the other away and Mark looked a bit exasperated. "I-I have to go now." Jisung pouted. "You have to go now hyung?" Chenle scoffed. "Jisung you need to control your hormones."

"Shut up chenle." Mark snorted at that. "Yeah I gotta go. I'm running late. But i'll maybe come by later. Bye Jisungie and Chenle!"

He waved them off and began leaving. Jisung and chenle turned around and saw Renjun trying to stop the mountain of blood coming from Jeno's nose while Jaemin still had yet to move. "Guy's he's still bleeding."

Jeno reached out as he saw Mark's fading shadow. "Goodbye thighs." He said with such sadness and Chenle refused to laugh while Jisung pulled his phone out. "I'm going to call the hyungs. Jeno-hyung is delirious." Chenle nodded. "Good idea. I'll check on jaemin hyung." Jisung nodded but if he was being honest, he doesn't know how he'd explain this to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than that mess of a chapter, For anyone wondering how I tend to release these so quickly, I took a typing class for four years and have learned to type while not looking at the screen ahah. Also, if your even still reading by this point, thank you so much for reading my story it makes me happy to see people enjoying it~! ^^


	8. Drunken Mark

Mark blushed as he met up with his friends at a small cafe. Tyler was standing right there albeit a little nervous. "Mark! I thought something happened! Is everything alright?" Mark blushed and nodded. "I got held up." Tyler smirked and wiggled his brows. "Oh? By someone?"

"Just shut up and let's go sit down." Tyler hummed then dragged him to the table. "I got to speak to your friends before you arrived." Mark turned his head and saw four of his friends sitting there. Yukino who was older than Mark by two years just kept mindlessly drinking her shake. She was a japanese model who moved to Korea three years ago and had met Mark when he was still a trainee. He turned his head slightly and saw Hana and Misun sitting together. Hana was one year older than Mark and so was Misun from what he had understood, the two were practically joined at the hip, since they had been so close to one another. They had always done everything together and since Mark was friends with one of them, he somehow ended up befriending both of them.

Last but not least was his friend Chiwoo who was the same age as him. Chiwoo had met him before he became a trainee when he had transferred to a korean high school based in Seoul. They had been close ever since because of their ages. Mark didn't hesitate to grab a seat beside Chiwoo who had smiled at him. "Mark you made me worry! Where were you?" Yukino had asked after sliding a shake over to him which he had noticed was melon flavored. "He got "held up"." Tyler had said and Mark wanted to bury himself alive after that. "Tyler shut up."

Yukino raised a brow but before she could ask anything Hana piped up. "Mark you know your group is so big. You make me so proud." Mark turned a bit red at that. "Thank you noona." He could see Hana's strange glint in her eyes. "We should do something to celebrate, your legal right? Like your the legal age now correct?" Mark nodded slowly, not getting what the older girl had been hinting at. "I am."

Misun felt her eyes widen as she turned to Hana. "Hana, your not-" Before she could even finish, Hana cut the girl off. "We should go to the club! It'll be so much fun." Chiwoo gasped and Tyler lit up as he had just stars in front of him. "Yeah it will! And this could be a learning experience for Mark, since he hadn't drank much before." Chiwoo only turned to Mark who pretended not to hear anything. "Absolutely not. He's far too young to be going to any clubs."

"He's twenty." Yukino crossed her arms and raised a brow. "He's still too young."

* * *

When they had went to the dreamies dorm, they weren't expecting anything like what they had saw. Mark had obviously left and it was utter chaos. Taeyong had nearly fainted when he had saw blood gushing out of Jeno's nose and realizing he would only say one completely useless word. 

So here they were, sitting in the 127 dorms until Mark had come home. Taeyond did not want to leave them alone again after what had happened and he figured the best way to distract them was too watch a movie which Chenle wanted to watch, which was of course the little mermaid. 

Jisung hadn't really liked the first half of it and still wasn't paying at all but still wanted to kind of watch it, even if he was falling asleep. Jeno was pretty alright now and so was Renjun and Jaemin since that was well over an hour ago when everything had happened. 

Right now Taeyong had been trying to regain his thoughts as he stared at the screen where he watched Ursula transform Ariel into a human. He didn't know why but letting Mark leave the house dressed like that had set off so many alarm bells in his head. It made his heart freeze when he didn't do anything to make him go change and he didn't know why it made him want to vomit thinking about how people could be staring at the boy this very minute. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one feeling like this.

Even if they didn't show it, they were all genuinely scared of what types of people Mark would encounter especially during this late at night. 

They just hoped he was back before midnight. Before something happened to the younger.

* * *

They were at the club. Yukino had took quite a while to convince but when Mark had asked she instantly saying yes, only if she got to stay with him the whole night. Which he hadn't minded. So they were currently at the club with the music blaring in the background so loudly that Mark thought he was going to get a headache.

Chiwoo had dragged him away to the bar when the others were distracted with something else. Mark was sat down and and Chiwoo ordered their drinks. Making sure they were the strongest ones in the club even though it was his first time drinking. 

Yukino had nearly choked on her water when she noticed Mark wasn't sitting beside her. "Mark?" She quietly called out just testing to see if he left to the bathroom. He didn't answer though and when she messaged him, he left on her read which was odd. Yukino then turned to Hana who was only a bit tipsy. "Hm yes unnie?" She gulped. "Have you seen Mark? He isn't here."

"What do you mean? Isn't he right there..." Misun could feel herself trail off as she saw Mark wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Tyler!" She called out to the other watching as he jogged over to them. "Yo?" Hana was slowly beginning to panic and Yukino was sure she was going to kill everyone. "Mark and Chiwoo aren't here."  
  
"Wait what?" He saw the younger two were indeed missing and nearly freaked out a bit. "Okay wait calm down. Let's just check everywhere okay? They couldn't have gone too far since we saw them a couple of minutes ago."

They all nodded and got up from the table and began searching for the younger two. Tyler was so close to panicking but he couldn't exactly do so because he was sure if he turned up to Mark's dorm without him he might be killed by his roommates and he wanted to live. 

Yukino was a bit mad at herself for not keeping such a close eye on Mark even if he had advised against it. Because if something happened to Mark or Chiwoo she would probably end herself before anyone else could since she considered the younger ones as her sons. So she was the one who was searching the hardest, as if she was trying to find buried treasure or something.

She even marched into the mens restroom ignoring the way they were shouting at her while covering themselves. She didn't care about them and only cared about Mark and Chiwoo and she had to see if he was okay. After kicking in all the bathroom door she found he wasn't there. 

She walked out grumbling and slammed the door shut while looking for the two. Until she heard loud giggling coming from the bar. She walked over there and saw Mark clutching onto a bottle while Chiwoo was clutching onto him. She took out her phone and quickly sent a message saying she found them before walking over to them. "Chiwoo, Mark, are you both ok- Wait am I smelling alcohol?" She saw Chiwoo giggling while Mark was just staring at something. "Don't tell me you.. Did you guys drink that?" She pointed to the many empty bottles scattered on the counter in front of them while Mark was chuckling. "Okay we won't tell you." Chiwoo said and Yukino wanted to pull her hair out. 

Tyler had arrived with Hana and Misun in tow. Mark was completely wasted and so was Chiwoo who was giggling at nothing at this point. "Oh man.."

Mark and Chiwoo suddenly had some silent competition as they tried to do poses and Mark had just been silent the whole time, not even speaking. "Should we take then home?" Misun asked a bit concerned when Chiwoo had tackled Mark and began tickling him. "Yeah let's go."

"Okay i'll drive then." They grabbed each of their things then left the club. 

* * *

Mark had opened his door and Taeil was hit with the smell of booze. "Mark is that alcohol?" Mark only giggled. "N-no hyung." He said as he took off his boots and began trying to walk to the couch, all while stumbling. 

He tried his best not to slur but he was so drunk that he couldn't even walk. Johnny had grabbed him and sat him down on a couch. Where they had saw him staring at them with beady eyes. "Mark-hyung how much did you drink?" Donghyuck asked as the alcohol smell lingered off the older who was laughing. He held up seven fingers then just said bottles while laughing. "I think he's lost his mind." Taeil was a tad bit in shock. "You drank seven bottles?" He nodded joyfully. "Now you get it!"

Everyone was silent and Jaemin walked over to the other while staring at him in disbelief. "Hyung are you okay?" Mark turned towards him and shocked Jaemin as he quickly pulled him by his arm and was now straddling the younger with his thighs. Jeno kind of just stared a bit before seeing the situation. "Mark-h-hyung?"

"You smell nice jaeminnie." He whispered as he lightly hugged him. "He's the clingy type huh?" Yuta said and Johnny hit him on the head. "Shut up Yuta. Jaemin literally looks like he's going to die." They looked and saw Jaemin's face turning so red that it looked like he was going to faint again. "Mark hyung.."

"Hm?" He questioned a bit and Jaemin froze as he felt him hiccup into his collarbone. "That was so cute.." Jungwoo whispered a bit sad that Jaemin had Mark in his arms. Jisung looked ready to attack though and Taeil just wasn't having it. He took Mark off of the younger and stood him on the floor. However, it didn't last long until Mark had tried to get to Taeil who was now running away from the drunken cuddle monster. "What should we do? Mark is so drunk that he probably doesn't know what he's doing, and it's so late."

"We can let exhaustion get to him." Taeyong said as he watched Mark tackle Taeil to the ground shocking most of their roommates. "I got you now h-hyung." He hiccuped and Taeil began screaming as Mark was falling forward onto him, with his arms still trapped on either side of his head. Luckily Jungwoo had dragged the younger off of Taeil who was now panting for air. He turned to Mark who was now snoring away. "That was quite easy."  
  
"Jungwoo, do you want to put him to bed?" He nodded and began to carry the other to the room. Leaving them to try and figure out what to do tomorrow with Mark and Taeil could feel his mind running miles per hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I promise to make more maybe tomorrow if I can remember too ~


	9. Hungover Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's hung over and as much as everyone wants to let him sleep away but since his ankle is all healed, his schedule had been called back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOO MY CHAPTER DELETED ITSELF DJAWIDJWAJ

After Jungwoo had put him to bed, he had made sure Mark was in the most comfortable state as possible. He often worried for the younger especially since most of the time Mark was overworking himself. Of course Jungwoo knew with his pride he'd never admit he would need any assistance but Jungwoo would be happy to help if he had so asked.

But he never did so Jungwoo took it upon himself to help Mark in any way he could, whenever he could. Even if that meant making sure he got a comfortable rest. Because even if Mark didn't know it was him or even had acknowledged him for it, him being comfortable and in a good night's rest was good enough Jungwoo. 

He knew he'd never be able to do this sort of thing in front of the others because he'd get so embarrassed and besides doing something like this, without anyone but him knowing, was so much more of his style anyways.

He fluffed Mark's pillows and even put his favorite blanket over the male. He handed Mark the plushies Taeil had bought him and some of his own and made sure his head wasn't in a straining position. When Mark looked comfortable, he opened the door then left. This was good. This was enough for him to sleep well at night. 

* * *

Mark woke up with a groan as he could feel himself being shaken. It hurt and the sunlight being casted into his room didn't help either. He opened his eyes and saw Taeyong saying something while shaking and him and Jaehyun going over to shut the curtains. "Mark get up. Our manager called today." Mark didn't really want to get up, but if their manager had called he knew he would have to. He sat up and closed his eyes slightly as he stared at them. "Mark are you okay?" Jaehyun asked and he had some water and something else in his hands. "No. My head hurts." Jaehyun hummed then walked over to Mark. "Open your mouth." Mark did as told and could feel Jaehyun putting something tiny and thin into his mouth along with a bit of water. He swallowed it then looked at Jaehyun who was smiling. "It's some aspirin it should help with your headache." 

Mark nodded then grabbed his glasses to put them on his head. Just so he could see for the short while. Taeyong and Jaehyun propped his arms over their shoulders and decided to walk down the halls as Mark just had his eyes barely open, trying his best not to keel over right then and there. It was silent until Taeyong cleared his throat. "Seonghoon-ssi, said that you have a pretty full schedule today. To make up for the days you missed." Mark could feel his grip grow tighter and he just hummed in return. He knew this was going to happen, even if he desperately didn't want it too. Jaehyun looked at Mark with this sad look as he squinted his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to rest some more Mark? Tae-hyung and I can always call the manager and say your still sick." Mark looked at him as they were nearing a few of the rooms. "It's okay hyung. I've already slacked off enough." Taeyong and Jaehyun wanted to tell Mark how wrong he was. He was the hardest worker out of all of the nct members even when he was resting. But before they could say anything Donghyuck's door flew open.   
  


"Jaemin if you don't shut your mouth- Mark hyung?" Mark saw Jeno standing there and squinted to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "The dreamies got here last night after you left because of Jeno's nose bleed." Taeyong said as he saw Mark questioning reality at this very moment. Mark had broke free of their strong holds and tried to make his way over to Jeno right before he tripped and landed on top of the other who was just blushing. The others in the room looked shocked or more so jealous, but Jaehyun couldn't really tell. 

Mark had looked Jeno in the ears before leaning down to his ear. "Last night, you worried me Jeno-ah. Be careful next time." Mark's voice was full of sleep and Jeno's mind was going haywire. His voice was so raspy and the way he was on top of Jeno cause his mind to lag. He got up then grabbed Jeno's hand before leading him in the room to sit down. "You should probably sit down, your burning up." Jeno felt as if he'd pass out when Mark forcefully sat him on the bed. Mark then grabbed Jaehyun and Taeyong's hands and left to the kitchen after saying he was hungry.

The dreamies were shocked as they turned to Jeno who resembled a tomato. Jisung was cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna kill you Jeno." Jaemin turned to him and snapped out of his gaze. "If you touch Jeno i'll kill you." Chenle laughed at both of them. "Mark will kill both of you if either of you touch one another."

"Man.. I want Mark to kill me." Renjun said dreamily and they turned to him with shocked looks. 

"Renjun no."

* * *

Mark was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when arms snaked around his tiny waist. "Markie, when did you wake up?" Yuta whispered in his ear while Jaehyun and Taeyong were playing around with flour. "Around thirty minutes ago hyung." He said as his cheeks were full with the crunchy food. Mark was scrolling through some old pictures on his phone and Yuta looked at a few he never knew existed. "I've never seen any of these photos Mark, when did you take them?"

"A long time ago. I don't post all my pictures hyung." Yuta snickered at that but still watched his small delicate fingers gliding across the screen. Mark's hands were always such a beauty to Yuta although, if you had asked he'd say he loves everything about Mark which is absolutely true. 

They sat like this for a while until he heard someone clearing his throat. Yuta turned his head and saw Doyoung standing there. "What are you doing Yuta-hyung?" Doyoung asked as he yawned just a few seconds after. "Nothing doyoungie~ I'm just hanging out with Mark. Why are you jealous?" Yuta teased the younger and Doyoung only scoffed as Mark got up to put his bowl in the sink. Once he did he looked down at his phone then stretched. "I should get dressed. I have to go to vocal practice soon." Doyoung turned to the younger then smiled. "Mark I have to go as well, can I tag along." Mark shrugged. "Sure hyung."

Mark then disappeared into his room and Yuta glared at him. "I know what your planning Doyoung." He said with a tad bit of jealousy building up in his voice and Doyoung only smiled. "I have no clue what your talking about." He replied as he sat down on the couch and began eating a granola bar while Yuta glared daggers into the back of his skull. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at naming chapters I'm sorry lmaoo the name was originally something else but I forgot so you'll have to bare with this.. And sorry it's another short chapter, this was supposed to be longer but it's around 2 am for me and I wanted to get a quick chapter out, hoped you enjoyed anyway though.


	10. Doyoung and Mark

Doyoung jumped to his feet when Mark had appeared in his view. "Are you ready to go?" Mark nodded with zero hesitation before clearing his throat. "Are we walking hyung?" Doyoung wrapped a arm around his waist and ignored the way Yuta was glaring daggers into his head as he just smiled at the younger. "No the manager brought a car for us. So they should be outside now." Mark nodded and Doyoung turned around and faced the counter where he smirked at the pissed off Yuta. "We're leaving now!" Taeyong ran to the counter with powder on his face and smiled. "Be careful."

Right after that they made their way out of the door, and were met with a big black van just as Doyoung had anticipated. When they got in the manager looked at Mark and began giving him a phone to use to see his current schedule. This wasn't uncommon for the latter to do but he mostly did it when Mark didn't know what was next.

Mark could feel his eyes go wide as he looked at the manager. "Isn't this a bit too much for the next couple of days?" Doyoung tried to peep at the schedule but Mark wouldn't let him. He didn't want Doyoung to get worried or anything. The manager just shrugged. "I tried to tell the ceo that but he just said it was needed since you missed the other days." He turned back around and face the glass in front of him and Mark slumped down in his seat. Doyoung grabbed his hand and turned towards him with his infamous bunny smile as Mark looked at him. "Mark, don't worry your pretty little head okay? Your always good at managing these things."

Mark smiled back at that and Doyoung felt proud of himself. "Thank you hyung." Doyoung smiled even brighter at that. "Of course you can always count on hyung. And don't worry, I promise to look after you today." Just the thought of him being with Mark alone had his stomach doing somersaults in delight. Mark nodded then faced ahead of him as he just wanted to get there as quickly as possible to perhaps end the day sooner.

* * *

They arrived rather sooner than Doyoung had thought and he turned to Mark who had his earphones in while slightly bobbing his head. Doyoung nudged his shoulder lightly and Mark took the earphones out. "Yes hyung?" Doyoung still had his hand in his and lightly squeezed it. "We're here."

Mark hummed then unbuckled his seatbelt as Doyoung did the same and watched as Doyoung opened the door for the both of them. He led Mark out with a smile on his face and giggled at how Mark was far too short to get down. Doyoung opened his arms widely and Mark hopped into his arms as Doyoung let him down to the ground. "Mark your lighter than I thought you'd be."

"Are you not eating as much as you should be?" Doyoung said sternly and Mark just giggled. "I eat a lot hyung. I've just always had a naturally thin stomach." Doyoung inwardly sighed at that then looked at him with a bright smile. "Good. Or i'd have to force you to eat." Mark only giggled louder as they began walking in the studio. Doyoung let go of Mark's hand then pushed the doors open and saw Mark tilting his head. "After you." Mark giggled then walked in and Doyoung followed after him, allowing the doors to slam close. "Such a gentleman hyung." Mark was teasing him lightly and Doyoung only snickered. "Well I do try Mark-ah."  
  


They walked in and saw their usual Vocal coach sitting there with a smile on his face. "You both know these halls aren't sound proof right?" Mark could feel his ears beginning to burn a tiny bit but tried to cover it up with a laugh. Doyoung only coughed lightly before sitting down. "Alright doyoung-ah, Mark-ah, I need you both to practice your vocal lessons as usual. Since you have an upcoming concert coming soon. Mark and Doyoung both nodded and sat down lightly. 

Doyoung drank his water than began practicing his singing while Mark just observed with stars in his eyes. Doyoung had a great singing voice and Mark didn't know if he could compare to the older, although he highly doubts that he could. Doyoung could feel his lingering eyes on him and didn't question it. He knew Mark admired his singing voice and that thought alone made him happy. After he was done the vocal coach and Doyoung looked at Mark. "Mark come here please." Mark stood up and walked over to the him as he began trying to practice as well.

Mark's biggest insecurity was always his singing voice. As he thought it was quite weak but he would never tell anyone that. Doyoung on the other hand would say otherwise. Everything about Mark is perfect. From his face to feet, he was just a perfect individual.

That's why Mark was always chosen for things rather than anyone else. If their manager called saying Mark had a interview in the morning they never questioned it because they knew why that was. Mark was kind of like Nct's ace if you could call it that. He was more of an all-rounder of sorts and could make himself flexible for anything you threw at him. If you had told him he'd be a main dancer, he would've focused everything on his dancing. If you said he was going to be a singer than he'd practice his singing ability more. He practiced so hard to get where he was and Doyoung was proud to have a member like Mark in the group he was in.

Doyoung saw Mark's concentrated look and fought back the urge to giggle. Their vocal coach stood up then walked off. "Your choreographer should be here in forty minutes. Doyoung if you like your welcome to come home." With that he left and Mark laid down on the floor as he began coughing lightly. "Are you okay?"

"My throat is sore." He said before making grabby hands for a bottle of water. Doyoung slid him the water and Mark flashed him a smile before downing most of it in one go. "Was your throat that dry?" Mark nodded. "I don't sing that much hyung." Doyoung hummed then laid next to him. "You should, you have a good singing voice." 

Before either of them could continue their teacher walked in. "After this you both can go home since they didn't want to overwork you as soon as you got back." They both nodded and Doyoung stared at Mark while he was dancing. Doyoung didn't have to participate so he just watched. Mark messed up a few times but their choreographer was kind about it. He told Mark it was alright since he just got better and it was fine if he messed up a few steps since it was only his first day back.

Mark could feel his legs ache as he finally practiced the dance altogether and Doyoung watched intently as Mark finally got it right. He moved so gracefully and Doyoung couldn't help but be entranced with his movements. It was nice seeing him move so fluently as if he had never took a break. His moves were beginning to hypnotize him. Mark was panting and Doyoung couldn't help but to imagine the younger making a similar sound, just in a very different setting.

Mark finished up and the their dance teacher pat his back while getting his bag and leaving. Mark laid down on the floor and Doyoung crawled over to him. As he did he began smiling brightly. "You did perfect Mark-ah as always." Mark snorted at that. "It wasn't perfect though hyung, i've messed up a lot." Doyoung stared down at him then shook his head. "But that was only because you've been gone for a while don't beat yourself up. You still had a flawless performance."

"It wasn't flawless Doyoung-hyung. I still need to improve." Doyoung raised a brow. "No you don't." Mark snorted at that and Doyoung's brows furrowed as Mark sat up. "Yes I do. I still have a lot of things to improve in especially my dancing. I'm not the best dancer in the world. I'm not a very good singer and even my rapping still needs working." Doyoung sat up and began staring at Mark with this unsettling look in his eyes. 

"I can't compare to Taeyong-hyung when it comes to dancing. I can't pour my heart out into singing like you and Taeil-hyung do so easily. I can't even rap that well and i've been practicing that the most." Mark raised his finger up then looked down sadly. "Not to mention i'm not the best looking in the group. I'm pretty sure I rank dead last in looks compared to the rest of the group. I still wonder why i'm picked for all of these events instead of someone else." Mark said with a sad smile and Doyoung scoffed before lifting the younger up and placing him on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and stared up at the younger who had his hands on his shoulder. "None of that is true Mark-ah."

"Every single thing you do is perfect. Your not good in one singular thing because your good in everything. Everything that you pour your heart into becomes something that you excel in and that's what makes your our ace. So what if your not as good as Taeyong in dancing or as good as me in singing? You're probably the most capable member of doing all of them at once and that's what I admire about you." Mark blushed at that and Doyoung giggled. "And also, if were talking about looks and the fans you'd probably come right after Taeyong-hyung." Mark blushed and hit Doyoung's shoulder. "Hyung!"

"Let's get back to the car yeah?" Mark nodded and stood up. Doyoung grabbed their things as they began making their way out of the studio. Doyoung held Mark's hand with his left hand and their bag with his right as he pushed the doors open again. 

He let Mark get in before him again and they buckled their seatbelts and let everything around them turn into a blur Doyoung saw Mark laying on his shoulder and smiled as he began looking out the window. He figured it would take them a good thirty minutes to arrive to the dorms and he didn't mind that.

In fact he liked the thought of Mark and him being alone even for a few minutes. With his busy schedule he won't be able to hang out with the younger for a while and that bothers him. He's well aware of the others and the tension that surrounds their dorm whenever Mark enters a room but he doesn't speak of it.

It bothers him but he doesn't speak of it. In fact, he isn't sure of his own feelings towards the younger. Is it admiration? Lust? Doyoung clearly as no clue but he wishes he'd know. Mark had an effect on Doyoung and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

Doyoung was addicted to the way that Mark made him feel and the way he looked so peaceful next to the older had his heart nearly leaping out of his chest. It was nice, having the younger boy just look so relaxed next to the older.

The thought of him making Mark feel safe and comfortable was good enough for him to be able to sleep at night. It was good enough for him to be able to sleep without waking up thinking he did something wrong like he did almost every other night when he made a mistake. 

Doyoung smiled as he turned his head to the window on his right and saw the car slowing down making him jump up. The car came to a complete stop as he held Mark's hand and the manager turned to him. "Were here." He nodded then looked at Mark to let him know.

When he saw him however, he realized the younger fell asleep. His soft snored eased Doyoung's heart as he gently smiled at the younger. "Do you want me to wake him up?" The manager asked gently and Doyoung shook his head. "I'll carry him inside." 

Mark was picked up and held bridal style as Doyoung walked inside. It was barely the afternoon when they got back and he had hoped they wouldn't ask to many questions about what happened. He fished for his keys then unlocked the door to be greeted by Taeyong and Jaehyun sitting on the couch. "Welcome bac- Oh did he fall asleep?"

"Yeah. He must still be pretty tired." Taeyong nodded and him and Jaehyun got up as they set the younger down on the couch. Taeyong went to go get a blanket while Jaehyun went to grab a pillow. Doyoung was about to walk back to his own room when his arm was grabbed. "Hyung."

He turned around and saw Mark staring at him with his wide tired brown eyes. "Yes markie?" He said gently and Mark yawned before saying, "Don't go.." Right before pulling Doyoung down to him. Doyoung gasped as Mark cuddled up to his chest and put one leg over the other. "So warm." 

He smiled and rubbed his head and the comfortable state had him dozing off as well. He was very content with the way they were laying and was happy he made Mark so comfortable. Taeyong and Jaehyun came back. Jaehyun gasped and glared daggers at Doyoung. Taeyong only smiled and put the pillows under their heads and the blanket over them. "I'm gonna kill him." Jaehyun muttered and Taeyong chuckled.

"Let them rest, you can always kill him later." Taeyong said in a joking manner and Jaehyun giggled at that as they left the room and shut off the lights to let them rest in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later (Because it's 1 am for me) I might not upload any chapters since I have a ton of homework and i'm trying to keep my good grades up, hope you enjoy this kind of short chapter anyways~!


	11. Spoiled pt. 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong asks Mark to wake the others up so they take that opportunity to toy with him and Mark feels like he's losing his mind.

Mark stirred around for a bit as he felt something tightening around his waist. He looked up and just realized how dark the room he was in was. It was pitch black, and he heard nothing but the silence as he tried to rub his eyes. Usually his room isn't this dark so where exactly was he right now? He shifted a little bit until he felt the arms around his waist tightening and he heard a low groan. He heaved a heavy sigh as he realized just where he was. 

He had forgotten for a moment, but here he was on the couch in their living room with Doyoung beginning to cuddle him to death. It looked to be around maybe midnight since they did get back in the afternoon. It was comforting having Doyoung cuddle him so tightly as if he could slip away at any moment and he really wouldn't have minded it if it weren't for the fact that he really had to pee. 

He sat up only to be brought back down by Doyoung's heavy grip on his waist. It knocked a tad bit of air out of the younger and he figured it might've been because of the fact that Doyoung was admittedly stronger than him. "Hyung." He asked in a soft tone as to not scare him but all he got in response was a low grumble. He heard shuffling and sucked in a breath when he could feel Doyoung's right next to his neck. "H-Hyung." 

"What?" Mark could hear the annoyance leaking off of his sleep filled voice and he tried so hard to ignore his warm breath hitting his neck. "Can you let go?" That only caused Doyoung to hug him tighter. Mark complained a bit more and Doyoung finally let up and turned the other way, allowing Mark to finally escape to the bathroom. 

He rushed into the bathroom and undid his pants to do his business. He relaxed as he began thinking about the past few days. He felt as if he had been slacking off which was absolutely normal. He had to rest as he was only human and not some high tech machine that only needed work to survive. And Mark knew that better than anyone.

Even if he did know that, it didn't stop him from thinking he should've worked harder. Maybe then he wouldn't have had tripped that day and worried all of his hyungs. Maybe if he had tried a tad bit harder he wouldn't have had to take those rest days even if it did make his body feel more relaxed.

He sighed then shook his head. He knew if he only kept thinking about it that it was going to get worse and worse with each passing thought. So he ignored that and quickly zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands as he saw he was done with his business than began to walk out of the bathroom. 

He jumped in shock when he saw Yuta standing there in front of him while leaning against the wall. "Y-Yuta hy-" Before he could finish Yuta cut him off. "Hi Mark, have you been awake for long?" Mark shook his head, telling the older the obvious. "Just woke up. Um how long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here a second ago." Mark hummed at that and then looked at Yuta. "Why are you standing there?" Yuta shrugged than put his arms down as he began walking to Mark. "I found out you where awake when I went to go check on you and Doyoung. So here I am." He said as he did a little twirl, making Mark giggle lightly. "Hyung your so dramatic. Why are you even awake it's quite late." Yuta raised a brow as he smirked. "I've been awake. Haven't been able to sleep?" Mark looked at him confusingly. "Why?"

"I was talking to Sicheng all day." Mark hummed in return at that. Sicheng and Yuta have always been close to one another. The two were practically inseparable ever since trainee days and everyone knew this. If one were to go the store, the other would follow and vise versa. They just had that strong type of bond and Mark had always figured it was because they were more than friends. "Hm you mean your boyfriend?" Yuta looked at him and scoffed as he punched his shoulder lightly. "Mark. Me and Sicheng are just friends."

"Are you sure? You two have always been so close. Are you positive your just friends and not something else?" Mark smirked as he began doing a hand motion while making direct eye contact with Yuta. Yuta stared at him with confusion but soon began blushing as he realized what he was doing. "Yes i'm sure and stop that." He said as he pushed Mark's hands down. "Were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I like someone else anyways." Mark gasped as Yuta said those words.

"Oh who? Could it be another idol?" Yuta smiled at the change of topic and nodded. "Yeah it's an idol." He watched as Mark's eyes filled with sparkles as if he were in some type of cartoon. "An idol? Who? Could it be one of the girls from one of the girls from a new group? Or is it a new female idol? Or could it be, a male idol..?" The smile on his face showed that Yuta indeed enjoyed Mark's questioning. "It's a male idol Markie. In fact, i'm very close with him as well." Yuta hoped that hinting at this would help Mark but it seemed to only fuel his curiosity. "Oh from a group or a solo-"

"He's from a group. But i'm not telling you who Markie." Mark only chuckled and Yuta saw how much of a anime villain he resembled in that moment. "You won't need to Yuta-hyung. I'll find who it is that your harboring feelings for and i'll make it my personal mission to set you up with that person." He said it with such confidence that he had Yuta stunned for a moment. "Okay Mark whatever you say." Yuta then grabbed the younger's hand and dragged him off to kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess." Mark said as Yuta sat him down in one of the high chairs. Yuta sat next to him after eating up some left overs from the previous day. He gave Mark a bowl and a fork along with it as he began eating. "Hyung?" Yuta hummed in response as his mouth was quite filled with the meal in front of him. "What were you and Sicheng talking about?"

"About the concert that was in a few days." Mark looked up at him in confusion. "Why is that?" Yuta took another bite before turning to Mark with absolute stars in his eyes. "During the next break, I'm going to go to the wayv dorms to see Sicheng." Mark turned to him and looked at him. The way that Yuta had said it, made him unsure if Yuta really wasn't harboring feelings towards Sicheng. "We have a lot of catching up to do and because of that, I'm going to be spending a lot of time at their dorms. This will give me the perfect opporotunity to see Lucas and Kun again too."

"Say Mark, do you want to come with?" Mark looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait me?" Yuta nodded excitedly and went to clench his hands, dropping the fork that was currently residing in his right hand. "Yeah it'll be fun. So what do you say?" Mark looked at him and really didn't know if he could say no to a smiling Yuta. The problem was that he was unsure if his schedule would let him go with Yuta to do something so fun. "I mean I could never say no to you hyung. It's just that you know how it is with my schedule-" Yuta scoffed lightly before smiling again. "I know your schedule Markie and it should already be done by then. If not, i'll personally go down to the sm building and complain until they give you a much deserved break. You work so hard and barely get any rest, it's a wonder how your not already exhausted and waiting to just quit by now." Mark snickered at that. "Hyung I could never leave you guys." He said as he attacked Yuta with an unsuspecting hug. Making the older male blush at the close contact. 

"That's... Very reassuring to hear Mark." He said while rubbing the younger boy's head with such softness as if he thought he would break if he went any rougher. Mark smiled and stayed like that for a minute until he sat back up. Yuta was happy that his redness had went down by a lot by the time the younger seemed to want to get up. "A-Anyways. Do you want to go with me to their dorms during the break?" Mark nodded. "Sure hyung. I'll get to meet the new members." A part of Yuta wanted to take back what he had said after he heard those words but he ignored the selfishness that ringed through his body. "Okay. Anyways your quite busy tomorrow so you should go and rest up. I'll clean this up." Mark nodded and watched Yuta cleaning the bowls out just as he said he would for about a minute or so. He got bored and got up and began walking towards the couch again. 

He saw Doyoung sitting there with his legs cross and Mark blushed as he realized he had no shirt and was wearing plaid pants. Doyoung was on his phone with glasses on as he looked up at Mark's direction. "How long have you been awake hyung?" Doyoung yawned before shutting his phone off. "Since a minute ago when I realized you weren't with me anymore. Where did you run off to Mark?" Something about Doyoung's tired voice had Mark's mind racing but he tried his best to ignore that. "I went to the bathroom. Then Yuta hyung made me something to eat." Doyoung nodded before watching Mark as he walked to him. Mark got back under the blankets and Doyoung did as well as he put his face into his neck. "Your warm Mark." 

"Thank you I guess?" Mark said as he let out a breathy giggle. Doyoung was a tad bit too close for his liking. "Can we stay like this?" Mark only chuckled at those words. "Sure hyung, I planned on getting rest anyways." 

"Good. Because I didn't want to move." He replied with sleep beginning to take over his voice. Doyoung placed his arms back onto Mark's hips and pulled him closer. Mark gasped a tiny bit as he felt Doyoung's bare chest against his back. "Goodnight Mark." Doyoung whispered, sending a shiver down the younger's spine."

"Goodnight hyung." Mark replied and could hear soft snores coming from Doyoung afterwards. It would be cute if he weren't breathing into Mark's collarbone making him move from how sensual it felt. His collarbones have always been sensitive. Not his most sensitive spot but still sensitive. 

All of this was a bit too much for Mark's heart and he desperately hoped that sleep would just come and hit him like a truck so he could be whisked off to dreamland. 

* * *

The morning came and Mark jumped when he heard yelling. "Everyone get up. Their going to be here in about an hour." He heard Taeyong say with such animosity that it woke him right up. Doyoung however was a very heavy sleeper. "Hyung, why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Mark asked as Taeyong appeared before him, fully dressed. "Mark, you need to get up okay?" He said much gentler than before. "But why? I'm quite comfortable where I am right now."

Taeyoung puffed his cheeks out in but still smiled while looking at Mark who was trying to hide his head under the sheet of covers. "We have to go to dance practice." Mark could hear Doyoung groaning from behind him. "Again?! But we went yesterday." Mark nodded. "Exactly."

"Did you two forget? That award show is coming up very soon. And we have a concert in a couple of days." Mark jumped at that and looked at Taeyong shockingly. "Wait when's the award show?" Taeyong snickered at the younger's antics. "In three days. It's a pretty big award show and all of the major bands are going to be there so they want to make sure were at the top of our game." Mark nodded although his mind was wandering. He's usually good at remembering these things but why did he have such a hard time remembering that it was in three days. Mark rubbed his eyes then pushed the covers off of him as Doyoung used them to cover his face. "You up now Mark?"

"Yeah i'm up." He said as he began stretching while Taeyong just admired his lean figure. "Can you go wake up the others? Chances are their not awake yet. And Doyoung might take a while to wake up." He nodded then looked at Taeyong for a moment. "Are the dreamies still here?" He nodded. "They all slept over in Donghyuck's room and the manager wants them up as well."

Mark hummed. "I'll try my best." He said right before disappearing into the corridors that held each separate room. The first door he saw was Johnny's and Taeyong's which was unsurprising since he chose the closest one to the door. Mark opened the door and saw Johnny putting on a top. He apologized and quickly shut the door as he tried to calm his breathing. He never knew that johnny had abs but that should've been obvious with all of the exercising he does every single morning. 

He shook his head as he began heading for the next room which was Yuta's, Jaehyun's and Doyoung's room. He opened the door and saw the two peacefully sleeping on their beds. He began walking to the their beds and decided he would try to get Jaehyun up first since he was always harder to wake up. He placed his hand lightly on Jaehyun's leg and began shaking him lightly. "Hyung.." He tried his best not to scare the older because he didn't want to hear screaming so early in the morning. 

"Jaehyun hyung, please get up." He pouted as Jaehyun only turned away from him. "Jaehyun hyung please get up?" He whined this time and began pouting harder as he got no response from the older male. "Jaehyun! Please get up!" Mark turned him over and as soon as he did he was dragged on top of Jaehyun and felt his face getting redder. "H-Hyung-" Jaehyun opened his eyes and smirked as he had a pretty good grip on the younger's wrist. "I've been awake the whole time Markie." Mark turned redder as Jaehyun pulled him down lower. "W-Wait if you been awake then why were you-"

"It was cute seeing you get all pouty while trying to wake me up." He then leaned into Mark's ear as he slightly licked around it. "And it was even cuter when you were whining while saying my name." He said a bit lower to where Mark could only hear and he turned impossibly redder at those words. "Jaehyun. Whatever your telling Mark stop it. He looks like a tomato now." He heard Yuta say and Jaehyun only scoffed while sitting up so now Mark was on his thigh and he didn't know how to feel about the fact that Jaehyun's thigh was in very close contact with his crotch. "Yuta-hyung your absolutely no fun."

Yuta shrugged then grabbed some clothes. "Yeah yeah. Hurry and get up we have to go soon." Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at the older before turning back to Mark with nothing a but a sadistic smile on his face. "Markie." Mark turned his attention away from Jaehyun's thigh up to Jaehyun. "H-huh?" Jaehyun rubbed his chin and Mark blushed at how warm his fingers were. "You know, if you wanted to, I can have you whining in a very different much more enjoyable way Markie." Mark didn't know what that meant but turned impossibly redder at the way Jaehyun said those words. Mark stood up abruptly and lightly as he didn't want to fall over and began stumbling over his words. "Others I have to- I mean wake- I meant the others need me to wake them." He said before running out the room and slamming the door shut. Yuta turned to Jaehyun and only shook his head in disapproval. "Hyung stop giving me such a dirty look." 

Mark began walking to the next room, which was luckily Jungwoo's and Taeil's room. Sicheng roomed with Donghyuck but Mark figured that since he was gone with Wayv that the dreamies were using the spare bed for themselves. He opened the door and saw Taeil already up but Jungwoo completely knocked out. He walked over to the older and began shaking him with nothing but a sheer bit of whatever confidence he had in him. "Jungwoo hyung. It's time to get up." 

Jungwoo looked at Mark with absolute stars in his eyes and Mark turned redder. "Mark is that you?" He asked in his normally small voice and Mark blushed as he nodded. "Yeah it's me. Taeyong said we have to go to practice." Jungwoo sat up then grabbed Mark's hand. Mark froze as he watched Jungwoo bring the hand up to his mouth and gently kiss every single one of his fingers as if he were some type of royalty. It was clear to Mark that he was still barely awake since Jungwoo would never do this while being fully up but it still had Mark questioning his sanity. Jungwoo then pulled away after placing multiple kisses on his pinkie then pat Mark's head. "I'm going to get dressed now Markie don't worry your pretty little head." Mark only nodded. "O-Okay hyung." With that he left their room.

Now it was time for him to enter the last and final room of the day. Donghyuck's room. 

He didn't know if he was going to be able to handle that many people at once but he had just hoped that some of them were awake just for his sanity. He opened the door and stared at everyone realizing they were unconscious. As he took one step in the door he took a deep breath and tried to regain all of his leftover hope which he thought was surely lost. He looked down and saw Chenle and Jisung cuddling one another. He crawled over to the two then began shaking them. "Chenle, Jisung. You both have to get up." They stirred a bit and he went a little closer to both of them as he began standing up over the two of them now. "It's time to get up you two, Taeyong hyung said we have practice." Mark felt himself gasping as he could was tripped up by a now smirking Jisung. Jisung caught the older onto his chest and then just hugged his chest as Chenle hugged his waist. "G'morning Mark hyung." They said in unison and Mark could feel Chenle's breath on his lower back. 

Jisung smirked as he nuzzled his face into the older's neck. "G-Guys. You have to get up." Jisung only pouted at that but Mark knew better than to believe his antics. "Hyung I'd rather stay with you all day than go to practice." Mark did blush a bit at that but he didn't let it go to him. Because Jisung was a very touchy person even if he'd say otherwise. "C'mon you need to get up. We're going to be late if you both sit here all day." They groaned then let go and Mark sighed. They left the room and he figured they were going to go get some clothes or something. 

He looked up and saw Jeno, Jaemin and renjun already staring at him with hooded eyes. He got up and looked at the three. "How long have you three been awake?" Jaemin scoffed. "Long enough to see those two flirting with you." Mark only turned redder at the sassy remark from Jaemin and then brushed his clothes off. "O-Oh uhm well, can you guys get dressed now?" They nodded and mumbled something about having to get their clothes from the dream dorm. 

Now it was only Donghyuck left and Mark wasn't mentally prepared. He had hoped it wouldn't bring him a challenge just like the others have. He stood up and walked straight to the younger's bed. He didn't even get to push the words out of his mouth when Donghyuck suddenly opened his eyes and dragged him to the bed. 

Donghyuck switched their positions and was now on top of Mark. "I was only pretending to be asleep. Just waiting for you to get closer to me hyung." Mark looked up at him as he began playing with Mark's shirt. "It was hard to watch them kiss you but I dealt with it since I was pretending to be asleep. Oh you know you look very sexy like this hyung, under me and powerless. I like it this way." Mark could feel his heart speed up. If he thought the others were bold then Donghyuck was a whole 'nother level. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take this. 

"Your so red and I can feel heat emitting from your body. Even though I rather have it emitting in a different way," He leaned down to his Mark's ear and had his arms roaming the other's slim torso. "if you know what I mean _hyung_." The way he pronounced that final word sent shivers down Mark's spine. Donghyuck knew exactly what he was doing and that had Mark puzzled because he didn't even know what Mark was doing.

"Hurry up! Their outside!" He heard Doyoung say and Donghyuck got off of him and began taking off his shirt. "A shame that we have to end this so soon hyung. Though if you want, we can always continue later." Donghyuck winked and Mark took that as his cue to leave. Taeyong was standing by the door as he watched a now fully dressed Mark coming out of his room. "Mark are you okay?"

"Yep perfectly fine hyung. Just peachy. Can we please head to the car now please?" Taeyong nodded and grabbed his hand as he began going to one of the vans parked in front of their dorms. Mark just hoped he didn't have to sit near any of them today or he was sure his heart was going to explode right out of his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter as my apology for not writing. I had a huge writer's block lately but now i'm starting to get back into the swing of things. Also fun fact, I edited this chapter like ten times because I was didn't want to release it 🤧 and I edited again lmaoo


	12. A grueling practice day pt. 1

Mark was sitting in between Taeyong and Yuta and he was so relieved that he was. He was told by the manager that Sicheng was originally supposed to be there with them but because of his schedule, but Mark had already knew that.

He knew that Sicheng wouldn't be able to fly all the way to Korea from China in a day and back again just because their schedule demanded it and he was rather glad that Sicheng was in his homeland. Mark jumped out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand around his own. He turned to his left and saw Taeyong smiling at him gently. There were no words needed as the older just practically pushed away every one of his terrible thoughts with one blinding smile. 

Mark only smiled back and Taeyong just grew happier. "Mark-ah. Tell me if you get to overwhelmed today okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Mark nodded and faced towards Taeyong with a reassuring smile on his face. "Okay hyung but i'm sure i'll be fine. I made sure to get plenty of rest last night." Mark watched as he heaved a sigh at that moment as his muscles relaxed. "That's good. But still tell me or anyone else if you happen to get tired okay?" Mark just nodded absentmindedly at that.

"Of course hyung." Taeyong then rubbed his head before looking out of his window. 

* * *

Once they got inside of the dancing studio, the dreamies had took a seat somewhere else to be out of their way and almost immediately Mark began to stretch. The others behind him just watched with their full attention. Mark jumped up and turned around to face them with a smile on his face. "Are you guys ready now?" Taeil turned around to them and saw how they were still a bit distracted and sighed. "I'll turn on the music." 

Taeil walked to the speaker that had the phone connected to it and began scrolling until he found the song he was looking for, then pressed play. Mark stretched one last time before he began bouncing like a child when the music began to play. 

Taeil walked back over to them as they began to change formation. The dreamies, besides Donghyuck that is, watched with pure wonder in their eyes. It was always fun to watch the older members show off their dancing skills especially Taeyong as he enjoyed it more than anything else. But this time they weren't paying attention to the moves, or the way that the others were giggling as they made a minor slip-up. Instead they were watching one singular member who had absentmindedly drawn their attention as soon as he went back into their little circle as they danced.

They tried to pay attention to what song was even playing but the problem was that it was like they were under a spell. A spell that had them completely entranced by one person and one person only. Whom was the one and only, Mark Lee. It was like he vexed them and it was impossible for them to break the spell that he had trapped them in, not that they wanted to anyways.

Obviously though, they couldn't pinpoint when this obvious lust for the other had started. If you asked them, Jeno would probably tell you when he walked into their dorm with a crop top on but he feels as though it had began before that. As if they laid dormant until now which was very strange. 

It was strange how just now they were beginning to think of the older male in such a strange way but they weren't really going to stop doing so anytime soon. So they just observed and Jaemin gulped as he watched a bit of sweat slide down Mark's neck. 

The older who was completely oblivious to the fact the way that they were looking at him with such lustful gazes aimed at him, walked straight over to them with a smile on his face. Seeing him from afar was hard enough but when he walked closer they could see the sweat beginning to stain his shirt. He sat right in front of them and just cheerfully stared at them with tiny little stars in his eyes. Honestly out of all of them sitting here, he looked the most innocent.

"It's your turn. Did you guys bring water?" Jaemin blinked a bit then dug into his bag to see six bottles of cold water. "Yeah I made sure." Mark smiled and rubbed Jaemin's head. "You're always so prepared Jaeminnie, good job." He doesn't know why but this praise had him very happy. He was used to it though, getting praised by the other members. So he was unsure as to why Mark's praise did things to him but he just thought it was because of the fact that he said it in such a kind tone. "Thank you hyung. Um are you guys going to head back now?" Mark shook his head. "We still have a bunch of things to do today, and Taeyong-hyung said he didn't want to head back without you guys yet." Jaemin hummed as he now stood up, gesturing the others to do the same. "Okay. We'll get started now." 

Mark nodded and moved out of their way to lay down on the floor. His stomach was slightly grumbling and his head hurt with how bright the lights were so he used his arm to shield them. Almost a few minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Taeyong who was looking at him with nothing short of a smile. He handed Mark a granola bar and a bottle of water as he helped him sit up. "I ordered food and it should be here by the time the dreamies finish up." Mark smiled at that. "Thank you hyung." 

"It's no problem. As a leader I should make sure you're all healthy and strong." Mark couldn't help but to giggle at that. Taeyong was a good person inside and out and absolutely was a strong person with no malicious intent which is what made him so proud to have the older as a leader. 

He always made sure the others were okay before he did anything and that alone proved to Mark that Taeyong was just that kind-hearted. "Hyung, you're such a good person you know that? I aspire to be like you one day." Taeyong giggled at that but couldn't hide the light blush that crept on him. "Thank your Markie, although your already a good person." He smiled when Mark lit up at that. "You really think so hyung?" 

Taeyong hummed in delight as he rubbed the younger male's head. "I know so Markie. Now hurry and eat your granola bar so you can at least get some strength back." Mark nodded then opened it as he began to nibble on the tiny bar. Taeyong watched with a bright smile on his face as he watched the younger eat it with no hesitation. He turned away and watched as dream practiced one of their latest songs. Whenever someone messed up they ended up doing it from the top. 

Finally on what looked to be around the 10th time, they got it right. They got it right and were able to continue the dance without restarting from the start once more. This was good for Taeyong because Doyoung looked ready to strangle someone if he had to hear boom one more time. 

Chenle was giggling when they switched positions then continued doing the moves as fluently as he could. The others made sure to pay attention to the dreamies and assist them if they messed up but that doesn't mean they didn't miss the way that Taeyong was looking at the younger. 

Right as the song ended, Donghyuck collapsed on the floor and rightfully so. He was clearly beyond tired and wanted nothing to do than rest and Mark could respect that. He remembers when he was in dream and got tired pretty often. Not as if he gets sleep now anyways. 

Taeyong heard a knock on the door then stood up. He opened the door and pull a small cart in the room. "Food's here." He said and instantly everyone lit up with excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing isn't the best because all I write are my homework papers but thank you for baring with my story for this long it means a lot. 
> 
> Edit: dunno if i've said this before but thank you to everyone whom likes/comments on my work my laptop kinda sucks and I don't really get all of the comments at this point ^^;


	13. A grueling practice day pt. 2

Everyone suddenly brightened up when Taeyong came in with a cart filled with different dishes and Mark could feel his mouth beginning to water. 

There were so many good dishes scattered onto the cart and he honestly wanted to try them all but he knew he couldn't. 

With the concert being so close that meant they had to keep a watch on their weight. Which annoyed him honestly.

Because of this diet he wouldn't be able to eat as much as he wanted, so sadly he'd have to stick to one singular dish.

But Mark planned on making the most out of that one singular dish regardless. When Taeyong finally set the food dishes down, Mark grabbed the one he locked eyes with first. 

There were some complaints here and there but they dropped them when they saw how happy Mark was when he picked it up.

It wasn't anything spicy and he was glad because he didn't know if his stomach would be able to handle something like that at the moment so he went with something just okay. 

He took the plastic off the meal then pried apart the chopsticks before he bit into it.

Mark paused as his tongue went around the meal. It was good, great even. It tasted like something straight from home.

It reminded him of his mom's cooking but it also reminded him of a five star meal. The food itself was absolutely stunning.

From the way it looked to the way it tasted. Honestly, he felt like he was in heaven.

The different layers of the meal danced around his tongue and he was enjoying it a lot. 

Mark didn't even listen to the conversation the others were having as he was far to engrossed in his meal before him.

It tasted like something you'd order straight from a foreign country and he honestly enjoyed it.

He enjoyed every single bite of the meal that happened to be doing a flip with his taste buds.

And he couldn't help but release a small yet quite loud moan while eating this absolutely delicious meal. 

Everyone stopped when they heard the sound and turned to Mark who was far too gone with his meal to even pay attention to them anymore. 

He was paying so much attention to the food in front of him that it looked like they were looking at a couple, with Mark being the one head over heels in love.

He released another moan just sounding a bit stuffed and they couldn't help but blush. Renjun tilted his head confusingly as he watched Mark.

"Is this what you would call food porn?" He asked albeit a bit curious and everyone snapped their heads towards him bewildered at the wild question. Jaemin punched his shoulder lightly and glared. "Renjun keep your mind out of the gutter." Jaemin said with a sharp gaze aimed at him and he just replied with a shrug. "Would it though? I'm honestly curious." Yuta blinked at Renjun before sighing. "Renjun be quiet."

"Okay."

* * *

It was around maybe three or so in the afternoon when Mark and the others seperated for their very different schedules.

Mark remembered how they made him promise not to stay too long or they'd drag him themselves, making him chuckle a tiny bit.

Right now he was on the middle of practicing his vocals and remembering his lines.

It was probably 16th attempt and he was honestly dissapointed how he kept messing up one line in his rap in Cherry bomb.

Although you can't blame him, that's probably his longest rap so far and it's quite difficult if you've haven't practiced it for a while.

Which he hasn't since for the last few days, he has been recovering from the ankle which he had caused.

Sometimes he wonders what would've happened if he hadn't injured his ankle that day.

Maybe instead of trying to remember his lines, he'd be on stage already with the other members while they sing to their fans.

It was a nice thought and it helped him focus a bit more. The faster they get their schedules done the faster they get to go back onto stage.

And the faster they get to go back onto stage, the faster Mark gets to please his fans.

And honestly, Mark is a huge crowd pleaser so this alone was rather very motivating.

He looked up and saw his vocal coach coming back with a water bottle in hand and smiled to himself when he finally had managed to remember the line.

He pat Mark's back lightly. "Good job. It's getting late now so you should probably get back to the dorms." Mark nodded and thanked the teacher before standing up and gathering the rest of his belongings in the small bag he had. 

Mark liked the way the lights began slowly going out as he walked through the halls.

It was nice, and the blank white ceilings made it better in his opinion. 

He hummed softly the tune to Cherry bomb while walking through the empty halls. Nobody was there but that was to be expected since it was nearly midnight.

He twirled in the empty halls by himself and giggles when he nearly slipped. 

Mark leaped in the air playfully and nearly let out a loud laugh when his arms flailed around like floppy little fishes.

He straightened his clothes up when he reached the front doors of the sm building and opened the door. 

He was surprised to see Taeyong and Jungwoo standing in front of what looked to be multiple cars. "Mark!"

"Jungwoo? Taeyong? What are you two still doing here?" Mark took a few steps forward in confusion. He soon realized, nobody had left.

"We waited for you. We didn't want to go home without you so we decided to wait until you came out." Taeyong explained and Mark slowly nodded. He honestly has no clue as to why they would wait but he can't but help to be grateful.

He was glad that they didn't leave him but this small part of his body was a bit saddened that they got held up because of him. He snapped his gaze right back up to Taeyong and Jungwoo and saw how tired they looked. Jungwoo yawned and Taeyong was very slow in his movements. 

If they were so tired why didn't they just go back to the dorms? It's not as if they hadn't left him alone before so why did they decide to stay now? 

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of Taeyong's voice calling his name, making him snap his gaze back up to the older. "You'll be getting in the car with Jungwoo and Donghyuck." Mark nodded and watched as Taeyong stretched before he walked off to another car. Jungwoo opened the door to the car they were right in front of and gestured for Mark to go in first, so he did.

He was seated in the middle and once he was fully buckled in, Jungwoo hopped in the car and shit the door after putting his seatbelt on. 

Mark could feel arms wrap around his own and looked to his left to see a tired looking Donghyuck. "You took awhile."

"I'm sorry." He replied and Donghyuck only hummed. "It's okay, your here now." Jungwoo stared at the whole scene and decided he didn't like it, so he pulled Mark a bit closer to him making Donghyuck whine at the loss of contact. But he fell back asleep.

Jungwoo however enjoyed the way Mark's hand instantly fit around his own. Like they were just waiting to be covered by his own. It made him happy.

He watched Mark yawn before laying on his shoulder. "Jungwoo."

"Hm?" He replied a bit tiredly as he laid his head on top of Mark's. "Your warm." Mark said to the older who was already fully tired.

That was the last words the two exchanged before being carried off by the world of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah sorry for not updating my laptop is really messy so I wrote this on my phone! Anyways I tried practicing writing and hope it's at least a bit better than before! thank you for reading my story ~ Chia


	14. Jaehyun and Mark: A chaotic mess

Mark woke up with a terrible ache in his shoulder. It felt like he had been lifting wood his entire life which would impossible with his physique.

He stretched his body out and winced when his shoulder popped. He hugged himself protectively, as if he were afraid of some invisible force attacking him.

He stayed like that for about a minute until he heard someone chuckle. He looked up and saw Jaehyun walking towards him with a cup of what looked to be coffee. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" 

"Not really." Jaehyun hummed and set the coffee down in front of him. "You might wanna drink this." 

"Why do we have another practice day today?" He asked but he didn't refuse the cup of coffee brought to him, instead he quickly took a sip regardless of the burn he felt on his tongue. "No. But you'll need this to recharge." Jaehyun replied snickering at the way Mark stuck his tongue out when he burnt it.

"Ah." He replied even though he wasn't really paying attention to what Jaehyun had said only listening to the important bits. "So it's a free day?"

"Well it's just you and me today. The others decided to go and finish some extra work they had." Mark hummed at that as he blew his coffee. It looked cooled down enough so he took another sip of it carefully. Jaehyun made his way onto the couch and sat next to Mark with a smile on his face. 

He leaned back onto the couch while Mark got to drink his coffee even though it was a bit bitter. 

Jaehyun just observed with a smile on his and giggles when Mark got some cream on his upper lip. "What?" He asked, confused as to why Jaehyun was laughing.

Jaehyun smiled and leaned over Mark and grabbed a tissue to wipe his lip. He looked down and noticed how close him and Mark had just become. 

He quickly steadied his shaky hand, wiped the cream off his lip then sat back down as Mark just blinked in confusion. 

Jaehyun was a tad bit red although he'd rather not admit it. He cleared his throat before stretching. "I'm bored." Mark whispered as he began slumping into the couch. 

"Oh? What is it that you want to do?" Jaehyun replied as he was kind of beginning to get bored as well. And to that Mark just shrugged. "I don't want to go out."

Jaehyun hummed and just stared at Mark with a shy smile but he doubts the younger could tell the difference. 

"We don't have to leave the dorm. We can easily have fun here." He said while scooting closer to Mark. "But first, I'm hungry do you want something to eat? We can always eat the leftovers." 

Mark nodded and Jaehyun disappeared into the kitchen to go eat up some of their leftover food items. 

When he came back he had two plates with pizza on them and put one on the coffee table for Mark to take, and he made sure to thank him before eating it. 

Jaehyun watched him for a second before eating his own food. 

And so they sat there in a comfortable silence just eating away. 

Once they finished, Jaehyun picked their plates up and took them to the sink and this time Mark had followed him like a little puppy. 

He observed Jaehyun washing the dishes but then turned to the backdoor with this smile on his face. "Jaehyun let's go swimming."

"Mark we just ate. You'll get a cramp if you go swimming now." Jaehyun slyly replied while putting away the dishes. "Please! I want to go swimming and I wasn't able to do that when my ankle was bandaged." He was pleading at this point and Jaehyun could see his puppy eyes being into play here. "We can go swimming but just wait or you'll get a cramp. I wouldn't want you to sink." Mark smiled. "Okay!"

Jaehyun watched as Mark disappeared into his room and began chuckling to himself while putting away the remaining dishes in the now empty sink. 

A few minutes later Mark came out dressed in some shorts while Jaehyun was lounging shirtless. "Jaehyun can we go to the pool now?" He asked with a smile on his face and Jaehyun nodded. "Yeah sure." Jaehyun took off his shirt as he grabbed Mark's hand and marched to the back door with a smile on his own face.

Mark was beyond happy and just continued walking with Jaehyun as they finally got to the door. Jaehyun opened the sliding door and smiled. Jaehyun sat in a chair as Mark was walking to the water. 

"Jaehyun come here!" He shouted and Jaehyun stood up immediately walking over to the younger. Mark walked behind him and pushed him into the pool.

But jaehyun being the sly dog he was pulled Mark in after him allowing them both to fall into the water.

When they went to the bottom of the pool Jaehyun would've joked about how it looked like a scene from a drama if they weren't so close up right now. 

He could see Mark's eyes fluttering as the male rested on top of him in the pool. 

Jaehyun could probably write a essay about how pretty Mark was but refrained from thinking about that. Luckily he didn't have to think about his eyes fluttered underwater anymore when they went back to the top. 

Mark got the water out of his eyes then pushed his hair back before glaring at Jaehyun. "You couldn't wait till I took my shirt off? I'm all soaked now!" He said while lightly hitting Jaehyun on the arm making the older of the two let out a breathy laugh. "You shouldn't have pushed me into the water without expecting to be dragged in Markie?" He replied in a playful tone making Mark push him under the water. 

Jaehyun grabbed a pool noodle and hit Mark making him scream as he let go of Jaehyun before jumping out of the water. 

He ran back inside grabbing a pool noodle of his own and began hiding from Jaehyun. Jaehyun smirked as he jumped out of the water and went inside even though his pants were leaking water. 

"Markie? Where are you?" Jaehyun asked a bit playful as he searched their empty dorms.

His confusion turned into shock when Mark came around the corner and hit him with the noodle as he fell to the ground in shock. 

Mark was laughing before Jaehyun tripped him up. He grabbed onto the TV stand and quickly balanced himself before he fell to the ground. 

And this is how their little pool war started.

Plates were breaking, Vases were crashing, and there was lots of shouting. 

They were quoting different TV shows Everytime they'd engage in a battle but it would also end up with them breaking more than a few dishes. 

Here they were making their rounds to the living room while pretending they were in a drama. Jaehyun came out of the kitchen with a black cloak and sunglasses on his eyes. "I will be the one to defeat the dragon." 

Mark came off the couch dressed in a red cloak. "No I will." He said as he hopped off the couch readying his battle stance to fight the "villain" known as Jaehyun. 

They attacked each other with the pool noodles before falling flat to the ground while breathing harshly. "That was fun." Jaehyun said in-between breathes as he tried to regain his previous strength.

"Yeah." Mark replied in a mere whisper as he felt his cloak sliding down his shoulders. Jaehyun never had it strapped on properly so it just fell off his shoulders. 

He turned over to Mark and watched the younger suddenly stand up. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen." He simply replied while opening one of the cupboards to reveal ten unopened bottles of Soju in a bag. 

Mark stared at them before turning to Jaehyun for a second. The older had stared at him too knowing exactly what Mark was thinking.

Now Jaehyun knew it'd be irresponsible of them to drink all of the bottles especially in one sitting but that wasn't going to stop him. So he gestured for Mark to bring the bottles over to him.

Mark brought all ten of the bottles and they each opened one bottle and began drinking it like there was no tomorrow.

Three bottles later and their completely wasted . 

Jaehyun was still downing a fourth one while Mark was just giggling. Jaehyun turned to Mark and hiccuped when the younger turned to him. "Jaehyunnie." He said with a smile on his face and Jaehyun could see the cloak beginning to uncover his bare chest. "I want to hug you. Can I hug you?"

Jaehyun just stared but poor drunken Mark took that as an invitation and hugged him tightly while he finished the fourth bottle. "Mark your warm." He said huskily and Mark giggled. "Of course I'm warm jaehyunnie." 

They stayed like that for maybe a minute until they decided to drink more. 

The bottles were completely empty and they were fully intoxicated at this point that Jaehyun just laid down on the ground. 

About an hour later, Taeyong and the others got back from work. "We're home!" He shouted as he walked into the dorm. They paused immediately when they saw what a mess it was.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, Dishes were broken and even Taeil's favorite vase had been shattered on the floor. "What the hell happened here?" Doyoung asked a bit confused at the mess regarding their dorms. 

Taeil walked inside and was so glad he had his shoes on when he stepped on a piece of glass. The dorm was dead silent and they would've wondered if they were alone if it weren't for the muttering they kept hearing. 

They took off their shoes carefully as they walked out into the room that was filled with darkness. 

They walked around for maybe a minute before they could hear a voice getting louder. "Mark? Jaehyun?" Taeyong called out assuming the worst. Yuta's nose twitched as he smelled something off. "Am I.. smelling alcohol?" They all smelled the air and indeed smelled the remaining smell of alcohol filling the air. "You don't think.." Johnny trailed off and they were all thinking what he was thinking, even if none of them wanted to say it. 

They could see a black cloak resting on the floor near the couch. So they quickly dashed to it and froze. There were ten bottles of Soju lying across the floor and when Jungwoo went to check them, they realized they were completely empty. 

When they turned to the couch they could see Mark and Jaehyun completely drunk. Mark was sitting on the couch regardless of the clothes scattered across it, with this far out gaze. He still had his red cloak on that was barely hanging on because of his arms. 

His shorts had long dried but looked a bit soaked still. They then saw Jaehyun on the other side of the couch ranting to mostly himself about tissue. 

Taeil walked over to the two and began shaking Mark. "how much did you two drink?" He asked hoping they just spilled some somewhere and it dried before they got home. Mark giggled however and they just stared as Taeil had this serious look in his eyes. "F-Five." He said in between giggles and Taeil froze. They really did drink all of the bottles he thought. 

He ran a hand through his hair out of frustration and Johnny attempted to do his best to calm the older down. Taeyong on the other hand was so confused about what to do in this situation. 

"I told you guys we shouldn't have left them alone! You guys told me it'd be alright because Jaehyun was "responsible" but look were we are now! Mark won't stop giggling at nothing and Jaehyun is going on this long tangent on tissue companies!" Yuta was ranting at this point while pointing at the two completely wasted members. Jungwoo was just awkwardly standing there with Donghyuck while Doyoung was now shouting as well. "Well we couldn't leave Mark alone! You already know he's not responsible!" 

"Honestly someone else should've stayed with them to supervise them! At least then they wouldn't be completely wasted on ten bottles of Soju!" Yuta and Doyoung were just going back and forth with this little argument and Jungwoo and Donghyuck just stood there. 

Jungwoo turned to Mark and felt his eyes go wide when he saw Mark trying to stand. "Mark what are you doing?" He asked in a hushed voice and regretted it when Mark looked at him with wide puppy eyes. 

Without a second of thinking, Mark began wobbly walking over to Jungwoo who just stood there frozen as he saw Mark's bare chest while the cloak slid down slowly. "Woo." He said with a slur before hiccuping lightly as he stumbled over to Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo could feel his face getting red from just looking at him however, nothing could prepare him for when Mark wrapped his arms around him. Mark rested his weight fully on Jungwoo making them both tumble down to the ground. 

Mark's bare chest was resting on his own as he had his arms wrapped around Jungwoo. Jungwoo was completely red and trying to pry off a clingy drunk Mark. 

Mark looked up at him and Jungwoo regretted the fact that he looked directly at his cherry stained lips. 

Mark immediately began to kiss his face making Jungwoo freak out as his heart began to speed up from the close contact with the younger male. 

Jungwoo was very affectionate, that was obviously no secret to any members of the band but now this was absolutely pushing his own limits. 

His heart felt like it would break out of his chest, his body was completely red and his mind was running miles a minute. 

Donghyuck saw Jungwoo struggle and he wasn't gonna lie, he was jealous. But he could Jungwoo's trembling hands and despite his jealousy he tried to pry off the drunk Mark off of the somewhat same Jungwoo. 

And soon, chaos began unfolding in the dorm. 

Taeil was pissed off and was being restrained by Johnny who was rather strong despite his lean figure. Taeyong was comforting Jaehyun who was suddenly crying. 

Yuta and Doyoung were still arguing and had resulted to insulting one another. And Jungwoo was being pinned down by a strong drunk Mark who wanted to plaster his face with kisses while Donghyuck tried to pry his iron grip off the older male. 

It was a complete mess so far at the 127 dorm.


	15. The aftermath

After last night's antics, everyone kind of passed out. Mainly from exhaustion, since they used all their energy up in one night.

Taeyong, even though he was just as tired, was the first one to wake up as always. 

He got up and found he slept on the couch. After stretching he stood up and stepped past the bodies scattered along the floor. 

He saw Mark sleeping on top of Jungwoo who had this scared look on his face even in his sleep. 

He sighed before moving Mark off of the younger and unto the couch. He put Jaehyun in his original spot on the couch and heaved a huge sigh before moving all of them into comfortable positions on different furniture items he could find. 

Once they were comfortable, he put a blanket on them while smiling. When he walked over to Mark he rubbed his cheek a bit before walking over to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. 

He cracked his knuckles before getting a pan and cracking an egg on it while whipping out his trusty waffle maker. 

He found himself humming as he prepared the food. He often found himself doing this purely out of habit since everyone else in the dorm would always be asleep around this time. 

He folded the omelette and put it on a plate with his trusty spatula. He then opened the waffle maker and took out two perfectly golden brown waffles and propped them on the same plate. 

He put syrup on the waffles as he stacked them and smiled happily when he realized how fluffy they are. 

And he continued doing this little technique until he got down to the last plate. 

Once he was finished he took the plates one by one to the dining table and placed them down on the table. He got out a few cartons of juice, not knowing which anybody would want to drink, and put them on the table with empty glasses. 

He then topped it all off by placing the silverware next to the plates and smiled as he clasped his hands together while admiring his work. "Food's ready!" He shouted and watched as they all jumped up and dashed for the table. 

Mark and Jaehyun looked worse compared to last night when they were completely drunk. As they sat down Jaehyun would've faceplanted into his food, if it weren't for Taeyong swiftly moving it out of the way. 

Taeyong sat beside him and rubbed his head gently. "Are you okay Jaehyun?" He asked as sweetly as possible and Jaehyun just groaned. "My head's killing me." 

"Maybe if you didn't decide to drink five full bottles of Soju you'd be alright now." Yuta said with a scoff escaping his lips right before Doyoung elbowed him. "Dude not the time." 

Yuta just rolled his eyes while wiggling his fork around. "Yeah yeah." Taeil stood up and a second later came back with a bottle of aspirin. "This should help." He said while sliding the bottle over to a sleepy Jaehyun. He lifted his head up and smiled. "Yeah thanks." He propped the pill into his mouth and drank some orange juice to wash it down. It didn't work right away but it lessened his headache a bit. 

"Do you feel better?" Taeyong asked kindly as he turned to Jaehyun with a smile on his face. "Yeah thank you." Doyoung turned to Mark only to see Johnny pushing his head back while dropping something in his mouth. "Johnny what are you doing?" Yuta asked with a raised brow.

"Helping him. He said he couldn't swallow the pill." Johnny replied as if they were watching something normal. But this was far from normal. 

Mark's head was bent back so far that they thought that it was going to snap off and run away from him. And Johnny seemed to have no remorse for the younger whatsoever. 

They heard a huge gulp and just stared at the two before them as Johnny peaked his head up and into the younger's mouth. "Now what are you doing?" Jaehyun asked this time as this was most definitely not normal. "Making sure he swallowed it." 

He sat back down and lifted Mark's head back up normally while patting it. "Good job Mark. You did good." He said with a smile on his face. Even though Mark wasn't even paying attention. 

The younger looked like his soul was stolen from his body and he had no way to get it back. And his head kept moving so much that they were positive it was just waiting for that little nudge to fall off, pack up, and make it's trip around the world. 

"Mark, hey Mark are you listening to me?" Johnny asked and Mark turned to him and nodded a bit but it looked liked he was dragging his head to move. It was honestly quite weird. "Good! Now eat up. You'll need your strength." He said and Mark looked so dizzy that they had pitied him. Jungwoo who was on the other side of him rubbed his hand on his knee lightly to try and get Mark to focus. 

Mark sent a light smile his was as if to tell him, don't worry, as he began to take tiny bites of his omelette. Making the other smile as he took a sip of his own drink. 

Donghyuck was probably the only one who saw Jungwoo's hand on Mark's knee and really didn't like it. But he ignored it, as he was far to tired to cause a scene this early in the morning. 

Taeyong was looking at his phone the entire time and then looked up at the others. "Alright we'll need to work hard today!" 

"Why?" Johnny asked with a piece of a waffle in his mouth. "Because our concert is tomorrow." 

"What." Donghyuck said, shocked as it was that soon. "Manager said he wanted to get it out of the way since the award show is coming up soon." 

"How soon?" Yuta asked and Taeyong looked down at his phone again. "Three days." 

"Three days..?" Jungwoo questioned feeling a tad bit of stress now. "How exactly are we gonna be able to prepare for that if the concert is tomorrow?" Taeil said with an exasperated look on his face. "We just have to work extra hard! Besides we won't do that many songs at the award show anyways. At the most it'll be like two." Taeyong reminded them with a smile on his face. 

Mark had snapped out of his dazed state as Johnny pat his shoulder lightly. While they were talking about their plans, Johnny was feeding Mark with a smile on his face. "Even if we work hard Taeyong. It'll probably still be nearly impossible to be able to practice that much in a day." Taeil reiterated with a sigh escaping his lips. 

Jungwoo who was on the other side of Mark also began feeding him. Mark's plate was empty now so they were just feeding him off of their own since they were quite full. Mark didn't mind though since he enjoyed the free food. "That's why we'll need to work hard taeil! So everyone eat up and so we can quickly get the practice done with for today."

They sighed and nodded and Donghyuck saw out of the corner of his eye that Jungwoo was feeding Mark happily. "No fair Jungwoo! I want to feed Mark too!" He yelled, giving the two attention and Jungwoo shrugged. "Maybe you should've sat beside him Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck would've leaped at Jungwoo if it weren't for Yuta, Doyoung and Taeil holding him back from the other. Jaehyun snickered at the scene before him and Taeyong sighed heavily.

* * *

It had been maybe around seven hours since they started practicing and they were exhausted. 

Mark was lying on the floor as sweat dripped down his skin. Everyone else were just as tired as Taeyong took one glance at them.

They were very clearly exhausted but they did good. Not a single one of them messed up so far and Taeyong was proud. "You did good." He said just loud enough for them to hear. "We should be done now." He said a bit louder and could hear multiple people sighing. "Finally. I want to sleep." Taeil said mostly to himself.

"I want to build a cocoon." Donghyuck said a bit louder as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Taeyong bounced to his feet and clapped his hands drawing attention to himself. Everyone looked at him as if he had just summoned a demon. "We need to pack up our things so we can go back to the dorms?"

"How in the world do you have so much energy?" Jaehyun said in disbelief as the older didn't look tired. "It's Taeyong were talking about he doesn't use energy." Doyoung replied as he sat up slowly. 

"I'm pretty sure Taeyong's a vampire and none of you can change my mind." Taeyong turned to them with furrowed brows. "I'm not a vampire Johnny."

"No he's probably a werewolf would explain where he gets his energy from." Donghyuck noted with a sly smile on his face and Taeyong turned to him. "He's probably a demon. He's pretty twisted for putting us through this torture." Yuta replied with nothing short of a smirk playing upon his lips.

"For the last time I'm not a supernatural creature! Those don't exist!" Taeyong shouted at them and Yuta just looked at him while blinking. "You sure?"

"I'm positive! Now get your stuff before I leave you here!" Taeyong replied back and Donghyuck turned to them with a scared look. "Guys we better listen or he might kill us for disobeying him!" He said dramatically causing the others to laugh. Taeyong facepalmed himself so hard that he was sure he could see stars at that point. 

Jungwoo slid over to Mark who was just lying on the floor and smiled. "You okay?"

"I can't feel my legs." Mark whispered and Jungwoo hummed. Without a second thought he picked Mark up exactly how you would pick up a smaller child. 

Mark wrapped his legs around Jungwoo as he adjusted him. Nobody noticed as they were far too busy with their conversation.

And they wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for Jungwoo's shoe scraping against the floor. The room went silent as everyone turned towards them and Mark just buried his face into Jungwoo's neck. Jungwoo turned to the others and saw how they were pissed. Even Taeil was upset which was very rare. "Jungwoo just what do you think your doing?" 

Donghyuck said and Jungwoo could see his hand beginning to clench up. "Uh.." Jungwoo trailed off, knowing anything he were to say wouldn't aid him in this situation. 

"Why are you picking up Mark?" Taeyong now asked and even though he had a smile on his face, Jungwoo could see how angry he was as he and the others took a step forward. "Umm.."

"We're waiting." Doyoung said as he tapped his foot and when they took one more step Jungwoo wasted no time and dashed out the door. He looked behind him and saw as they began to chase after him. "Jungwoo! Explain yourself you heathen!" Johnny shouted and Jungwoo ran like his life depended on it, even if it kind of did. 

Mark looked up from his shoulder and saw the others chasing after them. "Jungwoo why are they chasing us?" Jungwoo could hear how tired his voice sounded and tried not to get distracted as he ran down the surprisingly long corridors. "No reason! Just go back to sleep Markie!" He shouted back even if Mark was right there. "Okay. Goodnight Jungwoo." He whispered before putting his head in his neck. Jungwoo could feel his hot breathe and tried his hardest not to falter. He was too young to die!

"Jungwoo! You scoundrel! Unhand him!" Doyoung shouted and this reminded Jungwoo of those fantasy novels where someone would steal a royal. But this was reality and right now he was fearing for his life. 

He heard a noise and turned around for a split second, nearly screaming as he saw Yuta dashing after him with amazing speed. "Jungwoo." He said coldly and Jungwoo could feel a chill run down his spine. 

What terrified him however is when Yuta grabbed his shoulder and he could see Yuta no longer tired but very pissed off. Jungwoo wasted no time and ran faster than ever as he saw the front doors. 

He ran to them and quickly kicked them open as he got in a company car.

Once he and Mark were buckled up he was ushering for the driver to drive which he did and did it quickly as well. When the others made it outside and saw the car gone, they were pissed off.

They eventually got home and saw Mark sleeping in his room, still dressed in his clothes so they were fine. Jungwoo on the other hand was not.

He had the door locked and kept rocking himself back and forth fearing that they would break down the door and end him which he didn't want.

So needless to say, Jungwoo was absolutely terrified. Not realizing the others had long forgot about the "crime" he committed just a few minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm updating more than usual, I'm bored and not busy today (besides with writing my drafts that I forgot to write a few days ago) ☺️😚😊


	16. The concert

Today was the day. Today was the day where they were going to go on stage after not being on it for quite a while. They still had to drive to the venue where they would be performing at but right now nobody was more excited than Mark. He had been waiting for this moment forever. He longed to perform again and wanted to do it as soon as he could. 

Right now they were waiting for the company cars to arrive so that they could get to the venue as soon as possible. Jungwoo was curled into a ball crying from yesterday's terrifying events as Mark comforted him with help from Taeil. Jungwoo was somewhat sensitive so their terrifying gazes traumatized him. "It's okay woo. Just calm down please." Taeil said as he repeatedly tried to reassure the younger male that they weren't going to kill him, even if he thought otherwise. 

Mark on the other hand was bouncing with joy even if we was attempting to comfort a very terrified Jungwoo at the moment. And he nearly jumped up when he heard the car honking out front just right outside of their dorm. "Their here!" Taeyong shouted as he and the others were finally dressed. They walked out and they could see a shaking and crying Jungwoo. "Why is he crying?" Jaehyun asked and Taeil glared. "Because of you idiots! Your little stunt yesterday scared the crap out of him!" Johnny groaned. "You had a play in it too Taeil!" 

"Not true! I just watched all of you chase after him like madmen! So don't pinpoint this on me." He said while nearly snarling at Johnny. Jungwoo looked so terrified and they could see both Mark and Taeil were having a hard time trying to soothe his increasing sobs. "Jungwoo, we have to go soon but i'll hold your hand the entire ride there okay?" Mark said sweetly and Jungwoo looked up at him as he sniffled. "Really?" 

"Yeah! I promise, and I don't break my promises!" Mark replied with a smile on his face and Jungwoo smiled lightly. And side note, this was probably one of the cutest things Mark had ever seen in his entire lifetime. And he has seen a lot of cute things. 

Mark and Jungwoo skipped happily out the door as the others just watched. Taeil turned to them and glared. "You idiots better stop being so angry because if Jungwoo bursts into tears on stage, management will kill of us, including Mark." They stopped glaring and just sighed. It wouldn't be fair if Mark got punished for their actions so they dropped it. Besides, it wasn't even that serious so they don't know why they were reacting this way. 

* * *

Mark walked backstage with a now smiling and giggling Jungwoo. He was happy the older was no longer crying and was even happier to know that in some way, he had helped. When they walked backstage, the stylists began filing into the room, one by one. 

Mark could see them coming in with stage outfits and Donghyuck's eyes sparkled once his eyes laid upon the outfits they brought in. "Finally! Some good clothing designs!" He said dramatically, making the others laugh at his antics. Mark could see them tailoring them and taking them to a backroom to get their outfits situated. He was talking with Johnny who was making a joke about how Taeyong was going to go bald if he continued dying his hair making the other laugh. 

Taeyong ended up scolding Johnny by saying he doesn't dye his hair that much but Johnny just replied with all of the colors he had dyed his hair in the past month alone, making Mark bust into a fit of giggles. While they were having fun, Mark had to be sadly dragged away to be fitted for clothing. 

When he walked in he blinked at the outfit in disbelief. "This is what you'll be wearing." One of the stylists said and Mark just blinked at them with a shocked look. "I'll be wearing this? Why?" He asked in confusion and the stylists had already started helping him undressed. "Because this is what they picked." One of the female's replied as the other had worked his shirt off. He took his own pants off as they fit him into the outfit. 

Once he was done getting dressed, they were quickly pushed out of the dressing rooms and unto the stage. 

The lights dimmed when they got on there and cherry bomb began playing. They each got into their positions as the song began and Mark could hear the crowd cheering loud and clearly. They began to sing the chorus and almost instantly the crowd was cheering much louder than before. 

Mark was attempting on doing his best on not falling in such high shoes. In his dilemma he almost steeped on Taeil's foot and was glad the older hadn't noticed or he probably would've lectured Mark about being so clumsy again. They changed positions once more when it hit the intro and Mark was kind of glad he wasn't in the spotlight, as his outfit was kind of ridiculous at least to him that is.

It came up to Mark's part and he could feel their lingering stares. But honestly could you blame them? Mark wasn't dressed in a normal Mark way. His outfit was far more different, far more entertaining in a way. They even styled his hair in a different way which just added fuel to the fire. 

Mark was mentally encouraging himself as he rapped so he wouldn't stumble over his words when he saw Donghyuck out of the corner of his eye, looking at him like he was a three-course meal. It was Taeyong's part so they switched positions once more and honestly it sent a chill down his spine when he saw Taeyong glancing at him before he moved up to the front. 

Mark just shrugged it off as they maybe thought his outfit was weird too because this is something he normally doesn't wear. He doesn't wear these types of outfits as it's not his style. But besides that, this outfit made him want to shrink in on himself and never come out of his shell. 

They were following onto the choreography for the most part, most of them had been distracted by the way Mark's outfit managed to capture their attention like a manager would. It was surprising but it was a good type of surprising. They were more jealous at that fact that Mark had to wear it in front of them on stage with millions of others cheering on their already amazing performance. It was like they had this possessive streak running through their bones and they didn't know how to stop it before it infected their brains. 

They would sneak glances here and there, not trying to misstep and end up ruining the whole show for their lovely fans, but it was really hard to keep focus with Mark looking at that. They could hear Mark inhale a deep breathe even if it was nearly impossible with the music bumping through the speaker. This was one of those few times where they wish they could see what Mark was thinking. 

It hit the part of the chorus with their signature move in it and they hoped they wouldn't fall as they tried their best not to be obvious with looking at Mark who seemed more disappointed than anything else really. And this went on for a few minutes, with them trying their best not to trip over their feet and Mark trying his best not to think too hard about the outfit he very clearly despised with a pasion. He never liked clothes like this, but since his management figured it'd be good to stuff him in this he figured it couldn't be too bad and tried to distract himself with the music blaring into his ears.

They were singing and Yuta thanked whoever was helping him right now that he didn't have a voice crack when his lines came up. It was already in embarrassing to think he was distracted with looking at Mark this entire time but if his voice cracked he doesn't know how he'd explain it to the staff or his members. He can't just say he got distracted by the way Mark was dressed because one that was very inappropriate and two he wants to keep those thoughts to himself and strictly to himself only so he just blushed and continued going with his lines, even if it was hard. Now it was time for the bridge, and Taeil was probably the most stable out of all of them. 

Even Doyoung and Jaehyun managed to nearly stumble over a few words at that time. But Taeil kept his composure intacted as he just focused on singing. It was probably because he was older than the rest of the members on stage. Now they had a inner turmoil when they realized it was now Mark's part. They got onto the floor as Mark began rapping and they could see something they hadn't noticed before, the shirt was see-through. 

It was a see-through top he was wearing with boots that looked like they could kill with how tall they were. They were glad that Mark was so busy rapping that he hadn't noticed them staring at him hungrily but they couldn't stop. They knew it was wrong. The way they stared at him as he gracefully moved. The way he sinfully looked on stage. And the way he was the idea of all their love and affection. But they couldn't stop drooling over the younger like he was a piece of handed of meat. Like they were starved and the only thing they wanted to sink their teeth into, was the one and only Mark Lee. 

But it'd be nearly impossible to get their hands on him with all of the others around them harbouring the exact same feelings for the oblivious male. It'd be impossible to go up to Mark and stake a claim on him without having to confront the other about it and possibly getting rejected. So even if it was kind of painful, they'd rather stay like this. Even if it hurt their hearts and shattered their souls they'd rather just stay like this with no thinking, no rejection, and no awkwardness between them. Just as bandmates.

* * *

After the concert which doubled as a fansigning they ended up going back home as Mark was somehow instantly tired. Yuta and Johnny were in the car with the younger and because they were a tad bit overprotective, they sat him in the middle so they could protect him in case something were to happen. They were paranoid but they saw how some of the fangirls looked at Mark with dark gazes and they didn't like it, so just in case they sat by him and squeezed both of his hands while he leaned his head back while he slept. 

It was no problem, they made small talk with each other and occasionally the driver would chime in and talk about how he watched their performance on his phone and how he was cheering for them in his car making them smile. Mark stirred a tiny bit but they just assumed he was cold so naturally, they put their jackets over the sleeping boy since that was obviously a no-brainer. 

And smiled when they were finally home. The car came to an abrupt stop when they parked and Mark jolted awake nearly giving Yuta and Johnny both a heart attack. He turned to the other two with tired eyes and smiled. "Were home?" He asked tiredly and they both returned the kind smile. "Were home." Yuta repeated as he gestured for them to make their way out of the car as the others were already heading inside. It was quite chilly outside but Mark looked cute with three jackets on so they didn't really care if they got a cold. 

Taeyong was preparing dinner as Mark plopped down on the couch and began to just play mindlessly on his console and Johnny and Doyoung observed quietly. Mark was in a mmo-battle like game and was going against some of the top players in the world at the moment. Taeil and the others were attempting to help Taeyong with dinner. 

"Mark! Watch out he's going to kill you!" Johnny shouted as he could feel his own blood pressure rising from how nonchalaunt Mark was. Doyoung heard the pan sizzling in the background and ignored his stomach beginning to growl as he paid attention to the screen. Mark was in what looked to be a free-for-all match and had to defeat these guys to get the crown. Doyoung bit his lips nervously as he watched Mark quickly switched his weapon from a sword to a scythe. "Dinner's ready!" Taeyong called out and everyone turned towards the three on the couch. "Wait a moment! He still hasn't beat the other players." They admittedly got a tiny bit curious and saw Mark playing a game as he was down to only six players left. 

Taeyong sighed as the others were now sitting and hyping Mark up so he took the food and gave it to them as they sat around the couch eating, and watching Mark play the game. Mark was down to the hardest player and they watched intensely as he quickly switched weapons and dropped these little boosting items down. "You can do it!" Yuta silently chanted in a mantra and they watched them get hit at the same time.

They didn't know who one until it showed Mark as the number one person in the league. They all smiled and began jokingly calling Mark the "gaming master" for winning what he called a simple battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO I GOT MY LAPTOP TO WORK AGAIN!!!!! Also, I plan to finish this soon since I have other stories I want to write ^^


	17. The award show

Three days since the whole concert incident. It had been a total of three days and as promised, they had to attend an award show. Mark almost didn't want to go with how sore his limbs were but he pulled himself through it. 

So they were in the car driving to the venue where the award show was taking place. It was going to start for another hour or two but due to them being one of the first idols to go on stage, they have to be there early. 

He was in the car with Yuta, Jungwoo, Donghyuck, Johnny and Taeyong. Doyoung, Taeil and Jaehyun were in a separate car since the cars aren't that big. 

He sat in the middle row with Taeyong and Donghyuck who seemed really happy they were sitting next to Mark. 

He didn't really care who sat next to him as long as he got to take a nap before they arrived since he was so tired. And so desperate just for even a wink of sleep. 

Which he luckily got before he was shaken awake by Donghyuck telling him they arrived. They exited the car and Mark would've tripped over his own two feet of it weren't for Taeyong practically leaping to catch him. 

Cameras were flashing as they walked onto the little stand where two reporters were waiting. They asked the group questions and most of the older members answered which Mark was glad for since he didn't want to talk. 

After the little "interview" they walked inside and sat down waiting for the other idols to arrive. They were in the middle row and Mark could see a few others who were in before them. 

The idols began piling in the room and he nearly felt overwhelmed with how many were attending the event. In one corner he could see seventeen and in another he could see monsta x sitting right by stray kids. It was so many soloists as well such as Chungha or Kang Daniel. Luckily for Mark, he wasn't anti-social because if he was, he'd probably be in the ER by now. 

He waited for all the idols to come into the room and that's when he relaxed. The mc began speaking on stage, basically saying basic stuff like his name and all of the idols who were there at the moment. 

He began talking about the audience and stuff and Mark just wanted to tune him out because this was rather boring. He really wished he got more sleep yesterday. Because he just doesn't have the patience to be waiting for this event to be over. He ended up just lying down on the shoulder of the person closest to him because he just felt exhausted. That person happened to be Yuta who moved his head gladly to allow Mark to rest his head on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Yuta whispered while the mc was practically ranting at this point and Mark shrugged.

"I'm tired." Yuta hummed in acknowledgement. "After the event we'll go straight home so you can rest okay? You just need to hold out a bit longer." Mark smiled sweetly at Yuta's obvious concern then rubbed his head further into Yuta's shoulder. "Okay."

Yuta observed the younger while the mc continued talking for what felt like ever. He watched as two other people soon walked on stage and when he looked behind him, a group had already disappeared. 

He assumed they were going to perform or at least do something of that caliber. 

He just continued listening to the people talking on stage. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the crowd beginning to scream. He realized somebody was indeed going to perform, but he was far too tired to care. 

He looked over and saw his hand being held and when he turned his head he saw Johnny just on the other side of him holding his hand. Mark gave him a tired smile and Johnny just returned it as he turned back to the stage.

The first group performing was Seventeen and Mark just observed. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yuta clapping his hands with a genuine smile on his face. Mark gave a tired smile and waved to the camera when it landed on them. 

He could hear a few more people beginning to scream when he did so and now he wished he could take off his ears and put them in his pocket until he had to perform on the surprisingly huge stage. 

After a few more people went to perform, it was finally their turn as they were called to the dressing room as two different Mcs began basically ranting again. 

They changed their clothes as their hair was touched up and they just sat there waiting for the okay to go on stage. 

When one of the producers came by Taeyong moved to Mark's side to make sure he didn't tumble over himself while they walked out. 

Donghyuck was basically ranting about the outfits again as they walked through the empty hallways. 

"Everyone else has on Gucci or something but look at were wearing!" Donghyuck said while pulling his shirt and Taeil turned to him. "What's wrong with our clothes?"

"Taeil do hear yourself?! We look like we got our clothes from a thrift store that was set on fire then burned to ashes as they tried to salvage whatever this is!" Donghyuck exclaimed and Mark couldn't contain his giggles as he heard that. "Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" Yuta said and Donghyuck looked at him. 

"No I'm being underdramatic! Honestly if they'd give me the chance I'd set myself on fire instead of being seen in these clothes." Donghyuck said with a straight face and Mark burst into laughter. 

They made it to the stage with Jaehyun just patting Donghyuck's back as he continued ranting about his outfit and how much of a mess it was. 

They walked onto the stage and they did their intro before performing the actual song. 

The song they happened to be performing was Superhuman. 

Mark was a bit sloppy at the beginning but luckily he caught himself before he slipped. 

As the song progressed he managed to get a better grip on himself. It woke him up more when he danced and he was happy he didn't fall over and make a complete full of himself. 

They switched positions and Mark slapped himself a couple of times lightly to awaken his body more and it somewhat worked. 

And they continued dancing for what seemed like ever or at least it did in Mark's eyes. 

But he continued dancing, even if his body was aching to just be rested. 

* * *

A few minutes after their performance they sat back down and Mark leaned back in his chair as he ate whatever was given to him a snack. 

He could hear the others talking as he just tried not to fall asleep in his chair. He wouldn't want people to think he was bored.

Which he wasn't, since all of the performances were interesting it was just that Mark was so tired that he probably would've fell asleep at the first slow song he heard. 

When his eyes threatened to close for even more than a second, he felt Johnny squeezing his hand lightly. Which he was very thankful for. 

To keep himself distracted, he decided to observe his unsuspecting members. Taeyong was joking around with Jaehyun and he watched as Jaehyun giggles at whatever Taeyong whispered to him.

Taeil was listening to the group performing on the stage as was Jungwoo. 

He saw Donghyuck talking with Johnny and Doyoung was in his own little world. He looked spaced out or in deep thought and Mark couldn't tell which it was. 

He then turned to Yuta who he realized hadn't moved an inch. He looked to be staring at Mark but when Mark followed his gaze he figured he was staring at the male directly behind him. So he gasped before nudging Yuta. "Yuta!" He rasped, watching as Yuta looked at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"Is he the one you like?" Mark whispered just low enough for Yuta to hear. "Wait who?" Mark pointed to the idol for a split second for Yuta to get a grip who he was talking about. "Weren't you staring at him?"

Yuta turned bright red at Mark's question. He wasn't staring at the idol, but instead staring at Mark. He doesn't know how the other figured he was glancing behind him but he was glad he wasn't caught. "Uhm yeah I was.."

"So.. Is he the one?" Mark asked with beady wide eyes and Yuta could feel his face flushing at how close Mark was getting to him while squeezing his hands like his life depended on it. "Is he the one who you fancy?" Mark said with a light smile on his face and Yuta felt his mind running miles a minute at how Mark's face was inches away from his. "Uh.."

"I won't tell anyone Yuta! So you can answer me honestly!" Mark said and then Yuta just remembered what the younger was asking him. "No." He said a bit too loud, feeling himself blush from the attention. "It's not him Markie, your drawing attention to us." Yuta whispered as he gestured to the others now glancing at them and Mark backed away with a sheepish smile on his lips. "Sorry."

"Why were you staring at him then?" Mark asked with a tilt to his head and Yuta shrugged. "I was just spaced out. Now watch the show."

Mark hummed in return then laid down on Yuta's shoulder as he watched what looked to be the fifth group performing.

* * *

They got home at around 12 at midnight, which was pretty late but Mark was glad they just got back before the morning.

The others went to their rooms after eating dinner and Mark was watching TV in the living room, just enjoying himself with a small bowl of cereal as he watched the cartoons playing the background.

He heard a bit of talking and turned his head to see Yuta coming around the corridors. "Hi Yuta." He whispered when he saw the older hanging up the phone. Yuta looked up at him with sparkles in his eyes. "Hi Markie."

"What's got you so happy?" Mark asked while putting his finished bowl down and watching how Yuta plopped on the couch next to him. "I managed to convince the manager to allow us to stay at the wayv dorms for a few days during our rest time." He said and Mark gasped.

"Wait you seriously want me to go with you? I thought you were joking!" Mark said aloud and Yuta only chuckled. "I wasn't. I'm tired of going by myself all of the time and honestly I'm sure Sicheng, Lucas, and Kun miss you." Yuta finished his sentence with a smile and Mark only slowly nodded. "Uh then when are we leaving..?"

"In a couple of hours." Mark nearly spat out his cereal at that statement. "What?"

"Yeah we had the book the earliest flight to China. But don't worry! We'll be flying first class so it should be comfortable!" Yuta said while patting the younger's head and Mark only sighed. "Okay then shouldn't we get some rest first? I don't wanna fall asleep in the airport." He muttered and Yuta gasped. "Oh your right!" He rubbed Mark's head like a parent would then waved before going to his room. "Goodnight markie."

"Goodnight Yuta." He said as he laid down on the couch. This was going to be fun. 

* * *

In the morning Yuta and Mark had talked with the other members. Of course it took quite a while to convince because for whatever reason, they didn't want Mark to be alone with Yuta of all people.

But in the end they did so Mark was grateful for that as he didn't want Yuta to be saddened as he went to China. 

Right now Mark was sitting while waiting for Yuta to come back with their flight tickets. 

He was texting the others in their shared groupchat while the bombarded him with things like "Make sure you eat" or "Did you get enough rest? Get plenty of rest on the flight." And other things like that. 

The dreamies wouldn't stop worrying over Mark either, making sure he was alright before they got on their flight to China. 

It was ironic seeing as Yuta was pretty chill while the others were the ones worrying and not the other way around. 

Mark looked up and saw Yuta coming back and he said his goodbye's to the others before turning off his phone. "I got the tickets, our flight is arriving in a few minutes." 

"What were you doing!" Yuta asked as he saw Mark twirling his thumbs around the small mobile device. "Texting the other members. They got worried." Mark said as he kicked his legs up and down while rubbing his hand together. "Ah they did seem quite worried when we left. Anyways Mark are you excited?"

"I guess.. I'm kind of nervous.." Mark muttered and Yuta smiled. "Why?" Mark shrugged. "it's been a while since I've seen the others.. What if they forgot about me? And I haven't even met the new members yet. What if they don't like me?" Mark looked sad and Yuta blinked at him slowly. 

"Mark, how could they forget about you? Your quite memorable. Also I'm sure the new members would love you. Your like a ball of fluff." Yuta said while pinching the other's cheeks. Mark giggled at that. 

"You think so?" Yuta nodded. "I know so!" The flight attendant called for the passengers for their flight and Yuta smiled. "and there's our flight. Let's go." Yuta carried most of the luggage as he told Mark he shouldn't carry anything while his body is "still weak". 

Yuta put the luggage away and sat next to Mark. The other leaned on his shoulder and he noticed how Mark was shivering. "You cold?" Mark nodded and Yuta took off his coat. Instantly sitting Mark up and putting it on him and he wrapped his scarf around him. "Yuta won't you be cold?"

"Nah I'll be fine. I'm quite hit actually." And Mark could see sweat beginning to fall from his forehead and just shrugged. "Okay then." He muttered while laying down on Yuta's shoulder.

He fell asleep and Yuta held his hand protectively as he smiled while laying his head back. 

This was going to be a relaxing flight he thought as he felt Mark breathing softly against his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few chapters, we'll finally get to have some Mark and Wayv time together 😌✊ (also this was supposed to go up Valentine's day but I forgot)


	18. China Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 6 am 🤪✌️

Mark woke up and stretched as he could see the plane landing, it was the dead if night and it had been a couple of days since they first got on the plane. 

He turned to Yuta, who was sleeping with a blanket wrapped around him and he lightly shook him. The older woke up and stared at Mark confusingly. "We're here." He whispered lowly as to not disturb the other passengers on said plane.

Yuta could see how the ground was becoming much closer to then and Mark noticed how he couldn't contain the excitement in his eyes. He stared ahead of him, looking at whatever happened to piqued his interest and Mark took to staring out the window. Enjoying the night sky and the soothing landing sounds in the distance behind him.

* * *

Yuta walked the both of them to a hotel since they had absolute no way of travel here. They had a two bedroom one bath room room and it was nice. 

Yuta was reading a book when Mark came out of the bathroom, plopping on the same bed as the older. "Hey Yuta," He started, catching the older's attention immediately. "Hm?" The latter questIoned as he now shut his book. "Do they know?"

"Does who know?" He asked with a raised brow. "You know do the others know we're here? In China I mean?" Mark asked a bit skeptical since Yuta was one to forget easily. Yuta laughed. "No they don't. It's supposed to be a surprise. No back at the dorms told them either so right now they think were sleeping. And Mark you aren't allowed to tell them okay?" Mark smiled and nodded.

"Okay I won't." The other rubbed his head as his words and smiled gently while turning off the lamp. "We should sleep. If we want to get there by tomorrow." Yuta added now turning off the lamp at his beside. "Alright. Goodnight Yuta." The younger said while climbing into his own bed. 

"Goodnight Mark." 

* * *

The next morning they were up at around 9 in the morning and quickly ate a quick breakfast and got dressed before they left the house. 

The sky was falling into this beautiful sunset color as they toured the city they were in. The beautiful building's were flashy and showed bright colors, just as the people around them had.

Mark and Yuta probably stood out like sore thumbs because of their very dark clothes with their big coats. But it was quite chilly this time around and they weren't going to risk getting sick. 

While walking around the bright city they took pictures in front of buildings, and even pointed out some of the funnier ones they took. 

A couple of people had looked at them as they took the photos but while Mark was attempting to get the right picture of Yuta, a girl ran up to them screaming. Making him jump a bit as he turned towards the girl now saying things in Chinese. 

Mark walked over to Yuta and saw the girl was indeed looking at the older male who was just staring. "Uh Yuta, what do we do?" He asked as the girl pulled down her mask with light shining in her eyes as she rambled about whatever she was going on about. "I have an idea." He said while pulling out his phone and Mark watched.

His eyes widened as he saw Yuta go to Google translate. "Dude." He whispered and saw Yuta typing something in. "Dude!" And Yuta turned towards him. "Its the only option we have Mark. Since we know literally nobody here." He said while typing out something. "This isn't going to work." Mark replied and Yuta only shrugged. "I'm sure it will." 

Mark then watched the older male reply in butchered Chinese and the girl looked at him as he kept looking at his phone. Yuta ended up saying something and she looked at him like he hung the sky. Mark then looked back and forth between the two. "What did you do?"

"I-I don't know." Yuta stuttered now staring at the girl as she began to just stare with stars in her eyes. "I-I think we should go." Yuta said while already tugging at Mark's hand and dragging him along with the other. 

When they were far enough from the girl still staring at nothing at this point, Mark glared at Yuta. "I told you it wasn't going to work! And you said it'd be fine! What if you just gave her the okay to enter our hotel in the middle of the night!?" Yuta tilted his head. "Where would she find our hotel?"

"Yuta, what if you just gave some strange girl our numbers?!" Mark shouted ignoring Yuta's previous remark. "I didn't say any numbers though."

"What if you just told her that were apart of a cult and she's secretly a cop and now she thinks she found someone finally?!" Yuta then silenced him and looked at the younger with crossed arms. "Dude aren't you imagining things at this point?"

"I'm just listing every possibility! Because that was not a friendly happy smile, that was a smile of a girl who just saw her world light up! I have no clue what you just said and clearly neither did you. So for all we know you could've sold us to a gang!" Mark shouted a bit too loud and Yuta had to cover his lips when people looked at him. "Mark, I think you've been reading to many books. Take a breather. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Fine. But this better not bite us later on." Yuta rubbed his head lightly as he looked at the younger. "It won't. Now quickly let's go look for the dorms." Mark nodded and they began walking. 

They walked and toured a tiny bit even though their main focus was getting to the dorms before it was nightfall.

Mark kept glancing around them and Yuta sighed as he saw Mark warily looking around them as if he was going to spot the strange girl from earlier. 

* * *

Kun was sitting down on their couch yawning as he stretched out. He turned to the TV right as he heard a snicker beyond the rather thin walls.

He furrowed his brows since every other members was in their room. And it was far too late for any of the staff to be lingering around their dorm, so who exactly was outside. 

He was ripped from his thoughts as he heard the door unlocking. He turned to the front door just as it opened and saw a figure emerge. He put his reading glasses down and squinted before realizing he wasn't dreaming. "Oh hey Kun." Yuta whispered as he playfully waves to the younger male. "Yuta?" He questioned a bit flabbergasted. "What are you doing here?"

Yuta shrugged. "Thought I'd surprise you guys. Also I brought a guest." Kun couldn't help but raise a brow at that. "A guest? Who exactly did you bri-" He paused when he heard rapid footsteps from the still open door as a smirking Yuta was put on display. 

He watched the door carefully, waiting to see who would emerge. And he was thrown for a loop when he realized who exactly it was. "Yuta you jerk! You left me all by myself! What if I got kidnapped?!" He exclaimed and the older male looked at him kindly. "You were fine weren't you?" Mark was so close to hitting this man. "That's not the point–"

"Mark?" He heard the question and turned his head to see Kun looking at him confusingly. Mark kicked off his Gucci slides and walked right up to Kun with the small patter of his feet. "Kun hyung!" He exclaimed as he tackled the man to the ground. Causing him to grunt a bit. "Your heavier than I remember." Kun stated and Mark glared at him. "How rude!" 

Yuta closed the door and merely a second later Lucas came around the corner. "Kun? Did you invite someone over?" He asked while he began searching for the older male. He looked at the door and saw Yuta standing there and watched as the male with a smirk pointed to the Kun currently on the floor.

He looked down and saw Mark hugging him tightly and quirked his head to the side. "Markie?" He asked softly catching the attention of the boy. He gasped softly and looked at Lucas. "Oh my- Hi Lucas!" He excitedly waved right before he was scooped up by the taller of the two. Mark was soon being spun around by a squealing Lucas. 

"I missed you so much! But you've been so busy with your tour and I had no time to call you! And when did you get in China?!" Lucas bombarded him with questions as his voice boomed over everything else and Mark kind of just giggles at everything. "Yuta wanted it to be a surprise." He said and Lucas glared at Yuta playfully for a second as the other just waved while he was still kind of squealing. "But this is great! Now we can catch up and I get to see you in person!" Lucas shouted and Mark could've sworn he saw birds flying around his head. "Lucas your gonna make him hurl." Kun added and Lucas out the other down, sheepishly smiling down at him while patting his head as Mark tried to stand up straight. 

Three other people came out of the bedrooms, assumably from the loud commotion and they tried to analyze the scene before them. "Oh right, Mark these are the new members. Meet Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun." Kun said and Mark happily waved at them. "Hi the-" Before he could even finish they were at his side and staring at him intensely. 

"I've seen you before! Your Mark and chenle showed us pictures of you a couple of times! Wow you know your cuter up close. Want to go play some games with me?" Yangyang exclaimed excitedly while peering at Mark's back. 

"Your cute. Like really cute. Like I want to stuff you in my pocket kind of cute." Hendery exclaimed while looking at the male. 

"Your slim. Really slim, have you been eating? Also your quite short. Your waist is even slender than your stomach, which is truly a wonder." Xiaojun added, and put his arms around his waist to show how slim Mark indeed was. Mark blushed at the action and just turned to the three who seemed to be stunned. 

He whipped his head around when he heard someone's low whining. "You guys are so loud and noisy. It's far to late for this." Sicheng had said with sleep still in his eyes. As he walked out of the corner he turned his head and stared at everyone.

The person who caught his attention was none other than Mark Lee. Mark stared at him and blinked before smiling one of the most welcoming smiles Sicheng had ever seen. "Am I seeing Mark? And Yuta? What's going on?" Sicheng asked confusingly and Kun sighed. 

"Yuta came over to surprise us for whatever reason and brought Mark along with him." Kun now got off of the floor and dusted off his clothes. "Hey while we're here, have you two eaten yet?" Kun asked turning towards Mark and Yuta who were just staring at him blankly. 

Yuta nudged him and Mark coughed. "I mean we had breakfast." Everyone stared in silence. Not even making a sound aside from their breathing and then suddenly, someone spoke up. "How long ago was that?" Lucas asked and Mark blushed. 

"Fifteen hours ago." Mark whispered but everyone very clearly heard him. Causing a bit of chaos to ensue. "You haven't had food for fifteen hours?!" Exclaimed Sicheng who was now trying to make sense of this. 

"Well you see-" Yuta attempted to explain but now everyone was going insane. "How are you both even functioning?! Fifteen hours is a long time!" Lucas said as he held his own stomach to emphasize his sentence. "It's not that big of a deal!" Yuta continued and now the younger three were looking at them. "Fifteen hours without food Yuta! It is a big deal!" Hendery pointed out and Yuta sighed.

"We can't speak Chinese! So how are we supposed to purchase food?!" Yuta replied and Mark was just looking back and forth between him and the others. "You could've called one of us?!" Hendery added and Yuta shook his head. "Then that would've ruined the surprise Hendery!" Hendery blinked at him. "I-"

"Kun hurry and get them sone food! Yuta is already losing his braincells!" Kun saluted and ran to the kitchen at Xiaojun's request and Yuta glared. "Hey!" 

"Mark." The said male turned his head and saw Sicheng tightly wrapped around his arm. "Does your stomach hurt?" Mark shook his head at the question. "No I'm fine."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to see you in pain." The older says when lacing their fingers together smoothly. So smoothly, Mark doesn't even notice his subtle technique. "Yep." 

"Okay but when Kun finishes making the food, I want to feed you okay?" Sicheng said while making direct eye contact with Mark. Mark smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

"Okay." 


	19. Some time with Lucas

Mark sat there sitting next to Yuta and Sicheng who were too busy playing video games to even acknowledge he was there at the moment. He sat on his phone and decided to just text one of the members as they wanted to know if they made it okay. 

He glanced up a couple of times and saw them playing an array of games but none really caught his attention. Ever since yesterday Yuta and Sicheng have been hanging out more and for whatever reason they made Mark tag along with them. As of right now they were all just hanging out in the living room. He sat on the couch while the other two sat on the floor with occasional yells from Yuta telling Sicheng he wasn't playing fair. 

He heard the front door open and next he knew there were arms draped over his shoulders. He looked up and saw Lucas smiling at him cutely. "Hi Lucas." He said calmly even if Lucas was just a tad bit too close. "Hi Markie." The other replied with his sweet filled smile still plastered on his lips. "Where'd you go? I don't even remember you leaving." Mark added as Lucas made his way over to the couch to sit next to him. "Had a photoshoot earlier. You were sleeping on the couch last I saw you." Lucas replied and Mark hummed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I don't have anything to do." He said with a small sigh as he turned off his phone. "I'm kind of bored." He finished and Lucas looked at him before stretching a bit. "You can hang out with me if you want." Mark saw how his eyes shined for a second and he tilted his head. "But it's your free time, are you sure you want to spend it hanging with me?" Lucas looked at him completely serious as he stared at Mark. "Yeah. If it's for you, I don't mind giving up my time." 

Mark couldn't help but blush at the comment made from the taller. "O-Oh." He stuttered a bit, not knowing exactly what to say at the other's sly comment. Lucas smirked for a second before going back to his neutral face. "What do you want to do Mark?"

"Anything you want to do? I don't really have any ideas." Mark said, now getting rid of the evident blush on his face. "Okay. Here we can go hang out in my room." Before Mark could even respond, Lucas grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room and shut the door. 

Mark sat on the bed and began looking around as Lucas went to the bathroom. The room was a darker shade of white, nearly going to gray territory. The closet had a mirror on it's doors and Lucas's bed itself was quite spacious. 

He figured the other probably didn't have a roommate which was the reason his bed was much bigger than his own. He could see some cool posters hanging on the walls around him and even above Lucas's bed was a neatly placed framed picture of a motivational quote. He chuckled to himself when he realized what it was. 

The other came in the room a few minutes later and Mark smiled at him as Lucas shut the door back. "I see you've made yourself comfortable." The taller of the two added, making Mark giggle a tiny bit. Lucas felt his heart leap at the noise he made. "It wasn't hard. Your bed is comfortable." Mark said in between his giggles and Lucas lowly chuckled before climbing into the bed and sitting next to Mark again. "That's good. Besides that, what have you been doing these past few weeks?" Lucas asked and Mark almost missed the way he grabbed his hand subtly, as he ran his thumb across it. 

"I've just been busy with work I guess. We went to an award show three days before we arrived." Mark said and Lucas hummed with a smirk on his face. "Oh? Was it fun?" He asked while he moved his hand from Mark's hand to wrap it around his hip as he pulled him closer. He gently rubbed his side and noticed how Mark didn't even seem to notice the change in the air. "Yeah! I missed performing." Mark said and Lucas smiled at him, albeit a not so innocent smile at that. "I'm glad you had fun Markie." 

"Oh but it's weird to only talk about myself, what did you do Lucas?" Mark looked at him and Lucas smiled a bit brighter and more innocent. To not be suspicious, even if he knew Mark wouldn't notice a thing because he's that dense. "Nothing really. I've been performing and even got some modeling gigs but nothing to big." He said with a light smile on his face. Mark smiled back kindly and it was far more innocent than any of Lucas's previous expressions. "Oh really? That sounds so fun! You'd be a good model Lucas, your very handsome." Mark added and Lucas turned to him with his eyes now a bit darker than they were previously. "Oh but Mark you'd be a good model too. Your very pretty." Mark felt his ears burning at Lucas's surprise compliment. "R-Really?" He asked a bit shocked and he watched Lucas smile brightly. Even though there was obviously something hidden behind his kind smile. 

"Yeah. Your so very pretty. Probably the prettiest i've ever seen." Lucas said while looking at Mark with a now smug look and Mark could feel himself turning red. Before Mark could say anything the door was opened and he saw Hendery on his phone before he looked up. The other froze for a minute then furrowed his brows. "What were you two doing?" He asked as he could see Lucas's arm wrapped tightly around Mark's hip. 

"Nothing. I was hanging out with Mark for a bit." He said as he unwrapped from him and when he did Mark could feel what was beginning to feel like a bruise on his right hip. "Okay.." Hendery said while staring for a bit before walking over to Mark. "Anyway that doesn't matter because i'm stealing him now." Mark couldn't even finish before he was being tugged off the bed by an excited Hendery. "And why is that?"

"You guys can't hog him forever. I wanted to be able to spend time with him before he went back to Korea." Said Hendery while he slipped his phone in his pocket. Before Lucas could complain Hendery walked out and shut the door before dragging Mark to his room. 

Lucas sourly grumbled before lying down on his bed to begin reading a book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I plan on update this as many times as I can today since I feel especially inspired today lol. Also if your waiting for a ship don't worry I plan on giving all of the ships their own chapters ^^


	20. A day with Hendery

Mark was dragged by an excited Hendery to his room. Mark was so busy with focusing on how slender Hendery's fingers were and Hendery was far too busy rambling. They failed to notice the stares they got as they passed them up to go to Hendery's shared room. 

Hendery shut the door and sat Mark down on the bed as he began looking for something in his closet. "What are you doing?" Hendery didn't even turn to him to reply. "Getting you clothes."

"Why are you getting me clothes?" Hendery sighed as he began trying to pick out a shirt. "Yuta told us you didn't have any clothes so Kun offered to get them later." Mark shook his head lightly at that. "I know that. But why are you giving me your clothes?" Hendery turned around and lit up. "Because we're going out Markie. And I didn't want to till Kun got your clothes."

Mark hummed a still bit in shock and Hendery walked over to him and placed three nearly straightened outfits. "I couldn't decide so you can pick one of these. And I'll wear one of the other two. Sound good?" Mark was stunned for a bit and nodded as Hendery moved from in front of him then turned around. "I don't wanna leave the room so I just won't look." 

Mark slightly hummed at that and began undressing as he heard music coming from Hendery's phone. The outfit he chose was hoodie with thin jeans. The hoodie itself was rather big. Like nearly bigger than his entire body.

He just assumed that Hendery liked big hoodies since their builds weren’t all too different. Once he finished getting dressed he stood up and walked over to Hendery and tapped his shoulder very lightly to get his attention. 

He turned around and stood up as he looked Mark up and down. “Aw Mark, you look cute wearing my hoodie.” Hendery said and Mark could feel that did something to his heart as his face tained a bit at that. “Um thank you.” He replied politely and handed Hendery the other two neatly folded outfits. 

Hendery took them out of his hands gently and smiled. “Mark. You can always watch me get dressed you know? I don’t mind you staring at my body.” Hendery said with a wink and Mark tried not to turn bright red at the remark. “No thanks. I’ll just uh turn around.” And he did after he heard Hendery chuckle with this smug look on his face.

To distract himself, he began to count his fingers over and over again and started over each time he messed up. “I’m done.” Mark turned around and saw Hendery wearing a striped shirt. With a pair of black jeans with slits on the knees. “You ready to go?”

Mark nodded and was about to get up when he noticed his phone was nowhere to be found. He began looking for it and he heard Hendery snicker a bit before he turned to him with a confused look. “Mark are you looking for your phone?” He asked and Mark nodded. “Yeah do you see it?”

“I have it.” He said while pulling it out of the bag on his shoulder. “I put it in here with my phone and some money so it wouldn’t get lost since your pants don’t have pockets big enough for your phone.” Mark hummed at that. Hendery was very considerate to do that for him, even though he barely knew the other. “Thank you again.”

“It’s nothing really. Now let’s go before it starts getting late.” Hendery added as he grabbed Mark and began to drag him out to the living room. When they got to the front door, Mark began to tie his laces. And Hendery saw how they stared at him with pure anger in their eyes and he just threw them a smug look and waved. 

Mark stood back up after tying both of the laces and Hendery put his arm around Mark’s shoulder. “Okay, I'm ready now.” Mark added and Hendery smiled. “Alright let’s go.” While walking to the door, Hendery glanced back and stared at the others as they just looked. Just to piss them off he let his arm travel down and wrap itself around Mark’s right hip causing their eyes to darken.

Hendery lowly chuckled then playfully stuck his tongue out as they headed out of the door while he was pleased with himself as Mark was far too dense to understand the silent battle that just went down around him. 

Once they were down the steps Mark turned to Hendery who was fixing his hair. “Where do you wanna go first?” Hendery opened his mouth to speak but Mark’s stomach grumbled before he could utter a word. “How about we go eat something? There’s a nice cafe around the corner.” 

Mark nodded and Hendery enterlocked their hands together as he walked down the road uncaring of the stare he brought upon the two. 

When they walked Hendery spotted the cafe and walked in, waving to the cashier woman who politely greeted him when he entered the door. 

Mark saw how people were staring at them and realized they were probably staring since Hendery was a well known idol in China. He now felt a bit embarrassed when some of them carried gazes of resentment.

Hendery saw the looks and just glared at the people making them drop their faces instantly as he walked with the other to the counter as the cashier waited for him to order. Hendery ordered a milkshake with a cinnamon roll and since Mark couldn’t speak Chinese, Hendery ordered the thing he pointed at for him, which Mark had thanked him for internally. 

Hendery sat them down closest to the door so they could get out quickly. He smiled when Mark began to play with his fingers while glancing out of the window. “You play with your fingers a lot.” He noted, causing Mark to look up at him and nervously chuckle. 

“It’s a habit.” He replied just as the waitress came around with their drinks and food. Mark ate pancakes and smiled happily at the taste. “These are good.” He said in between bites and Hendery giggled. “Well yeah, I wouldn’t eat here if it wasn’t.”

Mark giggled back at the sassy remark. While eating he also seemed to fail to notice how fondly Hendery was looking at him. Although Hendery didn’t stop staring at him when he looked up causing him to blush a tiny bit. 

Hendery cut into his cinnamon roll, which was rather big, and picked it up with the fork as he looked at Mark. “Here.” He said right before putting it into Mark’s mouth. Mark grinned at the taste and Hendery smiled as he took the bite from the same fork. 

And this went for a while before they got up, paid, then left the cafe with a smile on their faces. Hendery was joking with Mark cutely as he smiled at how the other blushed whenever he’d basically flirt with him. 

A bit later they stopped when Mark saw a ice cream truck and Hendery stopped as well when he realized Mark wasn’t by his side anymore. He turned around and saw him staring at the ice cream truck, or more specifically the melon ice cream.

So Hendery being Hendery, walked over to the truck and purchased two ice creams for the both of them. He smiled when he saw Mark’s face light up in a bit of shock. “You didn’t have to buy it for me.” Mark added as Hendery handed it to him and the other just smiled. “But I wanted to. The smile on your face was worth it.” Mark blushed at that as he sat down on a bench and began freeing the ice cream. 

Hendery watched him eat it and then suddenly Mark put the ice cream on his face while finishing the rest up. Hendery blinked for a few moments as Mark giggled at his shock before Hendery put the vanilla cone on his nose and laughing about how he looked like a unicorn. 

The cone fell to the ground just as Mark began shouting playfully at Hendery telling him how he was going to strangle him. “I’m going to beat you to a pulp!” Mark shouted and Hendery laughed. “How are you going to do that with your noodle arms?” This ticked Mark off as he began running a bit faster and Hendery shrieked at how fast he suddenly became. 

They began running all the way back to the dorms and ran out of breath as they stopped before the steps. “Mark are you okay?” Hendery asked as the other looked like he was going to pass out. “No i’m tired.”

“Want me to carry you?” Mark just shook his head. “Just help me to the door.” Hendery nodded. “Will do.”

He assisted Mark up the stairs as it was now maybe one in the afternoon and as they walked inside Kun was already in the kitchen and Mark saw someone who he hadn’t seen in a while, Ten, sitting on the couch. Ten looked at the two and smiled at Mark joyfully, even though it was evident he was very tired. Sicheng put a blanket over Ten who went back to laying down on the couch.

Yuta told the two that Kun was preparing lunch and Mark stretched as he felt his legs nearly give out. 

Hendery ended up walking him back to his shared room where he decided to just sit in the bed and play on his phone for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been out earlier but I forgot to save it. (luckily I wrote a backup -0-) but don't worry. I plan on releasing three chapters whenever I can to get updates out. Also some of the ship chapters may be shorter than others.


	21. Xiaojun and Yangyang: Two birds eyeing their prey

The door soon opened and Mark looked up to see Xiaojun sitting there with nothing but a smile on his face. "Hey." He said as he walked over to Hendery's bed and sat on it next to Mark. "I didn't have the chance to talk to you earlier so I came to do it now. Since you went straight to the room." Xiaojun finished and Mark hummed. 

"Oh." Mark replied simply not know what he was supposed to say and Xiaojun just smiled. "I saw you leave with Hendery earlier." Xiaojun replied trying to hide the fact he was just a bit upset at even allowing them to go out earlier by themselves. "Did you have fun?" He made direct eye contact with Mark and the other could see how his eyes shined with what seemed like worry. "Yeah I did." He said with a smile and Xiaojun instantly lit up. "Really what did you do?" 

"We went to a cafe and had a walk before we got ice cream." Mark said happily and Xiaojun frowned for a second before smiling. "That's good. It's good you had fun with him." Xiaojun said bitterly and he's glad Mark hadn't noticed the tone shift. "Kun sent me in here to come get you for lunch." Mark hummed and stood up and as he did Xiaojun realized how he was wearing of Hendery's hoodies and tried not to grit his teeth at that. "Thanks for letting me know." Mark said as he stretched before grabbing Xiaojun's hand. "Let's go." He said smiling.

Xiaojun didn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers around Mark’s either and smiled as they began walking out of the room to go to the kitchen. He saw Hendery glaring for a second and he playfully stuck his tongue out at him. 

Mark let go of his hand as he was pulled by Yangyang to sit down next to him. Xiaojun took the seat on his other side as the plates were set down by Kun. Yangyang smiled brightly as he looked at Mark with nothing but excitement in his eyes. “Hey Markie.” Yangyang said with a silky smooth voice and while Mark had blushed, the others were not blushing. In fact they probably were red with anger. “Hey yangyang.” The other said before turning away and Yangyang was happy with this, while they were not. 

Mark was in the middle of eating when Xiaojun tapped his shoulder lightly and whispered lowly. "Let me feed you." With a husky voice making Mark shudder. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find it kind of hot. "U-uh okay." He whispered back and Xiaojun smirked at him before picking up Mark's fork and getting a big spoonful of the food. "Open wide." He said politely and Mark obliged. 

Xiaojun watched as he chewed on the food and smiled. "Is it good?" Xiaojun asked and Mark nodded. "That's good." The other said and Yangyang saw what was going on. "No fair." 

He turned Mark's face towards his, making them have direct.eye contact as he swallowed down the rice. "Have some of mines too." Yangyang said as he grabbed a spoonful of his own food and placed in Mark's mouth. The other paused for a moment before continuing to chew.

Yangyang saw Mark chew slowly and pouted. "Is my meat good?" He whispered in the other's ear causing Mark to choke violently. All heads snapped towards him and Sicheng was by his side of the table in an instant giving him water as Xiaojun oat his back. The others glared at Yangyang who was now frowning. "What did you say?" Lucas asked and Yangyang shrugged. "I asked if my meat was good." Yangyang said and now it was Lucas's turn to choke. 

* * *

  
It was a bit later when Xiaojun decided to play some video games with Mark while the others were cleaning up. Yangyang was in the bathroom at the moment so he had no room to argue.

They were currently playing Mario kart and Mark was winning. Xiaojun pouted as he lost a third time in a row already. “No fair. Your too good at this game.” He replied and Mark giggled. "That's because you choose Princess peach all the time Jun." Xiaojun smiled at the nickname that Mark unknowingly gave him.

When Yangyang came out of the bathroom Xiaojun looked at him for a moment. "What are you two doing?" He asked sitting next to Mark and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pissing Xiaojun mildly off. "Playing Mario kart." 

"Oh. Why though Xiaojun sucks at this game." Xiaojun glared at him after that comment. "I do not!" Yangyang chuckled. "Yes you do! You always choose the worst characters like peach."

Mark heard them arguing for a little while before a yawn escaped his lips making them turn to him. "Tired Markie?" Yangyang asked innocently ignoring the scowl Xiaojun sent his way. "Yes I'm very sleepy." He said while rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws. 

Yangyang giggled and decided to carry the other to his shared room. He placed Mark in his bed and put the blankets on him and decided that just for tonight, he could share a bed with Hendery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah I wanted to do multiple chapters today but I have a bad head ache so I might just write some more tomorrow or later sorry lmao also this was supposed to be out earlier but I decided to write some of my mark x everyone prompts 😅😅


	22. An eventful morning

The next morning Mark woke up and saw the other three weren't in the room. He got up quietly and walked out of the room stretching. 

When he exited the room he decided to go to the bathroom. Upon opening the door, he ended up walking in on Lucas who was opening the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Mark tried to leave but ended up tripping and falling down right onto Lucas who caught him. His arms were on top of Lucas's broad chest and sadly for him, Lucas's towel ended up slipping. 

Mark felt something on his leg and as he looked down he made eye contact with something he never wanted to see. They stayed like that for a while, just in silence not one person daring to say a word.

But Mark realized what was going on and he dashed out of the room screaming while shutting the door behind him. 

He covered his eyes with his hands as his body rapidly heated up. He felt so embarrassed and would rather not think about Lucas at all but it was kind of hard since it just happened. 

He was running for what seemed like a while until he managed to somehow get to the couch and sit down on it as he curled in on himself.

He just witnessed Lucas on full display because he didn't knock on the door before entering. Honestly if he could go back in time, he would. 

He looked at his hands and noticed how shaky they were, immediately reminding himself of how he basically touched Lucas's chest with them. 

He covered his face once more and turned an alarmingly bright shade of red as he did so. 

In his inner turmoil, he didn't hear any of the doors open and also didn't hear the footsteps approaching him. 

"Mark?" He felt a finger tap his shoulder and saw everyone else but Lucas out in the living room. "Your bright red are you okay?" Kun had asked now worried at just how red the other was. Mark tried to speak only to find himself opening his mouth and no words coming out. 

He only covered his face again and the others turned to each other, confused on what to do. "What happened?" Yuta asked now sitting by his left side and Mark began muttering to himself. "We can't hear you."

"I–I s-s-saw.." He stuttered a lot and didn't even want to say it. He took a deep shaky breath and tried to calm himself. He mumbled quietly again and they stared at him. "We still cannot hear you." Ten added and Mark turned even brighter. "I saw Lucas naked!" He accidentally shouted and when he saw Lucas entering his room he shrieked since he was only able to picture him naked at the moment. 

The other seven in front of him were stunned at his words. "Wait huh?" Kun was the first to speak, everyone else was too stunned to utter a word. "How did you see him naked?" Sicheng questioned, asking the question in everyone's mind as they were a bit confused at the chain of events. 

Lucas came out of his room and was going to the kitchen when Kun beckoned for him to come over to them. "Lucas why did Mark see you naked?" Hendery asked with furrowed brows and Lucas chuckled. "Aw are you jealous hen?" He teased making Hendery freeze for a second. "No! I u-uh.." Kun took over for the younger and rubbed his forehead. 

"Lucas, just answer the question." Lucas chuckled at the serious tone and would've said something if he wasn't terrified of Kun. "He walked in on me. What is this an interrogation?" He questioned and they nodded while glancing over at Mark. 

"Hey Mark, was it big?" Yuta asked and Mark turned brighter just as Kun hit him on the head. "That wasn't appropriate Yuta."

"Jeez lighten up I was just joking." He then turned to Mark. "But was it?" He asked and Kun hit him again.

* * *

Mark luckily recovered from one of the most traumatic events he has ever experienced. 

He was chilling with Hendery when he sadly had to leave for a photoshoot. Hendery told him not to move from the bed until he got back and so he decided to just stay there. 

That's when Ten decided to make his grand entrance and enter the bedroom with nothing but a fancy bathrobe on. "Markie hi." Ten said with a smile on his face. 

It was nice seeing the older, even if he was barely dressed. But Mark was used to this type of behavior from ten of all people. "Hi ten." 

"Why are you Hendery's bed?" The older asked with no malice, just a genuine question. "He told me not to leave. We were hanging out before he left." 

"Okay. Well I'll just take his place." He sat beside Mark and smiled. "Have you been having fun with us all so far?"

"Yes everyone's been nice." Ten smiled. "Even the younger ones?"

"Yeah them as well." Mark replied and he wasn't lying. Ten could tell from the shining look in his eyes. 

"I'm glad. You know, when you first arrived I was coming back from Thailand. When I heard you were in China I rushed to the dorms." Mark gasped. "You went home? How was it?"

"It was good. I got to see my family after a while and they began congratulating me on my second debut." Ten laughed at that and so did Mark. "Sounds like fun." He pat Ten's head softly. "It's good you went home."

It was silent, only Mark's head rubbing causing any type of sound in the otherwise mute room. Ten stared at him as the other looked at him with a smile on his face. 

They stayed still liked that for a while until the front door opened and Mark dashed up to go see if Hendery was back. Ten sighed and adjusted his hair a little bit. 

He shouldn't really feel any type of jealousy since it was just Hendery and he knew they were only friends. But he couldn't help it as his heart longed for something he wasn't aware of. 

He then smiled sadly to himself before exiting the room. He blamed his tiredness for the way he was feeling, even if he knew that was not the cause. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter three times because I keep noticing mistakes last minute ( pre written chapter 😔✌️)


	23. Kun and Mark: a shy duo

Mark walked out of the room and pouted a tiny bit when he saw Kun. Kun turned to him and smiled softly. "If your waiting for Hendery he shouldn't be back for another few hours. The shoot will take a while." Mark hummed and instead followed Kun. 

"How about I help you instead?" Mark said as he saw Kun putting down a bag of what looked to be groceries. "You want to help me?" Kun asked a bit unsure and Mark nodded. "I haven't seen you in a while so this will be the perfect chance to hang out!" He replied and Kun couldn't help but smile at the younger's antics. "Okay sure. You can help me cook this." 

"Okay!" Mark said excitedly as he went to wash his hands. Kun washed his hands as well before he took out a couple of vegetables.

He smiled as he Mark managed to somehow get flour on his shirt. "Markie what did you do?" He asked gently as Mark pouted a bit at the tone. "I spilled the flour." He said honestly and Kun could see it on the floor. "Okay well get the broom and I'll sweep it up." 

"But Kun I can-" Kun shook his head. "It's fine I'll do it." He added with a kind tone and Mark only pouted as he did what he said.

They washed their hands another time since they were preparing food. Kun gave Mark some of the vegetables to wash and he did so. 

When he grabbed the knife to cut some Mark cut a little of the tip off till Kun stopped him. "Baby," Kun whispered as he gently moved his fingers and gripped them with his own. "you're doing it wrong. Let me show you." Kun added as he pressed up against Mark and began guiding him with how to cut the vegetables. 

"If you cut it like that, you'll hurt yourself." Mark blushed as Kun diligently showed him how to skillfully prepare the vegetables. 

Mark felt Kun's concentrated breath hitting his nape and tried not to gulp at the sensation. "Now try by yourself." Kun said as he backed away and Mark sighed. He cut the vegetables just as Kun had showed him and smiled to himself.

He turned around to show Kun and smiled. "Good job Markie. It's a good thing you learned quickly." Mark giggled. "It was kind of hard not to when you were so close to me." 

"I was close to you?" Kun asked confusingly and Mark nodded. "Yeah you were practically pressing into me with your chest. And also you called me baby." Kun was bright red and looked down. "O-oh uhm… sorry?" 

There was an awkward silence before Mark began walking away. "I'm going to go tell the others that the food is ready.."

"Yeah okay…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine writing a chapter at school, can relate 🤪✌️ also this may suck since people were looking at me and I got nervous 😔


	24. Yuta and Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning this write this chapter, it was my favorite from my prompts and because Im a big brain, it's going to be a good chapter. Just a heads up, this is a three parter chapter which is why I named it the way I did.

For the past few days Mark had been hanging out more with Kun and the others. 

He barely even spoke to Yuta as they rarely bumped into each other anymore. And hasn't spoken to Sicheng in what felt like months for the other. 

Obviously they were kind of hurt but a little more jealous because of the others constantly hogging him. So they composed a plan and hoped it'd work. 

Mark had left earlier in the day with Yangyang because the other didn't want to go to this fast food chain alone with Hendery. 

Yuta and Sicheng were sitting on the couch when Sicheng watch his timer go up and both of them turned their heads to the door. 

The door opened and Hendery and Yangyang were arguing about something as they walked off. When Mark came in Sicheng and Yuta looped their arms together. 

Mark was a bit stunned as they had their arms wrapped around him with a smile on their faces and he looked rather confused as he saw the two staring down at him with huge smiles. Almost as if they were planning something. "Hi Mark." Yuta said and Mark whipped his head to him.

"We missed you." Replied Sicheng and side note, this was probably the first time Mark heard Sicheng speak in weeks. "Yeah have you been avoiding us? We rarely see you anymore." Yuta added to the already one-sided conversation and Mark just stared. "N-No.. I just have been busy?" 

"So does that mean you miss us too?" Sicheng asked with a happy glint in his eyes and Mark was very weak man. "Yea." 

"Great! We can hang out today then!" Yuta exclaimed and they made their way outside and smiled to themselves as the plan was being set into motion. 

* * *

They took Mark to a arcade. Telling him it was the first stop in their schedule and even though Mark wanted to question it, he didn't. 

Mainly because they brought Mark to an arcade and he loved playing video games. And also because he didn't really mind hanging out with the two. 

Right now he was sitting at a small table as he counted the millions of coins the others seemed to have gotten for him. 

They were waiting for him to speak up as they seemed to anticipate his answer. "Why are there so many tokens.."

"Because we wanted you to have the most fun." They answered simultaneously. "Ah.." He replied still staring as there was quite literally a mountain of coins lying in front of him. "Okay uh.."

"With all of these coins, you can play every arcade game." Yuta said and it was worth it for when Mark lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Mark couldn't up but giddy at that. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuta had stopped him before he bounced off the walls. "We need someone to stay guard to watch them." 

"Uhm.. I mean I can always stay-" He was cut off by them both. "No." They said instantly and he only gulped. "Between me and Sicheng."

"How about you take turns? One of you go with me now and the other stays guard then you switch?" Mark suggested and they hummed. It was a logical idea. "I'll stay." Sicheng said and Yuta shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll get a big handful so we can play a good amount of games." He replied and Mark jumped happily. 

"Yay! Grab a lot Yuta! I want to play tons and tons." They giggled at how excited he was and Yuta shoved tons in his pocket.

They walked away from the table and Sicheng glared at anyone who even thought of taking a single token. He wasn't about to let Mark come back to even one token missing. Even if he wouldn't notice, Sicheng couldn't bare with the disappointment in his eyes. 

Mark dragged Yuta to one of those very rarely spotted Luigi's Mansion machines. 

You had to go inside of the machine and 'shoot' at the ghost with the gun that was inside. It was multiplayer so he decided to bring Yuta with him to play.

Yuta found this intriguing and he wasn't going to deny Mark Lee of anything so he decided to instead join him. 

Mark Lee was having so much fun and Yuta didn't even care about winning the game, he just wanted to get as much tickets as possible. 

They got out of the booth and ended up getting maybe twenty tickets and Mark was shocked but not too shocked. He's rather skilled at gaming. 

He began to take Yuta to one of those rigged clown games. And he grabbed one of the water guns, intending on hitting the clown for the big prize.

He missed a couple of times but Yuta kept cheering him on. That changed when a guy came around and began laughing at Mark. "You suck at this game." He said in very clear English and kept laughing. Mark frowned and Yuta was pissed. 

He grabbed one of the water guns, shooting all of the clowns then turned to the guy and squirted him full of the water. He wasn't amused and looked at Yuta with a pissed off look. Yuta smiled at him for a split second. "Ha ha." He said before his smile faded and he began walking away from the guy with Mark in tow.

Mark was just happy to get as many tickets as he did.

Sicheng sat at the table with three boxes of pizza in front of him and as he ate a slice he saw a angry Yuta approaching with a smiling Mark. "What's wrong?" He asked and Yuta scoffed as Mark took a seat in-between them. "Some guy made fun of Mark and made him sad." 

Sicheng looked worriedly over to Mark and Yuta waved his hand. "It's alright I dealt with it." 

"That's good." He replied back and Yuta and Sicheng sat with Mark just eating the pizza as he observed everything. He turned his head to the prize counter and looked at everything.

He saw the biggest lion laying there and pouted when he looked at the prize. "What's up?" Sicheng asked seeing his worried look worried him. "I want that prize." 

They followed where he was pointing and read the tag. "One hundred thousand tickets?" Yuta questioned, swallowing his bite of pizza and Mark nodded. "It's fluffy and I want it. I really want it but it's so expensive." Mark added with this distraught look in their eyes and they quickly finished their food before getting up. 

"We'll win it for you." Replied Sicheng and Yuta and Mark was staring at them wide-eyed. "Why?"

"Because we want to." Sicheng said and they took the rest of the tokens and set out to get the gift for Mark. 

They were doing it quickly since the arcade was closing soon and they didn't want to disappoint mark.

They played different games that were giving a lot of tickets and in what seemed like minutes they came back to the table sweaty and tired. 

It was more than enough. Mark only needed one hundred thousand but they managed to get four hundred thousand and he was so happy. 

He went to the prize counter and bought four different things. He bought the lion plushie and this other wolf plushie and he bought these friendship bracelets for the three of them. 

They've tried to hold it in. They didn't want to begin sobbing right here in the middle of the the arcade but Mark was far too cute for them to handle 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note.. I'm still at school and this guy whom I don't know looked at me and kept staring at me, bro is bold and I am not 😔


	25. Sicheng and Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do tons of research for this chapter and I barely found a thing but enjoy nontheless

After they left the arcade they ate at a cafe and began to carry on their merry way.

They were walking for hours and Mark had no clue where these two were taking him. The whole time he was asking whether or not they had arrived when the others had told him they didn't. 

It's not as if he could just see if they were there since they found it more enticing to have him blindfolded apparently. 

"Are we there now?" He asked a bit confused and Sicheng chuckled. "Yes Mark we're here now." Yuta removed the blindfold and Mark waited a few moments before his blurry vision cleared up. 

He froze dead in his tracks when he saw the bright lights, the loud music and the excited cheers of the people. "Are we at a festival?" He asked hopeful and Sicheng smiled. "A Chinese festival." 

Mark couldn't help but get excited. It was only his third time being at a festival and his first time being at a Chinese one. He heard stories about how fun they were and he couldn't believe that today he'd be experiencing it for himself. 

Sicheng boasted with pride as Mark clenched on his arm tightly. He was the one to suggest the Chinese festival since he thought it'd be a perfect experience for Mark to tell when he got back to Korea. And he was so glad that he was right. 

Mark couldn't help but squeeze his arm with each inch they took and he watched as Sicheng turned around to Yuta to maybe tell him something. 

They began walking away from Yuta and Mark raised a brow. As if Sicheng could read his mind, he replied. "Yuta suggested I take you around the festival since I know them so well. He's going to go get food." Mark sighed in relief. "Okay!" 

There were Chinese style lanterns hanging from the ceiling as it was the dead in the night. He could see a "dragon" walking around and even some people holding a dragon as they roamed the area. 

Mark couldn't help the wide smile that formed on his lips when he saw four women dressed in traditional Chinese clothing offering dumplings. 

They walked up to Mark and Sicheng and Sicheng took two dumplings and they smiled before walking away. Mark noticed how one of them blushed and giggled as Sicheng handed him one. "What's so funny?" 

"You seemed to have charmed one of the ladies that's all." Mark said and Sicheng blinked at him. "Oh." He replied and Mark giggled a lot more as he finished the dumpling in his hand. "You know, I've noticed you tend to charm people a lot."

"I do..?" Sicheng questioned a bit confused and Mark continued. "When you were with us in Korea, many people tended to stare at you a lot. Like they were in a spell." 

"Ah." He replied and Mark giggled. "But you never seem to acknowledge them." Sicheng smiled gently at them. "Because I don't really care for them." Mark couldn't keep in his giggles after that.

And Sicheng wasn't wrong. He never did care for anybody else's opinions. He only listened to a selective few people and if some happened to be charmed by him he wouldn't care. 

It was mainly because those people were probably entranced by his face. The only person he wanted to ever charm never even looked at him more than a friend. 

The one person whom he knew since debut never even so what as batted an eye in Sicheng's direction and he couldn't help but feel himself sadden by that. 

So honestly, no he didn't care for their gazes or their admired glances because he only cared for one person, and that one person never even happened to look at him for more than a few seconds. 

* * *

They left the festival feeling happy as Mark now gripped the bag Yuta handed him. 

They were walking back and it was clear Yuta was very happy. Sicheng was staring at Mark the entire time while Mark seemed to be on his phone not even caring. 

Mark was messaging the dreamies, as they got worried and he couldn't help but smile at their antics in the chat. 

They never removed him even as he graduated since they needed some type of way to talk with him. And he really couldn't ignore their puppy eyes. 

So he didn't mind texting them to know he was indeed alright. He took a quick glance to Sicheng and saw the other had stopped walking. "Sicheng?"

He questioned and Sicheng suddenly shot up and began walking towards him. 

Mark felt nervous with the concentrated look in Sicheng's face as he was shoved against the wall. "Mark." He said with nothing short of confidence and Mark gulped. "Y-yes?" He questioned a bit confused as Sicheng kept him pinned to the wall. 

And as Yuta turned around, his smile now fully gone as his world came crashing down like a rocket. 


	26. Yuta and Sicheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the three-parter chapter

"Sicheng what are you-" Sicheng silenced him. Smiling at him with an ever kind smile. "I'm doing something I've been meaning to do for a while." Mark looked at him in confusion. "What-" 

Sicheng placed a kiss on Mark's lips, stunning the younger as Yuta stomped over to the two pissed off. 

Yuta shoved Sicheng away and lowly grumbled. "What do you think you're doing?" He said with hostility as Mark was beginning to space out.

"Doing something you were too afraid to do Yuta." The other replied now brushing off his shirt and Yuta scoffed. "What are you talking about Sicheng?!"

"Oh don't act like you don't know." Yuta raised a brow at that. "Know what?" 

"I know how you look at him. The same way I've seen the others look at him. With admiration and something more." Yuta was now staring daggers at Sicheng. "And if you know this then why would you-" 

"Because I feel the same way and I refuse to lose him. Not even to you." Sicheng reiterated by stabbing a finger's into Yutw's chest which he pushed away. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I won't let him go. Even if our friendship is on the line." Sicheng added and Yuta scoffed. "Then consider our friendship done." Yuta stated before grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him away. He wasn't going to the wayv dorms, he was going to the hotel he happened to still be paying for. Mark was still dazed out by the sudden kiss he hadn't even realized what they said as he was suddenly being dragged. 

Sicheng sighed sadly. He knows what he did, he knows that he just ruined whatever Yuta thought of him but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care as he had just kissed someone whom he loved dearly. 

Someone whom he cared for oh so much that it hurt to see how close he was with Yuta. He couldn't bring himself to feel too sad about it even as he smiled sadly. He walked back to the wayv dorms as tears welled up in his eyes. 

As he opened the door he could see the concern faces gazing at his own. "Sicheng? Where's yuta and Mark? What happened?" Kun asked confused as the three went out. Sicheng sadly shook his head and just began walking to his room. 

He really did truly mess up. 

* * *

Yuta dragged Mark to the hotel, now booking their flight for tomorrow because honestly he didn't want to be here anymore. 

He turned to Mark, the other still kind of dazed even as he sat on his own bed. "Mark?" He asked sadly and he couldn't help but watch the way Mark's pupils dilated at his name being called. "Ah Yuta.. why are we at the hotel?"

"We're going home early." He said quietly and Mark just hummed. "Okay.."

"Well goodnight Yuta." He said before turning off his lamp and turning the other way, falling fast asleep. Yuta could never be so lucky.

His heart ached at the turn of events that happened today and he couldn't help but stay awake.

He was hurt, mainly at the fact that Sicheng kissed the younger and that it had such an effect on him. 

His own feelings towards Mark were never put on a shelf for all to see but it was quite obvious. He just wished he was bolder. 

Maybe if he was stronger and told Mark that he liked him this wouldn't have happened.

But the main thing is, Yuta is very confused. He doesn't know if he likes Mark in that way or if it's just simple admiration. Although he doubts it's the latter since he got so upset over something so simple.

Even though in his heart he knew it wasn't simple. He knew it wasn't even close to being simple with how complicated it was made. 

Yuta tried not to feel upset because he figured it was unreasonable, but was it? 

Was it really unreasonable as to what he was feeling right now? He felt pained, seeing how Sicheng easily made Mark dazed like he was on a cloud. 

He felt sick at how Mark didn't even give him a second glance. And he was absolutely angry at Sicheng.

So if it was simple admiration, he shouldn't have been feeling this way. 

And it then hit Yuta, and he cried. 

Because he knew, he indeed liked Mark Lee and it was not admiration. 


	27. Back home

They were going back home and Mark was still confused as to why Yuta was being so distant with him. Even as the car picked them up, they never spoke to each other and Mark wondered if he did something wrong. 

He figures it could have something to do with Sicheng kissing him, but if that was the case why would Yuta care? Unless Mark was right and Yuta actually did have feelings for Sicheng. But what would he know? After Sicheng kissed him he spaced out, not knowing what exactly to do. 

Yuta never spoke to him since last night and Mark was a bit saddened by that. He decided to attempt to speak to Yuta but it never worked, the older just ignoring him as he looked through the window. 

When they got back to the dorms, Yuta slammed the door open making the members jump and Mark was still trying to catch up to him. “Yuta and Mark? I thought you were still in China?” Jaehyun asked and he soon regretted it when Yuta gave him a rather pissed off look. “Yuta wai-” Before Mark could even call out to him, Yuta pushed past the others and slammed his door closed. “What’s wrong with him?” Donghyuck questioned and as they turned to Mark who just looked sad. “What happened?” Taeil asked and Mark shrugged slowly. 

“He’s mad I guess..” Mark muttered under his breath before heading to his own room. They had no clue what was going on and how to deal with this situation. “Do you think something happened?” Taeyong questioned and the others nodded. 

“It’s clear something must’ve happened or Yuta wouldn’t have reacted the way he did.” Johnny said while he was in the middle of eating and Taeil hummed. “Well hopefully it’ll get better. Because I really don’t want any tension in the dorms. 

They all agreed and began going back to what they were previously doing, hoping this would be resolved soon. 

* * *

Over the course of two days, Yuta still hasn't come out of his room and everyone was getting increasingly worried with how Mark seemingly hadn't either. None of them would come out at the same time and as Mark tried to speak to Yuta only to be shot down and they could see how bad of a toll this was taking on the younger boy. 

Mark on the other hand didn't know what to do. He felt like he had done something wrong and he doesn't know if really did or didn't. It hurt to have one of his closest friends ignore him like he never existed but he hoped soon with time it'd be resolved. 

Maybe tomorrow, he could finally confront Yuta about it. And finally figure out what he did wrong. Because he knew their schedules and since the others were going to be out it'd be best if he tried to speak to Yuta alone tomorrow. 

He smiled as he tucked himself into bed. Tomorrow he'll talk to Yuta and see why the older seemingly hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and with angst ;0;


	28. The talk

Mark watched as they left to go to practice and he took a big gulp of air. He watched Yuta enter his room and before the other could shut the door he ran to it, making Yuta jump until he realized who it was. “Mark.”

“Yuta..” Mark hadn’t heard his voice in days and couldn’t even bare to believe that. Yuta and him were close, not as close as Yuta and Sicheng but still rather close. So the fact that Yuta hadn’t spoken to him hurt him. “What do you want?”

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Mark questioned, obviously deeply hurt and Yuta tried to force back his tears. “I’m not.” 

“Yes you are!” Mark replied and Yuta could see tears already making their way down his face. “I’m not Mark. I just don’t feel like talking.” He was shocked by how Yuta still had a stone cold expression. “You haven’t spoken to me since we got back from China Yuta! What did I do?!”

“You didn’t do anything..” Which was true. Mark hadn’t done anything wrong but Yuta couldn’t bring himself to look at the other. Not after the kiss he exchanged with Sicheng that is. “If that’s true then why..”

“Why won’t you speak to me?! Even now you won't look me in the eyes.” Mark said as he tried to stop the flowing of his salty tears and Yuta could feel his heart breaking as he did so. “I can’t.. I can’t bring myself to speak to you..” Yuta whispered but Mark heard him loud and clear and felt his heart breaking. 

Mark couldn’t help but cry at that. “Please Mark just go back to your room.” Mark was so heartbroken that it hurt him physically. 

He couldn’t help but shake as his tears racked his tiny body. And Yuta could very clearly see that which is why he tried so hard to make the other just go back to his room. “You hate me now don’t you?” Mark questioned through his cries and Yuta froze. “You only started ignoring me after Sicheng kissed me.” Yuta didn’t want to remember that.

He didn’t want to remember the reason why he so desperately wanted to escape the foreign country. He didn’t want to remember the way Sicheng’s lips happened to perfectly mold themselves onto Mark’s. “Mark..”

He wanted to stop him from uttering another word. He wanted to stop him before the memories began to flood his mind and corrupted it. “It’s true. You haven’t spoken to me since Sicheng kissed me!” Mark shouted at the other and it was clear he was angry. “Mark please just stop..” Yuta tried again even if Mark wasn’t listening to him. 

“So I was correct? You actually do have feelings for Sicheng.” That’s what pushed Yuta over the edge he didn’t even know he was leaning over. This is what sent him to fall over that imaginary edge. “Stop stop stop!” Yuta shouted and Mark jumped as he stared at the older. “Stop talking about him! I don’t want to hear you utter another word about Sicheng!” 

“I’ve had enough of thinking of that bastard! I don’t ever want to hear his name again!” Yuta was clearly livid and Mark was maybe a bit scared. “Yuta..”

“Shut up Mark! Just shut up and go away!” Mark tried to walk closer to the other but Yuta shoved him so hard he fell to the ground with a thud before Yuta shut the door nearly breaking it with how much force he used. 

Mark walked over to the couch and curled up on himself, ignoring the stinging in his back as he did so, letting out his sobs that he was concealing from the world. He just wanted to get his friend back and he wasn’t sure if he would. 

Yuta on the other hand just didn't care. He doesn't know why, maybe because he was letting his emotions take too much control of his body and he couldn't feel anything besides his own anger. But that was probably what kept him going. Even as his heart begged him to apologize to Mark he couldn't bring himself to do it, mainly because he didn't want to, and he didn't care too. 

* * *

Donghyuck got back earlier than he should've since he had this terrible feeling about leaving Yuta and Mark alone. So he dashed back home after he finished his work as quickly as he could. As he opened the door he made sure to lock it back as he tried to figure out if anything happened or if he was just paranoid. He knew it wasn't the latter when he turned to the couch and saw Mark sobbing like his life depended on it before Donghyuck ran to Mark he made sure to text the other members what was going on. "Markie? What's wrong?" He furrowed his brows when Mark flinched away from him. "Hey," He started off slowly letting the sweetness leak off his voice like a sort of poison so Mark could hear it. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" When Mark took notice of Donghyuck he wrapped his arms around his neck ever so tightly Donghyuck thought he'd choke. "I just wanted my friend back.." Donghyuck furrowed his brows even further at that. "What are you talking about Mark?"

Mark stopped himself as he continued crying and Donghyuck was rubbing soothing circles on his back when Mark had flinched yet again. He furrowed his brows and stopped before he looked at Mark. "Is there something wrong with your back?" 

"No." Mark answered quickly and Donghyuck rubbed in the same spot again before Mark flinched a third time. He turned Mark around and saw a huge bruise beginning to form on his normally pretty back. "What is this? What happened?" Mark curled in on himself as he heard the tone Donghyuck used and he instantly realized his mistake so he fixed it. "Mark i'm not mad. Please just tell me what happened."

"Yuta.. It was Yuta.. He.." Mark muttered stopping as to not say anything else but Donghyuck caught on instantly. Now pissed off as he tried to make sense of what Mark was trying to say. "Did he touch you?" He questioned a bit of confusion mixed into his angry voice. "Mark did Yuta put his hands on you?" Mark remained silent. Not wanting Donghyuck to be mad at the older but this already answered Donghyuck's question. "I'm gonna kill him." He said as he bit his lip. He was about to leave Mark to find Yuta when Mark grabbed his hand. "Please don't go." He could hear the desperate tone in his voice.

"I don't want to be alone." Mark added and Donghyuck instantly sat down with him. "Okay. Okay i'll stay." Donghyuck said while gently rubbing Mark's head. Mark leaned into the touch, not even caring if his hair got in his face. He just wanted to be comforted right now and Donghyuck was happy to give him that sort of comfort. 

Mark laid his head down on Donghyuck's lap while Donghyuck threaded his fingers through his hair. "It's going to be alright Markie okay? I'll make sure nobody hurts you." Donghyuck reassured and this only made Mark lean more into his touch as he could feel himself getting sleepy from how tired all of his sobbing had made him. 

He shut his eyes, and soon he was being whisked off into dreamland. Donghyuck was glad the other seemed to be comfortable with him threading his fingers through his hair as if he was some sort of a small animal. It made him feel at ease with how close Mark was to him but that didn't push down the anger that was still lighting inside of him. He doesn't know what happened while he was out practicing with the others but he does know it had something to do with Yuta. 

And honestly, Donghyuck wasn't one to get mad. He wasn't one to get angry at others or even hold grudges but now he had this lone though in his head to confront Yuta whether it be with just a conversation or his fists. Not only was Mark sobbing which was the most heartbreaking scene he had ever witnessed but Mark happened to have this huge purple bruise on his back. 

When Yuta had come out of his room he saw Donghyuck in the kitchen. As soon as he made eye contact with the younger, he could see the exact moment Donghyuck had snapped. 

* * *

They got Donghyuck's message about Mark and rushed home, making up an excuse about it being an emergency. When they had gotten home they froze. Donghyuck had a smirking Yuta pushed against a wall while Mark was sleeping with dried tears resting on his absolutely beautiful face. 

Johnny and Taeyong sprung into action dragging Yuta and Donghyuck away from each other as they could begin to hear the shouting coming from the two. Donghyuck was absolutely livid and Yuta didn't even seem to care which was alarming in itself. Johnny who was in charge of restraining Donghyuck had some trouble with how much the younger was trying to break free out of his grasps as Yuta had taunted him. "Your lucky i'm being held back right now Yuta or I would punch you so hard." Donghyuck shouted and Taeil rushed to him to help Johnny restrain the younger. "I'd like to see you try. Even if you weren't being restrained you wouldn't be able to lay a single finger on me." He said smugly and Taeil got to them just as Donghyuck broke free.

Doyoung went to help Taeyong and covered Yuta's mouth so he couldn't say anything and Jungwoo covered Mark's ears so the other wouldn't wake up to Yuta and Donghyuck trying to kill one another. He doubts the younger would want to see two of his friends fighting so viciously. 

Jaehyun went to go get a blanket and some other things to make Mark comfortable. He really didn't want to deal with these two at the moment. Doyoung turned to Taeyong and he sighed. "We need to seperate them it isn't going to be good if they end up killing each other." He said and they nodded. Yuta was dragged with no problem while Donghyuck on the other hand was not. He was literally jumping while to get to Yuta which proved to be difficult for Taeil and Johnny to restrain him. 

When Yuta was dragged to the room they just locked the door so that Donghyuck wouldn't be able to get in and left. Meanwhile Johnny and Taeil were struggling to keep him in place. "Hyuck calm down or you'll bust a vein." Johnny said as he chuckled at how Donghyuck continued trying to jump up. "Do you have something that'll calm him down?" Taeil got up and Johnny stared at him in confusion as he watched the other leave. 

He stared at him with his mouth agape as he came back with a blanketed Mark. "That's what you figure will keep him calm?" Taeil nodded and Johnny would've face palmed if he wasn't holding Donghyuck down with all of his force. He moved Donghyuck over and put Mark on his left side. 

When Mark laid down next to him, Donghyuck wrapped around him and hugged him closely and they couldn't help but laugh at how much he resembled a puppy at the moment. As Donghyuck began to close his eyes they shut the lights off and shut the door, leaving the two youngest members to sleep in peace finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoo angst but also fluff? what a surprise <.>


	29. Donghyuck: the flirtiest member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha the previous chapter was a bit of a rollercoaster, so enjoy this markhyuck chapter as an apology I guess 🤪✌️

Mark sat on the couch, glancing at his phone with a smile ghosting his lips and that's when he felt a sudden weight on his legs. 

He looked up in shock and saw Donghyuck smiling at him kindly. It was inviting smile and not the concerned one he showed Mark days ago. "Your looking better." Donghyuck said as he looked at Mark with a pleased look. 

His eyes bore into Mark's and he leaned in closer as he intended on looking at his features. Even if he knew Mark normally didn't like people too close to him. "Is that a good thing?" He asked and Donghyuck nodded.

"Very good." His finger beginning to skim down Mark's face as he grew just a tiny bit closer not wanting to overwhelm the older. "You seem happier these days as well." He softly said causing Mark to blink at him. 

And as Donghyuck watched Mark's eyelashes flutter of his eyes it made him think about pretty Mark actually was. 

He made jokes here and there, joking about how Mark was never nearly as attractive as himself. But he'd probably never say that again even as a joke as he stared into Mark's pretty eyes. 

Mark was probably the cutest member in his eyes and that was saying a lot since they had plenty of cute members. And it wasn't as if Donghyuck thought they were ugly, because he doubts they'd be in the group if that were the case. He just never found himself glancing at them as much as he glanced as Mark Lee. Donghyuck had been lingering close to Mark ever since the incident with Yuta and in that amount of time he had managed to somehow get even closer to the older. 

Mark's face began turning a tint of pink. Like one of the light lipstick colors and he smiled as Mark looked at him unfocused. "Hey Mark, are you still with me?" 

Donghyuck switched his weight, now having his legs around Mark's thighs instead of on top of them. He was so close to Mark and he could feel the older squirming. "Hyuck.." 

Mark looked so cute right now that Donghyuck was sure he wouldn't be able to hold himself back and would just kiss the man right then and there but he had restraint. He did enjoy sitting on Mark's lap though. 

Mark never finished his sentence and Donghyuck leaned in closer, teasing the older male as he could feel him stiffen just as Donghyuck tilted his head, his breath now ghosting over Mark's lips. "What were you going to say Markie? I'm not going to stop you so finish your sentence." He said with a sadistic smirk and Mark gulped. 

Mainly because he doesn't remember Donghyuck ever being this bold. "H-hyuck.. Your uhm..." He couldn't find the right words and leaned his head further into the cushion although that didn't do much since Donghyuck was practically boring eyes into his soul. 

"I'm what? Too close?" He asked with a raised brow and that sick twisted smirk which managed to make Mark turn even brighter, now instead of light pink his cheeks were dusted with the shade of hot pink ghosting them. "Well. I'm waiting Mark, finish what you were going to say."

Mark knew Donghyuck for years but this surprisingly sadistic twisted Donghyuck honestly was kind of making him nervous.

"U-uh.." He luckily didn't have to finish his sentence as someone came around from the corner. Donghyuck got off his lap and Mark released a sigh of relief. "Donghyuck what were you doing to Mark?" He recognized the voice as Jaehyun and could hear Donghyuck giggling as he buried his face in his own palms. 

"Nothing I swear hyung!" His innocent reply made the other back off but Mark knew that Donghyuck was pretending and honestly it made him a bit shocked at how easy he covered up his tactics. But that shock still didn't overpower his embarrassment. 

It was later when Mark decided to change his clothes after taking a shower. He got out of the bathroom since it brought memories back from when he walked in on Lucas which still sent shivers down his spine. 

He was in putting on a button up shirt from the top to the bottom when Donghyuck entered the room. "Taeyong told me to call you for lunc-" Donghyuck didn't finish his sentence and shut the door before walking to Mark. 

"Oh." He stared Mark up and down and smiled with the same twisted one as earlier. "Were you getting dressed?" 

Mark nodded even though he could barely find it in himself to hide the blush. "Okay.."

"I'll tell Taeyong your busy sweets." He winked before shutting the door and Mark doesn't know why the nickname had his stomach doing summersaults. 


	30. All is well (except Donghyuck and Yuta)

Everything was better in the dorm more or less. Mark had eaten with them more and seemed happier as Donghyuck seemed to never leave his side. 

Yuta came out more as well and even spoke to Mark more. Even if Donghyuck barely allowed him too. 

The others didn't know what had happened between Yuta and Mark to cause Donghyuck to be so overprotective of the other but it was clear it needed to be fixed. 

The tension was evident whenever the two were around one another. Donghyuck would glare while Yuta would only glare back, as if they were having a silent argument.

It only had gotten worse when one morning Donghyuck woke everyone up by shouting at Yuta and attempting to break down his door.

It was truly strange since Mark and Yuta seemed to have resolved whatever issues they had previously. Even Sicheng and Yuta had made up. But Donghyuck and Yuta seemed to just be going further and further into a bit of anger around each other. 

Mark had seen it as well. He had seen Yuta and Donghyuck not even touching one another in a joking way anymore. He had seen how they'd only talk to him in their usual friendly way anymore, ignoring each other completely. 

He had even seen when Donghyuck looked ready to snap Yuta's neck which wasn't a good thing. So he decided to resolve this. He decided to fix whatever tension they had with each other. 

Mainly because they were his friends. And he couldn't have them shout at each other in front of each other on stage. 

What would the fans think? Not only that but would the media think? It'd turn into a scandal and give them bad publicity. 

He called them both to his room as he didn't have a roommate and locked the door when they were in, sitting in between them. "Why is he here?" They asked in unison and Mark felt his heart shatter at that. 

"You guys need to stop arguing. And I'm here to fix it." They turned to Mark and furrowed their brows as they realized what he was wearing. 

"Why are you dressed like a doctor?" Yuta asked and Mark sighed. "I don't know what therapists wear Yuta." Mark replied simply straightening out the ends of his coat. "Okay.." 

"Anyways what is wrong with you two? Why are you still so angry at each other?" They didn't respond and Mark sighed heavily. 

He knew it probably had something to do with that day when Donghyuck had confronted Yuta but he doesn't know exactly what they said to one another because he was sleep and the others weren't here. 

They just stared at each other with tense glares and Mark grew uncomfortable the longer he sat there. "Please can you guys just fix whatever tension is between you two?" 

He asked shallowly, not even trying to sound desperate even though that's how it came across. He missed Yuta and Donghyuck playing around each other so friendly like. Because now it seemed as if one of them were waiting for the moment to strike the other and he didn't want that. 

He never liked seeing the others fight and he definitely didn't like when they did it in front of him. He knew they were going to say no so he needed to convince them. "Please.."

"Think of what the media would say. It'll be hard to cover up how much you guys seemed to resent one another." He started watching as they turned to him with a soft look. "It'll be hard for the managers to hide it. Even harder for Taeyong to hide it."

"It would cause a scandal. Making them make up whatever they could. And our haters would use it to practically do whatever they want." 

"Our group could crumble. Everything we worked hard for would crumble right into our hands if this were to break out or even get any media coverage." Mark continued huffing to in take a breath of air. 

"The fans would be uncomfortable to be around you two in one space once this broke out. The members would be uncomfortable even though I highly believe they already are." Mark stopped for a moment looking down at his fingers, trying to choose his words carefully. "Think of the fans and the members and the managers and the CEO." Mark really didn't want to pull that card but he looks like he's have to. 

He looked back at them with teary eyes. "Think of me. I wouldn't want to see two of my closest friends fighting one another everyday. It hurts to see you guys look at each other with so much hate. So please. Please just try to forgive one another?" 

They stared at him in disbelief and blinked at each other. "I'm sorry Yuta." Donghyuck said with nothing but sadness and Yuta smiled sadly. "I'm sorry as well Donghyuck." 

They hugged and Mark joined as well smiling at them like they just hung the stars. "Thank you." 

They weren't forgiving each other for the fans or the members. They were doing it for him and his beautiful smile. Everything was for him and him alone. 

So even if they didn't fully forgive one another in their eyes, it was okay as long as Mark was smiling. As long as Mark was happy they could bear it. 

They would never want to see him sad. Not ever in their lives would they be able to bear making him cry. 


	31. A moment of peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I THOUGH I UPLOADED THIS SOONER UFHENDJDJS (also this is just technically a filler chapter till I figure out how to progress my story and also because I'm busy working on my school work and my other prompts)

It was calm in the nct dorms. It was quite silent. There was no yelling, there was no talking and there Donghyuck wasn't trying to end Yuta's life. 

It was calm and Taeyong was happy about this. He was happy that everyone was beginning to feel calmer. That his band members weren't starting ant necessary drama. 

Granted, he had no clue what even drew Donghyuck to that point but if it was okay, he didn't want to know. He didn't need to know if they were back to being friends. He wouldn't want to open an already patched wound.

He turned his head slightly to the left and smiled, seeing Mark so focused on the movie before him while eating a small bowl of cereal. 

It was cute just like Mark Lee but that's what Taeyong had expected. Mark was always just so effortlessly cute with everything he did. It was heart warming. 

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips when Mark had managed to get scared off of one part. Mark ended up playing it off a second later and Taeyong just really wanted to pinch his cheeks. Mark was like a big baby, and he had no problem with treating him as such. 

He turned his head to the right and could see Doyoung leaning back on the couch with a wide spread grin, clearing from ear to ear as he ate away at his popcorn. 

Jaehyun sitting on the floor right by him while the others occupied chairs or even the carpet. The dreamies had joined them as well so they were all here just watching a movie in the middle of the night. 

It was peaceful, hearing them laugh or talk over some parts. Taeyong liked it. Even if he himself barely had uttered a single word. He still liked hearing them talk. 

He didn't mind listening to others. Often preferred it than to listen to his own voice. It was relaxing, and it helped him get to know a person. 

"Donghyuck move your fat leg." Jungwoo had whispered somewhere from the left causing Taeyong to snap his head towards the two who looked like they were about to brawl on the floor. "Jungwoo if you say something else I will not hesitate to twist you like a pretzel." 

Taeyong couldn't help but snicker at the odd reply. As the horror movie continued before them he could Chenle chanting by his right leg. "No idiot! Don't go there! You'll die!" Ironically after he said that, the character opened the door giving them a pretty decent jump scare that managed to scare both Mark and Chenle. 

Chenle had crossed his arms and pouted, earning a few pats on the back from Jisung while Mark was now shaking like a leaf. 

Taeyong had scooted towards him and gently wrapped his arms around the other, attempting to ignore the way his heart swelled with pride at how easily Mark fit into his arms. 

The movie continued and he could hear them groan just beside his ear. "Oh come on!" Doyoung had exclaimed, throwing his popcorn at the screen. "Why did my favorite character have to get killed off? Why couldn't they just kill of that girl named Becky?" You could practically see the disappointment in his voice as he said that. 

Mark was covering his eyes as a particular gory scene showed on the TV and Taeyong just hugged him a bit tighter. Hoping he could soothe the poor younger boy.

Johnny who had been sitting on the other side of Mark smiled and began to play with his hair,.enjoying the way it made him kind of shiver at the touch. 

Taeyong went back to looking at the movie, still cuddling mark as close as ever.

"Can we all collectively agree that this guy is Annoying?" Jeno had said after being silent and they could hear a few hums. "Honestly want him to die the most. He keeps ruining everything." Jisung replied with a nod from Chenle. 

Mark had chuckled at how they seemed to all be upset with this guy. Taeyong couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

"Okay but, what if he's actually the killer?" Jeno turned to Doyoung who asked the question and earned a shrug. "That'd be a cheap plot twist. We'd all be expecting him to be the killer." 

"But if he isn't the killer than why would he mess everything up?" Jaemin shrugged, now snatching some of Doyoung's popcorn. "Because some people are just that stupid."

Another character whom Renjun had been rooting for had been murdered after being betrayed by her close friend. "I knew I couldn't trust that girl!" He exclaimed now livid and Jungwoo snickered at how red he turned. "Renjun calm down." 

"No! You all told me she'd be a good guy! That she'd protect her! But she just pushed her off the cliff in cold blood!" Renjun whipped out his phone ignoring the confused gazes. "What are you doing?" 

"Finding the cast of this movie." He said simply as he went to chrome and typed in a few different things. "Why..?" Taeil questioned, regretting it when Renjun inhaled before answering. "So I could find this actress and give her a peace of my mind!" 

"Renjun no! It's only a movie!" Jaemin exclaimed now trying to snatch the phone from a fuming Renjun. "I don't care! She killed my favorite character so I'm going to kill her!" 

"Renjun you can't do that. You'd go to prison." Donghyuck added getting a glare from Renjun. Mark snatched the phone and Jeno held Renjun back so he couldn't take it back. "Renjunnie it's only a movie." 

"Besides don't be mad at the actress. The director is the one who killed your favorite character." Renjun's eyes lit with a fire and Mark was beginning to wish he had shut his mouth. "Then let me find the director."

"No! Someone keep a hold of Renjun for the rest of the movie." 

Taeyong laughed at the chaos before him while Renjun was still fuming. It had been so long since they had just laughed with no drama between them. 

It had been so long and Taeyong had missed it. But seeing them all here, laughing and joking with each other made him happy. 

They finally had their quiet moment of peace with one another and he was just so happy. 

Even if Renjun wanted to kill a director. He was still very very happy. 


	32. Rising tension

Jungwoo wasn't one of the members who paid attention, but right now he was the most observant. 

He saw how Yuta and Donghyuck made up within a week. He also noticed how Donghyuck hung around Mark far too much for his liking. 

At first he was okay with it, since it seemed like the younger was just caring for him as a friend. But when it continued for weeks, Jungwoo began losing his patience. 

It wasn't something he usually did. Since he was a pretty patient guy, which was he was often praised by his members. 

But he really was struggling to do so. He almost snapped a couple of times but had managed to keep his cool. After all he was Jungwoo, he couldn't afford to lose his cool because Donghyuck was simply doting around one of his members for too long. 

And for a while, he managed to do so. For a while. 

* * *

It was around six in the morning and most of the members were asleep. Except for Jungwoo, Donghyuck and Mark. 

Jungwoo had gotten up and did everything as usual. Took a shower, brushed his teeth, and even washed his face. 

He was all set and planned to have a good day. When he entered the kitchen however, he probably would have to rethink his plans. 

Donghyuck was leeching around as he often found the other doing these days, teasing Mark about his shirt.

Mark was blushing and Jungwoo swore he was going to break the mug that was gently placed into his hand. 

He cleared his throat and allowed them to know he was there. They snapped up to look at him and Mark chuckled nervously. "Sorry hyung. I didn't notice you there." Donghyuck on the other hand didn't hold a single ounce of sympathy in his eyes. Instead he was smirking, as if he was purposely seeing how long the other could last. "Yeah sorry hyung." He said tauntly making Jungwoo's eye twitch. "It's fine. Did you two eat?" 

He was asking them both, but the question was mainly for Mark. Mark just gently shook his head before looking at Jungwoo. "Hyung, can you make me something to eat?" Jungwoo sheepishly laughed. "I'm not the best cook Mark you know this. The hyungs might get mad." 

"But I want your cooking." Mark looked at him with his wide puppy eyes that he was often praised over. Jungwoo wasn't going to say no but now he couldn't even think too. How could he when Mark looked like he was practically begging him? 

He gave in with a sigh and whipped out a pan. "Alright fine. I'll make pancakes and eggs. How's that sound?" He turned around and felt his heart stop when Mark seemingly brightened at that. "Really? Hyung! Your the best I love you!" That phrase did something to Jungwoo's heart and lit up something in Donghyuck's eyes. 

"Okay.. Anyways you and Donghyuck should probably go set up the table." Mark nodded and dragged Donghyuck to the table to help clean it up for Jungwoo's dish. Jungwoo would never admit it, but seeing Donghyuck holding Mark's hand hurt him. 

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and began to focus on the task before him. So he wouldn't burn himself. 

He smiled bitterly as he heard Donghyuck and Mark giggling in the background. As if they were doing this on purpose to make him suffer. Although he highly doubts Mark would do that, he's unsure about Donghyuck, but Mark would never do that. 

He sighed heavily as he flipped the fourth pancake. "Only two more to go." He whispered solely to himself just as a tiny reminder that he wouldn't overcook. Last time he lost count and ended up making enough food to feed a village. 

He flipped the last pancake and cracked a couple of eggs. Attempting to ignore the sound of Mark stuttering over his words. He wasn't going to ruin his good day by thinking negative thoughts. There was no reason too since Donghyuck and Mark are just friends. 

He placed the final pancake onto the plate and kept his eyes on the eggs. Just so he wouldn't burn them. Or so he wouldn't burn himself. 

He took a deep breath and took to distracting himself with the food in front of him. Even if it was a bit hard with Mark's consistent giggling in the background. 

He saw the eggs and smiled a bit sadly to himself as he saw he had finished them. His finger though was so ruined and the pain was beginning to set in now. He wiped his tears as he tried to ignore the pain while clearing his throat. "Food's ready." 

He called out to the younger two while picking up the plates. He walked over and set them down and as he did he saw Mark looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Hyung." 

"Yes Mark?" He questioned a bit confused as the other stood quickly. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine why-" Mark cut him off by grabbing one of his hands, the one he had burnt while cooking and stared at it. "Your finger is bleeding woo. Doesn't it hurt?" 

This wasn't the first time Mark had seen someone burn his hand. Before Taeil burnt his hand because of him so now he felt guilty, since this would be the second time it happened. "No it doesn't." Jungwoo tried to dismiss his worry while also glancing at Donghyuck who looked less than happy. 

"Your lying woo! Let me help you okay?" Mark looked at him sadly before coming back with a glass of water and dipping Jungwoo's finger in it. 

He winced at the contact with the water but Mark looked to focused to care. Once the blackness surrounding his finger was gone, he gently put it down and went to go get something as the two observed him. 

He came back with bandages and big ones at that. He wrapped Jungwoo's finger up and when Jungwoo thought he was done, he was shocked to see he wasn't.

Donghyuck and Jungwoo were both thrown for a loop when Mark raised the hand to his cherry covered lips and kissed it, leaving a mark covering his index finger.

He turned impossibly red at that while Mark seemingly didn't notice. He looked at Jungwoo softly and smiled. "Feel better hyung?" 

It could be Jungwoo's imagination but Mark's voice sounded so silky. So soft that it had his heart skip a beat. 

"Uh yeah.. hyung is fine markie." He whispered while turning impossibly redder. Making Mark giggle a bit. He is sure this boy would be the death of him. "Good! Now let's eat." 

"Mark wait I want to feed you." Donghyuck said while pulling Mark down to the chair beside him shocking the other. "Okay?" 

Jungwoo instantly felt his embarrassment go out the window while looking at the two. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was jealous. 

Mark opened his mouth a bit shyly while Donghyuck fed him and Jungwoo was sure he was one step away from exploding.

* * *

When Donghyuck was sitting beside Mark, he decided to tease him. Jungwoo was tapping his foot anxiously against the wood as he saw Donghyuck "playfully" tease the other. 

He really has lost his patience with Donghyuck and couldn't help but slip further into his own mind to distract himself from hitting the younger male who was starting to get on his nerves.

It could be because he was hanging around Mark far too much for his own liking, or it could also be because Donghyuck was just being too much of a brat. 

But either way, Jungwoo was very clearly pissed off. "I have to use the bathroom." Mark whispered and pushed Donghyuck off of his lap and went to the bathroom. 

Jungwoo turned to Donghyuck with a glare and the other smirked. "Jealous hyung?" 

"What?" Donghyuck leaned a bit closer to the older with the same disgusting smirk from earlier. "I said are you jealous? You keep staring at me as if your going to kill me." 

"Then again, it's still not going to help you get to him." Donghyuck said simply, as if poisoning his words to get to Jungwoo, and then he had snapped. "Maybe I'd be able to get to him if you weren't be such a attention whore!" He shouted at the younger making him furrow his brows. "Excuse me?" 

Jungwoo knew what he said and the rational part of his mind flew out as he continued with his relentless words. "You heard me Donghyuck! All of this month you have been with Mark while I barely got any time with him. You act as if he is supposed to care to your every whim when he is not." 

"Oh sorry _hyung,_ " He said in a rude tone, to upset the other. "it's really not my fault that your too much of a wimp to even make a move on him." 

Donghyuck scoffed as he now smirked while standing up. "Or maybe he just doesn't want to be near you. I wouldn't either with how much of a bitch your being." 

Jungwoo stood up and marched towards Donghyuck, making time slow down as he did so. Jungwoo did something completely out of character.

He smacked Donghyuck so hard it made his right cheek burst with a red shade. Donghyuck didn't move, neither of them did as time seemingly stilled before them. 

A mere second later and chaos began unfolding. Donghyuck looked at him with his eyes dilated in rage and his face now a beer red. "Did you just hit me?" 

"Someone had to teach you lesson, brat." Jungwoo replied sinisterly and Donghyuck puffed his cheeks out upsetedly. "I'll show you a brat Jungwoo." 

They began shouting words at each other, hurtful words, as they attacked each other with their fists or anything they could find. 

Glass was shattered everywhere and their living room looked like a warzone as Jungwoo and Donghyuck fought with each other like there was no tomorrow.

Admist their rage, they failed to notice the room doors opened and the others waking up and coming out to see the chaos.

Taeyong was the first to arrive to the scene and he was honestly a bit terrified. He tried shouting at them to stop. Shouting for them to calm down but they weren't listening, there was too much going on and he was sure his voice went unheard as they fought with each other. 

He saw the others emerging from the rooms, their tired looks gone as they realized what was going on. "Why are they fighting? What happened?!" Doyoung questioned, making the others shrug while Taeyong sighed heavily, already walking towards the battle zone. 

"I don't know but we need to stop them." Taeil's eyes went wide as he realized what Taeyong was doing. "Taeyong no! You'll get hurt!" 

"Someone needs to stop them before they kill each other! And I really don't want to explain to the CEO how two of our members ended up killing each other." He shouted back and Johnny furrowed his brows. He sighed before rushing to help Taeyong, as did the others. 

Once they got closer they could see how much they resembled beast in that moment. "Taeyong wasn't joking.. they really are going to kill each other.." Yuta whispered under his breath, receiving a smack upside the head from Jaehyun.

They could hear the voices getting louder and what they were saying was getting clearer. They were throwing things at one another, and Taeil ducked as his favorite vase was thrown his way.

"Their also trying to kill us. This needs to stop." Taeil said as he noticed some of his hair missing from the attack. 

"Donghyuck you need to get your head out of your ass maybe then you'll see how much of a brat your being." Jungwoo shouted, shocking most of them except for Taeyong who was still approaching the barely tamed animals before him. "Me get my head out of my ass?! Your the one who's been bitching about how much of a attention whore I am. But I'm the brat? Please, your probably one of the, if not the most brattiest person here. It's not my fault that you can't handle the fact that he likes me more. Then again, who would want to go with a stupid faker like you?" Donghyuck stated and Jungwoo snapped now launching himself at Donghyuck. 

"Okay.. I take my previous statement back. Jungwoo is going to kill Donghyuck if he keeps talking." Yuta said now rushing to stop Jungwoo from attacking. 

Only it was too late, and Jungwoo had Donghyuck pinned to the ground as he continued punching him. And in this light they could see the cuts and bruises now forming on the two of them. 

Johnny and Yuta pulled Jungwoo off the others even if he was trying to fight them off. Doyoung went to go assist them as Jungwoo hit Johnny in the nose hard, making it bleed.

Taeil, Jaehyun and Taeyong kept Donghyuck from gaining the advantage by keeping him grounded. Even if he was still spewing hateful words at Jungwoo. Taeil shut his mouth and glared at the younger before glaring at Jungwoo. "Wanna explain what you two were fighting about?!" He demanded, leaving no time for debate but as their mouths went uncovered they began shouting again. 

"Jungwoo was being a bitch and decided to hit me. So this started because of him." Jungwoo scoffed and Taeyong furrowed his brows at the other. "You wouldn't have gotten hit if you weren't being such a brat Donghyuck!" 

"Me being a brat?! How many times-" He was cut off by Taeyong covering his mouth once more. "We need to separate them." He said to Johnny who was still covering his nose and he nodded. 

They walked to separate rooms and shut the door. Having two members keep guard of them so they wouldn't attempt to attack each other again. 

Johnny and Taeyong sat down on the couch as Taeyong carefully put a tissue at his nose to help him. "I'm sorry Johnny. It's all my fault." 

"No it's okay Taeyong. I should've been more careful." He uttered as they heard the bathroom open to reveal a perplexed Mark. "Hey um... What happened here? Why is there glass everywhere?" 

Taeyong stood up quickly and directed Mark to the couch steadily, avoiding the glass they still needed to clean up. "No reason Mark. Hey want to watch a movie with me and Johnny?" 

"Oh yeah sure!" He smiled and grabbed the remote making the two older members smile and the younger one. 

He wouldn't want to get Mark involved. Not when he knew how sensitive the other was when it came to fights and stuff. 

Besides, he still needed to figure out the cause of this rising tension. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading week! My story is ending soon so I was working more on my prompts! Also thank you so much for reading it so far! It's not the greatest but each read makes me smile. 🤧🤧


	33. The leader's realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kick it is dropping in a few hours and I'm so excited!! I made this chapter because I honestly can't focus!! I'm so pumped so expect the rest of my chapters out by tonight (my timezone) or tomorrow!! 🤧🤧🤧

Taeyong was the leader of nct. Not only for his amazing leadership skills but also because he tends to notice things much quicker than the others. 

If someone is acting off, he'd be the first to notice the change in their behavior. If someone had been even acting a tiny bit off he would've been able to pick it up much faster than the others. 

If someone had been sad, he would've noticed it much quicker. He even would've been able to rising tension in the dorms, which he had.

Because he was the leader so he noticed these things much quicker than others. Which is why, he was able to see how much the others have changed in an amount of weeks. 

It all started with Donghyuck and Yuta. Then Jungwoo and Donghyuck. If he was just a tiny bit dumber, he would've thought Donghyuck was the problem. But he wasn't. 

Because after that many arguments broke out through the dorm. Many arguments and fights with other members that didn't involve the rowdy younger male. 

Now Taeyong would've thought it was from stress, maybe they were just tired of working. But that wasn't it at all. 

They always gave their all during performances and everything. They never faltered and Taeyong observed how much they looked like they had fun on stage and even off.

He has been observing them ever since the whole Donghyuck and Jungwoo fight. Just to see where all of this rising tension was coming from. 

Because if he remembers correctly, everything was fine a month or two ago. Something must've happened to make all of them slowly drift apart. 

The only person who hadn't gotten in a fight with anyone was Mark. But that was probably because he wasn't a very angry person. 

Actually far from it. Mark was affectionate when he wanted to be but that didn't mean he wasn't shy. He was a nice guy and even went out of his way to make the others feel better. 

Taeyong noticed how the only person they never bared any ill will towards was Mark himself. They'd glare at each other, spit just disgusting words towards each other. But they wouldn't dare to do that to Mark Lee. 

He thought they were afraid of him, because it'd make perfect sense for why they were avoiding him like the plague. But that wasn't it. In fact, it was far from it. 

They only would compliment Mark. Laugh when he got all flustered, and tease him when he'd turn the same shade as their carpet, bright red. 

And Taeyong wondered why that was. Which was why he was sitting down on the couch. 

As he sat there, he tried to think of everything that happened up to this point. Something that would explain why they were like this. 

He turned his head and saw Taeil talking with Mark. He couldn't hear them but Mark said something to make Taeil blush, and Doyoung scowl. 

Taeyong stared for a moment before they all walked away, a quick argument forming between Doyoung and Taeil. 

He wondered for a minute what it could be. Why were they all so nasty towards each other.

Then it hit him. It hit him like a lightening bolt and Taeyong thought he was so stupid for not seeing it before. 

It was so obvious. With the not so subtle touches. The nonchalant flirting, and even the teasing in a cute friendly way directed to him.

It made sense now that they would only pick fights with each other and not with Mark Lee. He thought they were afraid of him, but this explanation made so much more sense. 

He doesn't know why he didn't see it. Maybe because he was so busy with his own work, maybe because he didn't care to even notice the affectionate touching and such. 

But now he feels like an idiot. An idiot whom should've noticed sooner. So much sooner to avoid this. He should've realized all of this much more sooner. 

It was obvious now why they would hate each other. Why they would spew such hateful words to one another with terrible malice lingering in the air. And why they wouldn't do so to him. 

It's because they have feelings for him. Each and every one of his members have feelings for Mark lee. 

That thought crossing his mind made him shudder in fear for whatever reason. He heaved a sigh. They needed to either confess and hope for the best or they would possibly drive a wedge so deep into the group that it'd never be healed. 

And Taeyong wouldn't forgive themselves if that happened. So he stood up, stretched, and began walking to his room. He needed to figure out a way to fix this and he would do just that. 

Even if it hurt his heart. Even if his mind screamed at him just to be a little selfish, just for once. He ignored it. Because Taeyong was the leader. 

And he was going to act like it too. 


	34. Realizing their feelings: Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! We're about to be at the end of the story!! (Not now since I have a bit more chapters to right) This is a multiple part chapter again but this time, with more people. I planned to release these sooner but a lot of things happened and I don't have the best memory lmaoo so I plan to finish this story tonight (or early tomorrow before I go to school)

Jaehyun wasn't the brightest. He wasn't the most conservative member, or even the smartest member of nct. 

He wasn't the most observant member either. Being usually the last to know if something ever happened in the dorms.

But this, this he should've known already. Because it wasn't involving anyone else, but himself and him.

The male who stole all of Jaehyun's feelings. Of course it hadn't been easy to do so, but the man he's talking about is rather skilled in many things.

He probably should've realized this sooner. How deep his emotions for the younger boy ran. 

He doesn't know why he didn't notice it sooner. It could be because he didn't want to notice, he didn't want to see how he truly cared for the other. 

He didn't focus on them. Even going as far to say it was admiration. 

Although, he wasn't wrong. He did admire the younger. But this, was not admiration. It was far more deeper than simple admiration. 

And as he turned to the boy in question, Mark Lee. Who was standing oh so carelessly by their pool he smiled bitterly. 

Because he was so deeply in love with him. And he was just realizing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these won't be long. (I'm typing them all on my phone because I can't really leave my bed lmao) so if this isn't too long i apologize I just don't use that many words to describe it.


	35. Realizing their feelings: Doyoung

Doyoung was a very violent guy. He often made fun of the members, teased them with such mean words that you'd think he'd hate them. When that's not true.

He doesn't hate them, he just doesn't know how to show how he truly cares for someone. 

This however was different. With him he felt himself growing soft. He never wanted to hit him or even make him cry, just the thought hurt his own heart and had him wanting to hit himself for imagining it. 

He doesn't know why, but sometimes he even found himself sitting there just thinking of the boy who stole that lovely emotion and sucked it into his own being.

He doesn't know why but when it came to him, he often found himself punching his walls in frustration when he couldn't express himself. When he couldn't get out the words he had been dying to release. 

It just all felt so frustrating. It was so frustrating because he had never thought he'd go soft for anyone.

But here he was now, in deep thought just staring at whatever little space he could see.

He knows, he knows that he can't really rely on his own mouth to form the words. It would be far too brutal and he knows he'd end up saying something that would truly destroy the other.

And honestly, Doyoung would rather die than to see any of that. He'd rather die than to see him so broken, so destroyed. He doesn't know if he'd ever be able to handle it.

Then again, he doesn't know if he could ever contain these feelings for much longer. Bottling them up made him tired, and he often sought out to vent his frustration on something else. Or sometimes someone else.

He knows that isn't healthy, he knows it could but a strain on his relationships but he didn't know what else to do. 

He looked down at the sleeping bit next to him and heaved a dreamy sigh. He loved Mark Lee so much, and he didn't regret a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I planned to finish this by tonight (my timezone but it's 5 am so it's not night snjssk) so I will sorry for dropping so many updates ahead of time lmaoo I might just drop one of my oneshots tomorrow or tonight who knows 🤧


	36. Realizing their feelings: Johnny

This surprised Johnny the most. At first he denied it, kept it hidden under his own radar for so long.

Because at first, he didn't believe it. How could he have feelings for someone whom he saw as a little brother?

It was strange, to imagine him having feelings for Mark Lee. Especially since he treated the other like a relative.

But after he spent more time with him, he knew those feelings started spilling out of the wraps.

It had been hard to start denying them once they fully blossomed. It was hard to deny his aching heart whenever the other turned bright red at someone else's words. 

So instead, he took to just distracting himself. Distancing himself from the younger male by any means.

He knows that wasn't a good idea, knows that if Mark had found out he'd probably feel so heart broken by the other's actions. He knew this, he just wanted to find a way to get rid of these strange emotions. 

He thought it was lust at first. He didn't think it was something more than that and he felt horrified for feeling that way about someone who barely turned legal. 

He didn't like it and tried so hard to get rid of them, by doing less than pleasant things. Anything, to just get rid of his feelings.

It never worked though. It never worked and he was never able to rid himself of these emotions. 

He never got rid of the leap his heart did whenever he was around. Never got rid of the small light that flickered in his eyes each time he even walked his direction. 

Never got rid of the smile that curled upon his lips when he saw Mark getting all giggly about something he was passionate about.

Never got rid of the jealousy that rekindled into him every time one of the others managed to make Mark Lee blush a bright shade. 

He didn't get rid of any of these things. And it bothered him so much that he tried doing some other things. Going out more, trying anything to help. 

Sometimes if he was really desperate, he'd drink until he couldn't even see straight.

Drink till he slurred on his words. Drink till he got blackout drunk. Drink till he forgot all about Mark Lee. 

Even after he woke up with a killer hangover he couldn't. He couldn't rid himself of the pretty boy who somehow dug himself into Johnny's mind.

And he just didn't know what to do. Because as far as he knew, Mark Lee was occupying his mind.

And he didn't know what to do about it. 


	37. Realizing their feelings: Yuta

Yuta had still been skeptical of his own feelings to the younger. Even thinking of the China incident had him do very confused. 

He didn't know if it was love or lust. He hadn't been able to tell the difference.

And lusting after the younger made him feel disgusted. He'd never want to think of such a kind person in that way, that wasn't him. 

However, upon looking more into his own feelings he figured that wasn't it. It couldn't have been it. 

Not when he had brightened up whenever he came in contact with him. Or how he seemingly couldn't help but smile just by looking at him. 

He knows it was strange, he wasn't a giggly happy go lucky type of person. He was a stern guy so feeling these type of emotions confused his brain. 

He often played jokes on the younger. Often joked about how he thought the younger was boring on stage and off of it. 

But that wasn't true. Far from it actually. He never thought Mark was boring. Not in the slightest. 

Mark was the most interesting person he knew. He was hard-working and never spoke out about being overworked even though he constantly was. 

It was weird how whenever Yuta saw him he looked like he'd keel over but he never failed to make others smile. 

He often disregarded his own health to make time for others. Making sure they were included in anything he did just because that was his nature. 

He doesn't know why Mark often did that, but it made him light up each time.

It was so cute, how the younger wanted everyone to get involved before he did something. 

Whenever they were missing a person, Mark would be the first to notice. The first to wait for them to arrive because he, "he doesn't want them to be alone".

He had done this before for Yuta. And every time he did so it never failed to make Yuta's heart skip a beat. 

Because it meant Mark remembered him. It meant Mark hadn't thought of leaving him behind or leaving him alone to find everyone else.

Even if it meant he was holding Mark up, the younger never cared. Always telling Yuta, "you shouldn't walk alone". And that always made him turn just a brighter red. 

Mark had always stuck by his side. Even when he was cruel to him. 

And maybe that was the reason that Nakamoto Yuta, couldn't help but fall for Mark lee. 


	38. Realizing their feelings: Jungwoo

Jungwoo never had a hard time showing off his affection. 

If he wanted too, he'd cling to any members in sight. Any member, except for Mark. 

He avoided him like he was the plague. Because just being around Mark made his heart do flips. 

It made his heart leap into his stomach. Just the thought of cuddling up to Mark had him red in the face. 

Sometimes at night, Jungwoo dreamed of cradling the younger in his arms. Never letting him go because he feared he'd be swept away by the night. 

Those dreams always ended up with Jungwoo getting woken up and he'd be sulky for the whole day. 

He hated the fact the others weren't shy like him when it came to Mark. They were quite forward actually. 

Donghyuck wouldn't be afraid to sit on his lap, and Doyoung wouldn't be afraid to kiss his forehead. The intimate actions often made him livid. 

He knows he shouldn't feel like this. Because it's not their fault that he was a scaredy-cat, it was no one's fault but his own. 

He still couldn't contain the little sour feeling that would fill into his mouth whenever he heard Jaehyun flirting with Mark. 

Or the way his hands clenched when he saw Johnny playfully teasing him. 

It made him just angry thinking about it, but thinking logically if he picked a fight he probably wouldn't come out alive. 

Johnny was a big dude. So was many of the other members and they had fought many times before while Jungwoo has not. 

He doubted he'd be able to even fight for Mark's love and that thought had him a bit angry at himself. 

He was just so average. So average that it hurt. That's probably the reason Mark never hung around him for too long. 

Maybe he thought Jungwoo was boring compared to the others. Maybe he thought Jungwoo was just a bit too annoying for his tastes. 

Those thoughts often had Jungwoo crying at night, thinking he really was all those things his nasty mind spewed at him.

As he sat there, observing the way that Jaehyun's eyes lingered on Mark. He took a deep breath. 

He liked mark Lee a little too much. And perhaps, maybe he really would fight for his love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a small break after this chapter ( Skskskks I'm so pumped for the music video 🤧🤧) because my fingers hurt but I plan to finish it today! I'm so sorry for blowing you up with my updates lmaoo


	39. Realizing their feelings: Donghyuck

Donghyuck wasn't an open person when it came to his own feelings.

Often teasing those who he truly cared about, leaving no exceptions. 

So when he caught himself falling indefinitely for the one and only Mark Lee, of course he teased him much more than he should've.

It was just his personal way of handling emotions. Although he did tend to like the small bright pink hue that would cover Mark's face whenever he teased him. 

It was cute. The way Mark easily got flustered. It was also cute how he hid his face behind his face when he got especially shy. 

Donghyuck also often found himself discovering a new emotion, jealousy. It wasn't new to him. He had experienced jealousy in the past. 

Because whether he'd believe it or not, he liked attention. So he was hog when it came to that same subject. 

But another thing he was a hog about was Mark's attention. And specifically his. He never like it when Mark had paid attention to the other members more. 

He never liked when the others went out with him or even were left alone with the older male. 

He knew Mark could take care of himself but his mind couldn't help but fabricate the worst scenarios. Like what if one of them fought Mark? If that happened Donghyuck is sure nobody would survive his wrath. 

He never even liked the idea of Yuta going with Mark to China for two weeks. Although it only lasted one, it still made him on edge. 

And after the whole China incident he had been wary of anyone being within five feet of Mark while he is not there. 

It made him antsy since last time Yuta had shoved the other so harshly it caused a bruise. And yeah maybe he was just a tad bit overprotective. 

Maybe he was just a bit too jealous to let them go near him but did he care? No. 

Because if it came to Mark Lee, Donghyuck would do whatever it took to keep him safe. Even if the other didn't notice his efforts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoo this was supposed to be up earlier but I literally passed out but yooo just a few more chapters and were getting to the ending I'm pumped! Obviously I plan on finishing this whole "mark x everyone" series so my prompts are also being worked on! Thanks for reading! Also these will be shorter since these are the final chapters and I have a lot of them to write.


	40. Realizing their feelings: Taeil

Taeil was the oldest member. He was by far the wisest in terms of well basically everything. 

While Taeyong probably would've noticed things much faster than him, he was good at solving those things. 

When it came to fights, sharing and other things. He was always the member they went to for advice and he was always happy to provide. 

But this had him slumped. He seriously didn't know what to do about this.

He was truly slumped on what to do about this situation and he seriously didn't think this would have happened to him. 

Taeil was more in tune with his feelings so he was able to figure out that he was indeed in love with Mark. The problem was how should he approach those feelings. 

Obviously, he can't just tell him right? Because Mark is in the same group as him, and wouldn't that be weird. 

His band mate confessing to him out of nowhere would probably weird him out. And it'd make things awkward. He wouldn't want that. 

He wouldn't want to make things between them awkward. And in fact, that would be the last thing he'd want. 

Of course, Taeil also knew that he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for much longer he might actually explode. 

Taeil wasn't the most affectionate but he also wasn't the best at hiding things either. He was pretty average in terms of both. 

But it had been two months since he found out his feelings for Mark. He still didn't know what to do about them either. 

On one hand, Mark would become awkward around him. And on another, he'd probably pass out from this stress of hiding his love for the younger. 

It wasn't obvious but he didn't make it a secret either. It was just quite hard to tell since he was just so neutral around the younger. 

He never went out of his way to tease him like Donghyuck or often took his attention away from everything else like Yuta. 

But that was probably because Taeil wasn't the best at feelings. 

Honestly, it had been some years since he last dated anyone in general. 

Ever since his dream to become an idol, he obviously had to step away from the dating scene. He couldn't date because one, his job required he didn't. And two, he really didn't want to deal with a mob of angry fans. 

Besides the more obsessed fans would probably find their dorm and turn him into the human equivalent of a pretzel if they found out he was dating someone. 

Which was something that would get old very quickly. On another hand, Taeil could just stick to doing what he does best, writing music. 

Music had always been his strong suit. Which is why he wanted to always become an idol, because he enjoyed singing, dancing too, but singing more. 

Singing was his joy, singing had always managed to smile which was why he wanted to get a job at that. 

Of course, it wasn't an easy road to get to where he was now. Sitting a desk covered with notes of different songs. 

It wasn't easy because he had to train for many years and the basement of the building was practically a battle zone with trainees fighting to make it out of there. 

But now that he was here, he wouldn't have it any other way.

So when it came to his feelings, Taeil was reluctant. But when it came to his own music. 

That's why he sat there, in the studio with notebooks scattered everywhere. The notebooks, containing different genres of songs dedicated to Mark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should've made this all into one chapter but wow more content Ig


	41. Realizing their feelings: the dreamies

Renjun was by far the most smartest of the dreamies. Probably the most violent, but smartest nonetheless. 

So when he realized he was in love with former oldest dreamy, Mark Lee. He kind of saw it coming. 

He always sort of had a soft spot for the older. It could be because Mark had always helped him, knowing he wouldn't have that much time in dream anyways because of his age. 

The thought of Mark crying on stage always hurt him. The other looked so devasted and it just made his heart painfully ache. 

Of course, he was the one who suggested the idea to Mark about him visiting them. Coming up with an excuse so the other had no choice to agree to visit them. 

Since he missed him so terribly much. Whenever they had practice on pretty much everything he always thought about how Mark would fit into the track. 

Not to mention he always thought about Mark multiple times a day. And yeah, you could call it an obsession. 

But Renjun would just ignore you and call it his infinite love for a boy named Mark. 

* * *

Jeno was probably the best in tune with his feelings, besides Jungwoo that is. He always made sure everyone knew that he was a very affectionate person. 

Unlike Jungwoo however, Jeno wasn't afraid to leech around Mark. He wasn't afraid to physically attach himself to the older when needed. 

Whether that be when they were alone hanging out or when Mark came over to "check up" on them. Because it was just something that made him feel at ease. 

Whenever he saw the others even holding his hand, he got so jealous that it became a pain. So he decided just to make it impossible for any of them to do so in his presence. 

Now that plan seemingly keeps backfiring on him since Mark keeps spending more and more time with the others, meaning he barely gets to see him. 

Just last week he found out Donghyuck has been spending so much time at the dorms. And when he went to visit and saw Donghyuck straddling Mark's lap. He found out why. 

Here he sat on his bed, deep in thought as he wrote down whatever came to his mind. 

He'd never out right admit he has feelings for the older more busy male. But he'd write about it for sure. 

* * *

Jaemin had always liked Mark Lee. From the first time they had been introduced into dream together. He did tease Mark but made sure it never went to far. The last thing he'd ever want to do was to hurt his teammate. 

And over the course of weeks, his thoughts of Mark Lee changed into something more. Something much more. Now he was visibly in love with him. 

He wasn't afraid to confess his feelings. Knowing that he was a pretty good looking dude. The only problem was he couldn't. 

Mark was too busy. Far too busy, and he couldn't even approach him without being tharted by the staff who was barely kind to him as is. 

He didn't have time to even message Mark since they were booked for so many things in the upcoming weeks. So how was he even going to tell the other his feelings? 

How was he going to tell Mark he was in love with him if the universe seemingly didn't want them to be together? 

* * *

From the first time they had met, Chenle had always liked Mark. The older helped him in Korean even if the latter barely knew Korean himself. 

Back in their trainee days when Chenle joined much later than the others he'd take time out of his own free days to assist the struggling Chinese boy. 

Which Chenle was ever so grateful for. Because of Mark he was able to understand much quicker than usual. And he was able to finish his Korean lessons quickly as well. 

It was only recently he felt himself falling for the older. But when he felt himself falling, he didn't know if there was a way he could get back up. 

Mark had always been so kind to him. But that was just in his nature. 

Mark was kind to everyone, always making sure they were included in everything. And that fact alone made Chenle just a tad bit jealous. 

He also didn't like the fact that whenever the older members were around him, that they'd cling to him as if he'd slip away and run off to go become a clown. 

Honestly, Chenle likes the thought of Mark becoming a child clown rather than them clinging to him like lovers would. 

It made him upset, but he never spoke out about it. Always keeping silence and just staring. Which is what he did now, he stayed there on the studio floor watching Mark dance from a distance. 

This way, he could gush about him without having to accidentally say something embarrassing to the other. 

* * *

Jisung had never felt romantic feelings for anyone. Even while he was still in school he never wanted to actually date anybody. 

His one goal was to become an idol which is what he had already done. And he thought that was enough, that it would satisfy his tastes. But he was wrong. He was oh so wrong, and when he first laid eyes on Mark Lee he realized how wrong he was. 

At first, he was wary of Mark, thinking that he was some self centered brat when he first heard of him in his trainee days. 

But after getting to know him, he was glad to know he was wrong. Mark was a kind hearted guy. A sweetheart that always managed to care for them. 

He probably cared for Jisung the most out of everyone because of him being the youngest, even though there wasn't a huge age gap between the two. 

He had a huge admiration for the older male. Because of the way he treated people and he wanted to be just like him. Exactly like him. 

When Mark was in dream, he spent tons of time with him. Often taking notes on the nonsense Mark Lee spouted and kept in a notebook titled "Things Mark Lee says".

He even kept the things Mark had given him in a spare closet. Not letting anyone see or even touch the gifts as they were too precious to be ruined. When Mark graduated from their sub-unit, he wasn't sad. 

Because he knew that's what would happen when they got older. They weren't going to stay in it forever. 

He knows that because the their CEO made sure they remembered that, they wouldn't stay in dream as seven forever. No matter how many times they plead with him to just let Mark stay and to change the graduation rule. 

After that, his admiration only grew bigger for Mark. Seeing as he had debuted with some exo members in a new group called Superm. It was cool and their songs were good. Not to mention, seeing Mark made him happy. 

Sometimes, Jisung would wake up tired and would be cranky. It wasn't because of his schedule, but because of Mark Lee. 

He'd sacrifice a few hours of sleep to just see Mark performing on stage, dancing, or doing anything with a smile plastered across his face. 

Of course, he'd get scolded for falling asleep in the practice room by some of the staff because it was "irresponsible" but he didn't mind. Besides, he was quite used to being yelled at. All he wanted to do was too see Mark Lee again. 

When Mark had showed up that one time at their dorm with a crop top on, he realized what he was feeling wasn't admiration anymore. 

He didn't know what lust was or what love was. So he confused the two. A little later after Mark had left, and when his breathing calmed down he looked it up. And found out he was in love with Mark. 

He was shy about it, not wanting to admit he had feelings for the cool older boy. Because it was embarrassing in his opinion. The way Mark made him feel made him embarrassed. 

Not embarrassed of Mark Lee but rather himself for falling in love with someone just so perfect. 

He berated himself constantly for falling in love with someone who couldn't possibly love someone as boring as him. 

Mark was perfect in everything he did. The trainees looked up to him because of his seemingly endless talents and Jisung himself had even looked up to him once. Because Mark Lee was not only kind to the trainees but also kind to members of different groups. 

He remembered one time when Mark had went down to the basement and brought small foods and water for them since he could hear them panting for all the oxygen in the world. He was in the corner just looking at Mark with a smile on his face. He couldn't resist when Mark was purposefully making him happy. 

He nearly pulled strands of his hair out as he was once again filled with another thought of the perfect boy. 

Ever since realizing his feelings he grew upset. He was the only one who Mark never looked at any differently. 

He looked at him like an older brother would. Like someone who's known him for years. Which he has but not the point. 

Meanwhile he's seen how Mark is with the others. Jaehyun can make Mark turn into a fit of giggles and Johnny can make him blush within an instant. Jisung wish he could do the same. 

Mark only ever glanced at him, never looking at him for too long when ever they were around each other as if he was avoiding Jisung at all costs which hurt his feelings. 

He didn't know if he had done something to Mark and if he should apologize for this act that he doesn't even know about. So he didn't say anything about it. 

He didn't say anything about the way he could feel his heart aching when Mark had even leaned his head on Taeyong's shoulder. And definitely didn't say anything when he caught Doyoung and Mark playfully flirting. 

Instead, he took to admiring Mark from afar. Never getting to close. Because of his fear of rejection from the older. Just far enough that it wouldn't put any more distance between them. 

He curled in on his bed further and cried. He loved Mark so much that it physically and mentally hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left then I can work on my other stories lmaoo. Side note this story was fun to write thanks for turning in. Lmao I'm gonna miss it. 😭🤣🤣😂😂


	42. Realizing their feelings: Wayv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting to write this one! The last two chapters should either drop later tonight or tomorrow depending on if I forget or not 😔👊

Kun, the leader of the sub-unit wayv, had some problems with accepting he liked Mark as more than a friend. 

He had fallen in love at first sight and at first, Kun thought he was dying. But he later found out he was indeed not dying, just in love. 

Mark was a cool dude and Kun couldn't find a reason to hate him. The problem was that both he and Kun were very shy. 

It was awkward even being alone with him since they couldn't utter a single word to each other when they first met. 

It had gotten better over the years but still, Kun was very shy when it came to Mark. 

He couldn't be touchy with him like the others were because just the thought made him sweat. He couldn't even try and be within close proximity with him or he'd have a red face. 

That however did change when Mark had come to visit. As you may not know, one other thing Kun is passionate about besides music is cooking. 

He adores it and he indeed does cook for the other members since they'd probably burn the place down if they even attempted to cook. 

That's why when Mark had approached him that one day asking to help him cook, he accepted but was reluctant too. He had a fear of Mark getting hurt with the knife and luckily that hadn't happened. 

Instead he somehow managed to touch Mark. Because he was so worried about him cutting the vegetables properly. So he wouldn't injure himself. 

Not only had he touched him, but managed to actually call him "baby". Just the thought of Kun calling Mark baby had his heart ready to explode. 

He hadn't thought of Mark in that way. Sure he was in love but hadn't actually thought of doing anything with those feelings.

But ever since that incident, he had dreams of just being able to call the other his baby. 

* * *

Ten was a flirty guy and everyone in wayv knew this. He was confident in his abilities to successfully flirt and honestly he could probably render the most confident to a blushing mess with just one word. 

He often set his sights on someone and made it his duty to attack them with flirty words. It was just his thing. 

Recently, he started doing all of this to one person, Mark. 

Of course Mark was a much easier target than Johnny or Taeyong. Because he blushed easily and it wasn't that hard to get him to stutter. 

Ten liked seeing the younger male reduced to nothing but red as Ten attacked him with flattery. It was cute and it was also nice. 

It calmed him down sometimes and he hadn't realized at first why that was. Why he exactly liked doing such things to Mark. 

He just thought it was because he found the other cute. Which was probably part of the reason. Only a month later did he realize he liked Mark. 

It probably started back when he was still in nct u. Back when he had time to spend with mark. 

While Ten was a very flirty person, he also got jealous rather easily. Which wasn't his strong suit. 

He hated it when he had to go to China. Not because he didn't like the others because he did. But because that meant he had to leave Mark. 

Sometimes he remembers when their CEO had tried to get Mark to take a DNA test to make sure he didn't have any Chinese decent in his body. Even if Mark barely knew Chinese. 

Most of the time, he thinks about how Mark is with the others. He often facetimed the younger, speaking to him while seeing his face made Ten happy. And he'd often see someone shouting for Mark or someone clinging on to him. Which he desperately wished was him. 

If you had asked Ten if he had feelings for someone, he'd happily scream to the top of his lungs that he loved Mark. If you asked him to confess his feelings, he'd probably flee the country. 

* * *

Lucas was an enigma to most. Even to his members most of the time. 

One moment he'd be goofing around and another moment he'd be serious. He was truly a strange person if you asked anyone around him. 

Lucas himself always thought he was just a chill guy, which was true. The only time he had gotten mad was once, which was around a week ago when he had gotten in an argument over Mark. 

It was a small argument, but it was pretty violent. And it was with Ten. 

He doesn't even remember what the argument was about, just that Ten had said something to Lucas and he didn't like it. 

Honestly, Lucas had already knew he liked the younger male. And wasn't afraid to confess his feelings to him. 

In fact, he planned on confessing them a long while ago, only to be stopped when he was shipped to China by their ever so cruel CEO. 

It pissed him off greatly because he had a whole plan. He'd woo Mark and would make it the best day of his life. He couldn't do that though since their CEO barely cared about his feelings. 

He had barely any time to even call mark or talk to him because wayv was so busy lately. And that only fueled his anger more. 

So Lucas had been reduced from this kind sweetheart to this angry ball of fluff that wanted to kill anything and everything that moved in his sight. 

* * *

Just like Lucas, Sicheng knew about his feelings already. He knew exactly how he felt about Mark even before he stepped foot in China. 

None of them knew, Sicheng hadn't even known. He thought Yuta was coming alone but was pleasantly surprised when Mark had come. 

At first, he was a tad bit jealous with how much the other members were drooling over him but he had devised a plan and quickly got over it. 

When Yuta had suggested they hung out with Mark, he went to put his plan in action. All he wanted to do was to steal Mark's first kiss. 

It had been on his mind after he looked at the younger's lips. Often dreaming about what they'd feel like, what they'd taste like. It made him so desperate to try it that it was the only thing he could think about. 

So when they had walked home he did it, he stole his kiss. Of course Yuta had gotten mad but Sicheng knew he would. Because just like him, Yuta was a love sick puppy for Mark lee. 

Sicheng found it funny since fans often shipped the two of them together when in reality they were fighting over each other's affection for the younger in between them. 

Yuta and him eventually made up, and he was glad to have his best friend back by his side, and not against him. 

And yeah Sicheng was distracted for a whole but could you blame him? He managed to steal his crushes first kiss and even he was affected by it. 

Sicheng also noted how soft it felt, how soft his lips felt against his, and how pretty Mark looked unfocused. 

Sicheng had been reduced from a boy to a teenage school girl whenever he thought about kissing Mark again. And his dreams would often comply to those same fantasies. 

* * *

Xiaojun was rather chill about finding out he liked Mark. Sure it was a bit weird at first but he didn't mind it. 

It was only a matter of time before he fell for him anyway, well that's the way he had saw it. 

Mark was a genuine person, and as a trainee their CEO made sure that Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang knew of all of the members of Nct. 

The one who had caught his eye was Mark, and he even did some research in his spare time on the male. Along the way he had gotten very interested in him. 

He saw him rapping on many shows and it was clear to him that their CEO used Mark a lot, which had Xiaojun worried for his health. 

Of course, Mark wasn't in a sub unit that Xiaojun was in which had him frustrated. Because he couldn't tell if Mark was actually healthy or not. 

When Mark had come to China and he was actually introduced to him he noted how short he was. He looked much taller in the videos Xiaojun had observed of him. 

He also noticed how Yangyang and Hendery had taken a huge interest him too. But he ignored that because he didn't mind them.

He had gotten the chance to actually speak to Mark and hang out with him, meaning he got to find out many things that videos couldn't tell him. 

For one, Mark's voice was high. It was a pretty high voice and it honestly shocked Xiaojun at first but he had recovered and noted how pretty Mark's voice was making the other blush. 

Xiaojun even had found out some things about himself, things he didn't even know he did.

With Mark, he was possessive. Hating the fact that anyone had stared at him too long. And honestly, he was going to fight Hendery if he kept hogging him to himself during his short visit. 

He was also protective for whatever reason. When he found Mark sprained his leg he was shocked but also upset he couldn't nurse him back to health himself since he was in China and the latter was in Korea. 

Oh and of course, he was head over heels for Mark. He may not have been the richest member of the group but if Mark had asked, then he would've bought him the moon. 

Everything about Mark Lee had Xiaojun wanting to claim him as his own. But it was nearly impossible when everyone around him felt the same way. 

* * *

Only recently did Hendery find out he loved Mark. He would do anything the other had asked. Even if that meant kissing his feet.

One factor Hendery loved more then Mark's personality was his thighs. They were pretty in his opinion and he'd want nothing more than to worship them. 

He somehow grew an obsession with Mark's thighs often watching videos where he could see them more. 

When Chenle sent him the picture with Mark wearing tight pants where you could see his thighs practically rippling through them, he saved it and even put it as his wallpaper. Even though you wouldn't know that since his phone was locked and he never gave out the password.

He also had a secret YouTube channel where he had a playlist saved for Mark's thighs and his thighs only. It was compilations and videos just covering his thighs. 

Not that Hendery would tell anyone, but he had wet dreams of Mark's thighs. Proving he was a whore for Mark's thighs and his thighs only. 

He doesn't know why he liked his thighs so much but he didn't question it, because he didn't need too. 

He even had a shrive in his closet for Mark's thighs. And even made a throw away account to join one of those Amino apps to become apart of his favorite GC, the mark thigh cult. Or the thult as they called it. 

Hendery wouldn't reveal his secret and sometimes the others would walk in on him praising the thighs for everlasting luck but he'd just hiss. 

Whenever Ten walked in, he'd praise the thighs with him which meant Ten was cool in his ranks. 

* * *

Yangyang was probably the last to know about his feelings for Mark, but also probably the most accepting. And not accepting in the way Hendery was. 

He secretly admired Mark, from afar since he was in china while the other promoted everywhere but China. 

When he did come to China Yangyang couldn't contain his excitement. He couldn't help but jump and down in his room as he heard Mark talking to the others. 

He probably hung out with Mark the most and along the way he had grew a bit possessive. Just not as possessive as Xiaojun was. 

In his room he had posters of Mark. Some from cherry bomb era which was his favorite era of Mark, and limitless because that song is timeless. 

His favorite song was probably 0-mile and if you asked him, it was very overrated and Mark didn't get that many lines. 

In his spare time he watched Mark videos and saved them to a private playlist titled "Mark is love". If you asked him, he'd probably give you some of the mark edits he made for a small fee. 

At this point, Yangyang was very obsessed with just Mark Lee in general but he was very cool with it. 


	43. Realizing their feelings: Taeyong

Taeyong was the leader of Nct. He noticed things even the others hadn't. Seen things they couldn't. 

So that's why he's absolutely shocked to find out he was in love with his bandmate, Mark Lee. 

It wasn't too much of a shocker, but still a shock nontheless when his brain processed it fully. 

He was the leader of the group, the supposed most responsible of the group although now he didn't feel like it. 

Because these feelings were sprung on to him so suddenly, without any warning. 

He did not reject the feelings, because he couldn't. Not when Mark was around him all the time 24/7. Not when he couldn't ignore Mark because of his duty as a leader. 

On on end he could always confess to Mark but if the other rejects his feelings, it'd forever be awkward between the two and that would be something he couldn't patch.

On another end, Mark would accept his feelings, and they'd become a couple but the others whom also felt the same way towards Mark would end up resenting Taeyong and that too would cause some more tension he wouldn't be able to fix. 

Obviously Taeyong wasn't dumb, if he was he wouldn't be their leader after all. So he devised a plan. 

It would probably benefit Taeyong but honestly it would benefit them all. It would probably even please them. 

It took him a while to come up with it, thinking it would probably illogical at first, until he had researched more about it. 

It wasn't common in any way. And it definitely still wasn't accepted worldwide, especially not in Korea but he was thankful that this was an option.

After thinking over the plan he had to do something else that should've been impossible, get them all to the dorm to discuss this. Which was easier said then done. 

Of course the ones living with him just walked to the living room. And the dreamies had just needed to walk a few feet to their dorm. 

But wayv was a bit more difficult. Since they were in China, they had to take a flight the day before to get to Korea.

It wasn't easy and they hadn't been aloud to FaceTime on the plane so it wouldn't mess with it. But they had indeed managed to come to their dorms.

Everyone had greeted one another and Taeyong just waited until they finished since he had to talk to them about this. 

They obviously asked him what was going on and he just replied with something simple, something that had them on edge. "I know that you all love mark." He said clearly causing them to tense up. 

Of course, Taeyong didn't stutter in his movements instantly telling them of his plan and allowing them to think it over.

He waited for them to think it over, waited for their answers and as he crossed his arms, it suddenly came. 

They accepted but Yangyang was the one to speak up. "What about Mark?" They all turned to him in confusion. 

"What about Mark?" Jisung had reiterated waiting for his response. "I mean," he started clearing his throat before he continued. 

"what if he rejects? What if he doesn't want to do this? How do we even know he feels the same?" They all seemed to be in deep thought but Taeyong smirked. "Don't fret. I have a plan for that too." 

After all, he was the leader. 


	44. Realizing his feelings: Mark

Mark was oblivious, everyone who knew him knew that. He was so oblivious that it took him a while to recognize even the simplest of things. 

He was oblivious and obviously awkward. Yet he didn't fail to notice how the energy in the dorm shifted. 

He also noticed how his members suddenly had changed around him. And how something thick was in the air whenever he had come around them. 

The first he noticed was Donghyuck. The other had always been touchy with him. But this was just rather a bit too touchy, as if Donghyuck was attempting to get a reaction out of him. Mark ignored it though.

Next he noticed how flirty Jaehyun had become, like a second Ten and he really didn't know if that was good for his heart. 

Jaehyun was more aggressive with his flirting like he had something to prove and Mark just didn't know what it was. 

Next and probably the one that surprised him so far was Taeil. Taeil had been more calm about it, just casually hitting mark up to hang out with him on the daily. 

Mark hadn't wanted to reject, because he was a kind dude. But ever since then he had started regretting it. Not only had Taeil been pulling out all the stops bit he had also started bringing Doyoung with him. 

One time he took Mark to a restaurant where he saw Doyoung sitting at a table so they joined him. They began feeding him and praised him and he wasn't sure if he was going to die then and there. 

The weirdest part was that he never felt the weird shift in the air like he did before. 

He never felt the stares or the weird glares instead, they all looked happy. While Mark couldn't tell if he was losing his mind while the others were just chill. 

The next thing that truly made Mark see things a bit differentely was when Johnny approached him in the studio. 

Mark was working on something and Johnny, ever the slyest just put his arm around Mark and had began speaking to him in such a husky voice. 

It affected Mark's heart and his ability to think. Because firstly, he hadn't been expecting it. And secondly, Johnny wasn't that much of a flirty guy, at least not with Mark. 

It was even weirder when sometimes Ten had started joining in on his relentless attacks on poor helpless Mark who wasn't prepared for this. 

Over the course of a few weeks the others outside of his primary dorm had started joining in. 

When he was shipped to the states again, he noticed how Ten, Taeyong, and Lucas started just attacking him with random compliments and words at different times of the day. 

They only got jealous when one of the other Superm members did the same. Which made Mark think they knew about this, he just couldn't prove it. 

On the flight back to Korea he sat next to Kai because he was far too scared to sit next to one of the other members, mainly because his pride wouldn't let him blush in public. 

Of course, he didn't fail to notice the glares directed at Kai that were previously directed at the other members. 

Kai didn't seem to falter and instead Mark watched with horror as Kai just winked at them and gripped his hand with a soft smile. Mark gulped as he tried to ignore the fact that Lucas looked ready to kill. 

Although he highly doubts that he could do anything to Kai regardless of them being the same height since Kai worked out daily and even had and forming in his wake. 

* * *

The others had been continuing this weird cat and mouse game with Mark and he just didn't know what to do. 

What he hadn't been expecting was the dreamies joining in. 

When he first went to visit them, he was engulfed in a hug by Renjun making him chuckle awkwardly since he wasn't expecting it. 

However upon entering the kitchen, he was greeted with Jeno and Jaemin complimenting his body and even touching his arms and torso which caused him to gasp in shock. 

Not only that but even Chenle had started flirting with him even though the younger barely even spoke to him.

He thought they were just teasing him but after it kept happening he was starting to doubt his own judgement on the situation. 

Sometimes Chenle would FaceTime wayv and they would all just start overwhelming Mark with different compliments, probably noting how easily he got flustered at them. 

The strangest thing was when Jisung had started approaching him more.

He always thought Jisung hated him, which would explain why Jisung had avoided him after they had debuted but he guesses he was wrong.

It started much slower than the others, with Jisung just coming up to him in the middle of dance practice with just a bottle of water and handed it to Mark, not even allowing the other to thank him before he left. 

Then he came up to Mark in the studio, alone and would just sit there watching Mark rap over whatever odd beat the staff gave him. He even noticed how Jisung glared when the staff praised the older. 

Jisung clinged to Mark like a puppy would bit he didn't mind it. In fact, he enjoyed Jisung's company. 

Slowly though it was as if he watched his Pokemon evolve right before his eyes as Jisung suddenly got more confident in his actions. 

The younger had followed Mark around at night to the studio and if his towering height wasn't enough, then his new bold actions were even worse. 

He would give Mark his jacket if he looked cold and sometimes just grab his hand while he was in the middle of writing his lyrics which caused him to blush. He doesn't know why he'd do it but he didn't complain either because holding hands was always his favorite. 

Sometimes Jisung wouldn't watch Mark from afar anymore, he'd watch him up close with his breath slowly breathing down the other's neck. 

And Mark was beginning to lose his mind very slowly but surely.

* * *

Mark doesn't know if he dreamt all of those things at first but he slowly began feeling different from his members. 

He felt strange and got this weird heart quickening feeling whenever they were around him. 

It could be Taeyong cooking or Taeil just playing with his hair hit either way his heart would begin to fasten in his chest. 

When Doyoung and Johnny had came up to him one day and started to cuddle him while watching a movie he tried not to melt right there. 

Because now he realized, he suddenly fell in love with not just one of his members, but with all of them. 

It was surely an enigma and Mark didn't think it was even possible.

Besides wouldn't it be weird, him confessing to the others that he was in love with them? He figured that was the case so he started avoiding them. 

Avoiding them to the point where they noticed, and refused to hang out with them outside of dance practice or their stages. 

Of course, Taeyong the wise had noticed. And he smirked when he saw Mark escaping once again from a now pouting Donghyuck because that meant his plan was working greatly. 

So he gathered them all one day, and Mark had been so calm now that they were avoiding him too. He didn't feel bad instead he felt quite relieved. 

He didn't miss the way however when they all began smirking at him throughout the day which prompted Mark to believe he was going to get murdered by his members. 

But he was luckily not murdered in his sleep or in the bathroom behind closed doors because Taeil approached him late in the night, and told him to come to the living room.

He was blindfolded oddly and say down on the couch ignoring how he got this weird tingling feeling every now and then. 

When the blindfold was removed he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he gazed at what was before him. 

All of the members of Nct, not just the 127 sub unit but each and every one of them, stood before him. Dressed head to toe in luxury suits with beautiful colored roses held in their hands. 

The person who was directly in front of him was Taeyong who had the rose in his hand as he walked towards Mark. 

He placed it behind his ear gently making Mark blush as he looked down, hearing a couple of chuckles. "W-what's going on?" He questioned now looking at their gazes. 

They explained to him and Marl was praying that it was dark enough to where you couldn't see his bright red face. 

They had confessed of course, that they were in love with him. But of course, Taeyong the wise leader who Mark looked up to stopped their rambling and cleared his throat. 

Now crouched on his knees right before Mark with a soft smile on his lips while Mark looked down at him confusingly. He confessed his plan and Mark was shocked to even hear it. 

Taeyong had asked them to join a relationship with them all, a mega poly if you will and Mark was stunned for a minute. Making them dread that he would reject their offer and leave them heartbroken. 

But Mark took a huge gulp and accepted. He accepted their offer and confessed he liked them as well, that he too felt the same way as all of them. 

Jisung was the first to initiate any type of action between the two, dropping his colored rose as he hugged Mark so tightly as he feared this day would end. And he sobbed. 

He sobbed so terribly hard while littering Mark with compliments about how pretty he was and Mark couldn't help but giggle. Because this felt like a dream. 

And he didn't want it to end, not yet and not ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending kind of sucked in my opinion lmao but I hoped you like it. I'll work on my other prompts in a few days because I'm kind of busy lol but thanks for reading my story 😗✌️


	45. Bonus Chapter

Mark sat on his bed reading a short story on his phone that Donghyuck had lent him the day before. Nobody was in the dorms at the moment except for the eccentric black haired male. He was alone but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes he liked the peace and quiet, even if he did miss his boyfriends from time the time. 

He would've went with them too if they hadn't been so adamant on him not going. He usually went with them everywhere so it kind of hurt his feelings when he was told he couldn't go, by Jaehyun nonetheless. But he didn't argue. He respected their opinions and if they had told him he couldn't go, then he couldn't go. 

But that couldn't stop him from thinking that maybe they just were having fun without Mark. Maybe they had gotten tired of his constant pestering like someone had told him they would. Mark shook his head while flipping a page. That couldn't be right, especially not with how much they keep following him around as if he's a lost puppy. 

Suddenly he heard the door creak open and he shut the book while adjusting his reading glasses to see if maybe one of the members had forgotten something. To his surprise, there stood Jisung with this bright smile on his face as he kicked off his shoes. "Hi Mark." He shouted while rushing towards the older who was rather confused. Out of everyone, Jisung spent the less time with him because of his promotions. So it was strange to see him after such a long while. Mark still welcomed him anyways since he had a huge soft spot for Jisung. 

"Hi Jisung. What are you doing here?" Jisung pouted at the question although it was a innocent one. "Did you not want me to come over Mark?" He asked while walking towards the couch and sat right beside Mark who was blinking rather slowly. "Uh no? I was just confused since you've been so busy lately. Thought you wouldn't have time to come see me." Jisung laughed heartily anda Mark tilted his head slightly. "I always will be able to make time for you Mark. No matter how many times I get piled up with work." Mark blushed at the swift reply from the youngest member. Ever since they had gotten together, Jisung had become so bold lately it was giving Mark whiplash. 

"Ah right.. Anyways what are you doing here?" Mark asked again since Jisung did not give him a straightforward answer. "Just wanted to hang out with you. Found out that everyone had left without us so decided that we should have our own fun." Mark hummed in return. "Okay.. What did you plan on having us doing?" Jisung smirked at that response and Mark was now dreading the answer. "Today Mark Lee. Me and you are going to have the whole day to ourselves." Now Mark did not really like the sound of that. Especially with the way Jisung was cackling like he was a witch. 

* * *

Mark blinked slowly as Jisung stared at him with this weird glint in his eyes. "Jisung I have my own clothes." Mark said while staring down at the piles of clothes. before him that were placed by none other than their youngest most mischievous member. "Yeah but I want to see you wearing my clothes. They'll fit since your so short." Mark put his hands on his hips and Jisung watched as he moved his neck in an odd way. "And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing Mark your just uh fun sized." Mark looked ready to stab Jisung but knowing the younger, he'd probably allow it. "Hm fine whatever. Since i'm already in here i'll just get dressed in here." He said cooly and Jisung had this weird glint in his eyes. "Okay." He replied and Mark wanted to know why he got so excited when he finished talking but ignored it. 

Mark had taken off his shirt first then his pants as he decided to wear one of Jisung's more luxury shirts. Jisung on the other hand was distracted by something. Something he deemed more important than watching Mark search for something to wear. 

And that of course, was his chest. While Jeno and Hendery had this weird obsession with his thighs, to the point where they almost attempted to sneak pictures of them when he was in the bathroom, he always had wanted to see Mark's exposed chest in the sunlight. 

Call it curiosity, or really anything you want but Jisung was now living his dream. His second dream since he was already dating Mark at this point but a dream nonetheless. He felt drool pooling from his mouth as he imagined what he could to do cover the exposed pale skin that Mark had unknowingly exposed to him. Maybe he could kiss Mark while wrapping a shirt around him just to obstruct anyone who attempted to peep at him

Or maybe he could just distract Mark a better way. Nipping at his skin with nothing but pureness playing in his eyes. Mark would be so shocked but most likely he wouldn't be able to do anything in such a state meaning Jisung would be able to put a claim on him. And maybe if he tries hard enough, he can go further. Maybe even making Mark into a- "Sung. Jisung. Are you listening to me?"

"Uh yes?" He replied nervously and Mark walked closer to him with a tissue. "Your nose is bleeding. What were you even thinking about?" Jisung just blushed and shook his head. "Nothing important. Are you ready to go?" Mark nodded and put the tissue in his nostril to stop the bleeding. Jisung now had the chance to look at his outfit and he gulped upon seeing the chest harness that was connected to the expensive lace shirt. 

He also had a pair of the infamous black jeans. The same ones that made everyone go feral. He stood up abruptly and brushed of any dust from his clothes. Mark grabbed his phone and smiled sweetly, something that didn't match his current appearance. "Alright we can go now." 

They walked out the door with coats while Mark had on a pretty black hair as he hummed a small tune while walking with his feet kicking back and forth. "Jisung where are we going?" Mark questioned now turning to the younger male who was on his phone. "Oh well I did say I plan on us spending the entire day together Markie. So were going to go every fun place that I can find." Mark lit up at that and Jisung turned his head just in time to see his pretty smile. "Oh you've really pulled out all the stops for this one Sungie." Jisung nodded now lacing their fingers together as they both walked. 

* * *

Jisung took Mark to the mall, not the same one where he had tripped and twisted his ankle but a bigger and fancier one, letting Mark buy whatever he wants on one of Taeyong's cards since he knew the older wouldn't get mad if he told him it was Mark purchasing stuff and not him.

The next place they had approached was the circus. The very place where Johnny had told Jisung not to take Mark. Because they feared what he would do without them being there but Jisung couldn't exactly listen to them when Mark had given him puppy eyes. Because he was a very very weak man for this male. 

They walked around for a bit and Jisung had kept a pretty good grip on Mark lee just so he wouldn't get lost but followed him around most of the time anyway if he had happened to wander too far off for Jisung's own liking. This one girl had even told them where to find the little prize games and the tent where they would be holding the show. 

This is also when Jisung had found out he probably should have listened to the others. Mark had ran to the tent ignoring what Jisung was saying and Jisung cursed under his breath as he began dashing for the same tent, dreading Mark ends up injuring himself because of him. 

Mark had been so amazed and Jisung thought they had nothing to worry about when they had entered the building filled with nothing but amazing wonders as he would call it but Jisung couldn't have been more wrong. He doesn't know what type of person Mark ended up angering but it was a very well known fact between the nct members that Mark Lee, had terribly bad luck. Which is why they went to such extremes to keep him out of possibly dangerous situations. 

Mark walked a bit too close to the fence where the clowns and the other performers were doing their thing. Somehow, one of the jugglers tripped and their ball launched straight for Mark. Jisung was now regretting his decision to come to the circus with Mark by himself. 

* * *

Mark looked worried as Jisung had the bandaged on his head where the ball had hit him and Jisung was only whining at this point about how much it hurt his head. Mark felt bad to the point where he couldn't stop apologizing, but both he and Jisung knew it wasn't Mark's fault. He just had really bad luck. 

Jisung had to stop his rambling and had to tell Mark it was okay. Which the older had accepted and only started praising Jisung for his bravery, which the younger had laughed about while pretending to flex his muscles. 

They had spotted a amusement park while walking around the almost dark city. Mark and Jisung nodded to themselves as they put masks on their faces while rushing through the gates of the wonderland that had awaited them. 

They waited no time to begin playing all sorts of games and Jisung had won everything Mark had asked for. It was also no secret that Jisung was very competitive. But when it came to Mark it was like he was putting his life on the line, and that would've been cute if it weren't for the fact that he literally would tackle anyone who managed to win the thing Mark had wanted. Mark of course didn't care because either way, he still would get his prizes. 

They were walking around just playing around when they had bumped into someone along the way. Mark apologized but this old man scoffed as he had this girl with him that looked at Mark with sympathy and Mark wouldn't know why until a second later. "You dare bump into me?! Do you even know who I am you little troll?!" Mark only looked down sadly and Jisung turned around to face the man. "What did you just say?" The older male scoffed and Mark attempted to pull Jisung away. "Hey Sungie, it's okay. Let's just go it's getting late." 

"You heard me. That disgusting little troll needs to know his place." Mark stared at the male with wide eyes and the girl attempted to stop him. "Honey shut up. He's just a child. There's no reason to berate him like this-" She was cut off by Jisung throwing his bag on the ground and Mark desperately attempting to retrieve it. "I would literally die for this man and you dare insult him while i'm standing right here?!" 

Mark attempted to grab Jisung's wrist but he and the male were already shouting at each other. "I'm going to teach you some manners young man." The older man said and Jisung scoffed. "I'll make you choke with those manners of yours old man." 

The woman and Mark watched with wide eyes as it turned into a fist fight and they did the logical thing and distanced themselves. Mark was a frail guy, and Jisung was much taller than him and the woman was just as frail as him so they wouldn't be able to stop this fight anyways. Besides, it looked like they were going to kill each other and Mark really didn't want to get involved. The lady sighed and turned to Mark with a soft smile. "I'm sorry. My husband really has no manners. He shouldn't even have insulted such a handsome young man like you." Mark blushed and waved away her concerns. "It's okay. I know he was probably just upset. I should've watched where I was going."

"No it's not okay. Are you hurt?" Mark only chuckled. "No i'm fine. He didn't touch me." She smiled. "That's good. Oh you can call me Mrs. Kang." Mark slightly smiled. "Hi Mrs. Kang. I'm Mark." She clapped her hands together. "Oh how wonderful. You have such a lovely name Mark."

"Why thank you." He replied while those two still swore at each other. "You know your quite young. If you have any trouble you can call me." She gave him his number and Mark couldn't help but smile. He wonders how such a lovely woman ended up with such a rude man such as the one who was currently being held on the ground by a pissed off Jisung. It was ironic how their spouses were arguing while they were just becoming quick friends with one another. 

The fight was broken up by a passerby and Mrs. Kang waved off Mark. "Goodbye Mark." He smiled and waved off to her as well while Jisung held his hand tightly. "Goodbye Mrs. Kang. It was nice meeting you!" 

Mark had turned back around and he turned to Jisung. Upon staring at him he realized the younger was staring at him and Mark gulped upon seeing how angry Jisung really was. 

* * *

Johnny opened the door and turned on the light to hear a low groan. "Mark? Jisung? Were back." Taeyong called out as they walked to the couch. They stopped when they saw the two sitting there. Mark was squirming around and Jisung was leaning on an arm rest while he had ice on his face. "What happened to you?!" Taeil had shrieked already worried about the youngest member and Jaehyun furrowed his brows while staring at them. 

Jisung had bruises covered his face and arms and Mark had a different type of bruises covering his neck. Making it completely purple. "Mark are those hickeys?" He asked and drew attention to the younger male making Mark cough as he tried to cover up his blush. "Jisung was mad." He simply replied and Yuta hit his back lightly. "Jisung you sly dog. You used our outing to make your move on Mark!" He replied and Jisung grumbled. 

Taeyong shrugged and stared at Mark. "Anyways Mark we got you some things." Mark lifted his head up and suddenly regretted it upon seeing all the gifts littered around the place. "What's all of this? Why did you guys get me so many things?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever." He heard from the door and saw the wayv members already walking in. Kun walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and Lucas furrowed his brows. "Dude are those hickeys?"

"Yeah uh Jisung was mad." They turned to Jisung again and he just grumbled. Taeyong however spoke up. "So why was Jisung mad?" Mark went on his phone and pulled up a video of the fight that he had someone send him. "Woah.. Is that Jisung? What happened?" Jaemin asked and Mark sighed. 

"Some guy told me I looked like a troll because I bumped into him and Jisung got pissed off." Mark said with a shrug even though it was obvious he was embarrassed. "My face hurts." Jisung grumbled into his pillow and Mark only giggled. 

Sicheng came over and grabbed Mark's hand after sitting him down in the middle of the room. "Now that that's out of the way. You can open our gifts now. We all pitched in to get them for you." He said and Mark smiled. He began opening them slowly, not wanting to ruin whatever was inside. 

The gifts had contained plushies, clothes, and anything else Mark had wanted which made him smile. "You guys shouldn't have." Mark was tearing up and they all came around to hug him. "But we wanted too. Think of it as a thank you for always caring about us. We wanted to show you that we cared for you as well in return." Mark cried into Taeil's shirt and the older rubbed his head as they joined in. Jisung still sat down on the couch as Taeyong heard his phone ding. 

He turned it on and they saw Taeyong's hand trembling. "Jisung." Jisung sat up instantly and stared at Taeyong. "What?" Mark went wide eyed already knowing what's going to happen. "Tell me why my card was just charged of over 10,000 won?!" Jisung coughed. "That's my cue to leave." He hopped over the couch and began dashing out of the room and Taeyong stood up and began chasing him. "Get back here brat!" They all began laughing at the two who were basically playing cat and mouse. "How long do you think it'll take for Taeyong to catch him?" Yuta asked and Doyoung laughed. "I give it maybe ten minutes."

They heard shriek from another room and suddenly a loud thud. "Stay back Taeyong! I know kung fu!" It was followed by their fits of laughter and Mark burst into a fit of giggles. Everyone adoring the wonderful sight before them. 

They wouldn't trade him for the world. As he was pretty much all they needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other stories I plan on releasing in a few hours but I have to edit them a lot so instead, hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter in the meantime lmaoo.


	46. Bonus chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong decides a good 'ol game of truth or dare would bring the group together again and Mark somehow gets roped into the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Id0cdzg and I decided to do it because it sounded fun =-= I don't mind taking requests for this story so feel free to give me some I suppose (since it helps refresh my writing.) I hope this is to your liking 😊

Everyone-minus Mark-were sat on the couch while Taeyong was rambling. "Do you think this about the pan?" Jeno questioned and Donghyuck shook his head. "Nah not even Taeil hyung knows about the pan." 

"What pan?" Yuta questioned and the younger two just shook their heads. 

"I feel like as a group we've been drifting apart lately." Taeyong says sorrowfully and they groan lightly. "I mean Chenle shouted at Jisung for stealing his Mark poster. And Jisung never shouts at Chenle!"

"But it was a Mark poster." Taeyong scoffed at Jaemin's witty reply. "You have a point but still. Management has been getting worried with how tense you guys seem around each other."

"We're not tense around one another though?" Jeno added and Taeyong just ignored him. "That's why I decided we play a little game." He noted and they all turned to him with their faces tight lipped. "Not again."

"Last time you suggested we play a game we ended up playing monopoly. And Mark cried when Donghyuck began shouting at him to pay up." Jungwoo stated while leaning back on the couch comfortably. 

"That's why we're not going to be playing any competitive games my dear Jungwoo."

"Please don't ever call me that aga-" 

"We're going to be playing truth or dare." Taeyong said while cutting off a now pouting Jungwoo. It was silent after his sudden confession and Taeyong was sure that even a pin dropping could be heard. "Hyung what?"

"Come on, truth or dare is the best way to build our friendships." Jaehyun coughed. "And ruin them." Taeyong glared at him with daggers. "What do you guys say?" He looked at them hopefully but soon began deflating as he saw the stern looks on their faces. "Absolutely not." Taeyong looked to Kun with a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to tell any of you idiots my secrets." Yuta said as Jaemin and Renjun were nodding their heads in agreement. "Seriously?" Taeyong replied and everyone nodded. Not wanting to release anything that was hidden deep in their minds. 

Taeyong sighed once more. Ready to accept defeat when he saw Mark coming out of his room wearing one of his sweaters. "Markie baby come here." He shouted towards the younger who turned to him instantly with the brightest grin. "Yes hyung?" He began walking towards Taeyong with a tiny tilt, as the others began watching him with soft eyes. 

"Do you wanna play truth or dare with me?" Mark watched as Taeyong laced their hands together. "Sure why not?" He replied and as they were about to leave, suddenly everyone got up. "Wait i'll play!" Shouted Jisung who was standing up with nothing but a hint of envy lighting his steps. "Me too!" The next shout came from Sicheng who almost never yelled. 

Taeyong was now smirking as he still held Mark's hands in his own. "Then let's play."

* * *

Mark was beginning to regret accepting Taeyong's offer to join him and the other members in a "harmless" game of truth or dare. It was dumb to accept without thinking about it but he couldn't resist the pout that was on his leader's face. 

And the game had started normally. With everyone asking each other pretty tame questions. But when Mark had gotten back from his third bathroom break of the night, something had shifted. 

Now they were all practically attacking Mark with truths and dares and he just wanted a break away from their rather persistent questioning. "Alright Markie, truth or dare." The question came from his fellow '99 liner, Yukhei who had his arms crossed. "Uh.." Mark trailed off, staring at everyone who was staring eagerly at him. As if they had anticipated what he was going to choose. 

"Dare." He decided, not wanting to be seen as a weakling. Although he knew they wouldn't directly call him that, he wasn't so sure if they'd do it behind his back though. Yukhei then stood up and walked right over to Mark, whispering his absolutely terrifying dare. 

It was (luckily) low enough so nobody else could hear but it had Mark going red in the cheeks. "No way dude." Yukhei leaned back with that absolute smug look on his face that Mark sometimes hated. "You have to do it, it's a dare." Mark grumbled before standing up and walking to his room. Hearing some of the others whisper behind him. 

When he walked back out, he saw the way the others were looking at him. With a look of confusion on their faces. "Mark what exactly did you-"

"Nothing. Next one please." He stated as he watched Jaemin lean in a bit close. "Truth or dare Markles?"

"Truth Minnie." Jaemin blushed a bit at that then shook his head lightly. "Why are you wearing Taeyong's sweater?" He pointed it out and Mark giggled a bit while pulling at the fluffy fabric. "Taeyongie asked me to sleep with him after I got back from work yesterday and I was to tired to undress myself." 

"He asked you to.. sleep with him?" Yuta asked slowly and Mark tilted his head. "Yeah?" Suddenly all eyes were on Taeyong who just raised a brow in return. "Taeyong what the hell were you thinking?!"

"What are you even talking about?!" Donghyuck now piped up with equal frustration at their leader. "You slept with Mark while he was exhausted?!" Taeyong scoffed. "Isn't that supposed to be when you sleep with someone?" Donghyuck put his hand up to his forehead and practically fainted in Jeno's lap. "Hyung I expected better from you." Jeno added while fanning a unconscious Donghyuck. 

"What are you idiots talking about!?" Taeil groaned and Jaehyun took over. "You slept with Mark! What do you think we're talking about?!" Suddenly the realization hit Taeyong head on. "Oh my god! Not in that way. You guys are a bunch of perverts."

"Really? Because you're the one who undressed Mark while he was exhausted. You took advantage of him." Johnny replied and Taeyong groaned. "Shut up before I strangle you." Yuta snorted. "Kinky."

"Let's just move on before Taeyong kills Yuta." Taeil groaned out as Mark just sat there absentmindedly playing with his hair. "Okay Markie, Truth or dare?" Taeil now asked and Mark lifted his head up. "Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?" Everyone was back to paying attention as Mark turned bright red. "Here we go again." Yuta said under his breath as he watched Sicheng scooted a bit away from the others. "Do I have to answer this?" The blushing boy asked and Renjun placed his face in his palms. "Yeah. Why got something to hide?" He teasingly added and Mark just looked away. "It's.. Embarrassing."

"Come on Markie. You let Taeyong undress you. It can't be that bad." Donghyuck replied while glaring at the leader who was glaring just as intense at him. "Um but.."

"Markk do you not trust us?" Chenle questioned and Mark spluttered a bit. "No I just-" Jeno looked at him softly. "Markie, anything you tell us won't leave this room." 

"B-But.." Mark was about to run away when Jisung looked at him with those puppy eyes that always made Mark falter. "Please Markie? I promise we won't tell anyone." Jisung said as he stared at Mark closely and Mark nearly choked on air. "Okay." Jisung looked pleased and sat back down as Mark cleared his throat. 

"It was Sicheng." He whispered under his breath and they all leaned in to try and hear what he said. "Mark we didn't hear you." Taeyong noted and Mark puffed his cheeks out cutely. "It was Sicheng he stole my first kiss!" He shouted before hiding his face in his hands. "Wait Sicheng?"

They turned to the chinese male who looked absolutely petrified. "When?" Renjun asked and they saw as Mark was to flustered to answer their questions anymore. So Yuta spoke up. "In China." Yuta started watching as they gasped. "But we would've seen it?" Kun added and Yuta shook his head. "No you wouldn't have."

"When me and Sicheng took Mark out to have fun that's when it happened." Kun made a sound of realization as he continued. "Then when it had gotten late Sicheng pinned Mark against a wall and kissed him." He finished while rubbing Mark soothingly. Slightly watching as the dancer began backing away. "Sicheng do you want to explain yourself?" Taeil asked and Sicheng stood up quickly. "Um I-"

"You defiled Mark!" Donghyuck shouted, suddenly awake while pointing a finger at Sicheng. Within a few minutes all hell broke loose. They were shouting at Sicheng who was running away in fear for being beaten up by the clearly jealous members. 

Yuta was just covering Mark's ears so he didn't have to hear the madness going on around him. Even though he doubted he could because of how spaced out he looked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short requested chapter- I'm new to taking requests but I hope it was still to your liking nonetheless~! (Edit!: I'm going to be making a oneshot book soon. I was unsure about it at first but I liked the idea 🤩) Alsooo~! I finally decided to open a twitter page (where I might post my social media aus) and a curious cat acc ( so I can take requests )🤪. (Link to twt page: https://twitter.com/MoonieChae. Link to cc: https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae)


End file.
